A DONDE TÚ ME LLEVES
by SexyMalefica
Summary: El era un hombre que lo tenia todo, existoso,practico, con prioridades muy claras, viviendo su vida tal y como deseaba, hasta que esta dio un giro inesperado. Ella era una mujer que se habia quedado sin nada, sola y con grandes decisiones que tomar, hasta que su vida dio un giro inesperado. Cuando dos vertices opuestos se chocan ¿ que es lo peor que puede suceder?
1. Chapter 1

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer aunque habrá algunos hijos míos. Por lo demás. . . continúo jugando**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

_Vivir y Morir_

Palabras contrarias, agudas, bisílabas. Ocho letras que contienen más preguntas que certezas, palabras que encierran un significado profundo y rodeado de misterio , que han formado – y aún lo hacen- parte de las grandes interrogantes del ser humano.

La vida es considerada generalmente un regalo que se nos da – muchas veces sagrado dependiendo de la religión que se profese- y debemos vivirla según los preceptos que se nos ha inculcado desde la sociedad en la cual vivimos, la muerte en cambio es ese inexorable lugar al cual todos llegaremos, mas tarde o más temprano, nos guste o no.

Usualmente solemos asociar a la palabra vida, luz, nacimiento, alegría, don, regalo y a la muerte con algo oscuro, desconocido y atemorizante. Pero que sucede cuando alguien puede asociar a la palabra muerte con la salvación, con un punto final a una situación desesperante.

Cuidado amigos, esto no es una apología de la muerte, simplemente es . . . como decirlo . . . una charla filosófica, una reflexión, un cuestionamiento interno

Cuando una persona se pregunta sobre estas dos palabras siempre surge si la razón que autentica la pregunta es proximidad de la muerte.

Existe una sutil diferencia entre preguntarse : Vida _y_ Muerte, o, Vida _o_ Muerte

_En esta disyuntiva me encuentro hoy: vivir muriendo, o morir, para ser libre_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**EDWARD**

\- Listo Edward, los documentos están terminados, Gianna tiene los archivos cargados tanto en su computadora como en la tuya, además de los folders impresos – dijo Emmet levantándose de su asiento, al tiempo que cerraba su computadora portátil mientras su hermano entraba en la oficina

-Perfecto, esto no debería tomar más de tres días, si esos bastardos no quieren negociar, saben que llevaran las de perder, ninguna empresa puede ofrecerles ese software salvo nosotros.

Edward se acerco al imponente escritorio de su hermano, al momento que veía como este se apresuraba a guardar sus documentos en el fino maletín de cuero que le había reglado su madre en su último cumpleaños. A pesar de tener casi treinta años, Emmet no aparentaba más de veinticinco: cara regordeta, mirada franca, sonrisa dulce, amante esposo y padre, justamente todo lo contrapuesto a él.

A sus treinta y cinco años, Edward Cullen se consideraba un hombre justo, recto, excelente en lo que hacía, con una cierta belleza física que sabia reconocer - no en vano y mas allá de sus millones, era uno de los solteros más codiciados de Nueva York- sabía perfectamente el efecto que sus ojos verdes, su cabello cobrizo, su sonrisa de lado y su metro ochenta de estatura causaban en las mujeres.

Pero sobre todo este atractivo físico que llevaba consigo, lo que más llamaba la atención de las mujeres – y lo que él ignoraba- era ese aire de naturaleza superior que lo envolvía. Se movía con gracia, elegancia, era atento y considerado con sus parejas, pero simplemente, no se dejaba atrapar. Se escabullida de las garras, corazón y coños de sus parejas como agua entre las manos.

¿Las quería?

Pues, podría decirse que sí, no era una máquina. El sexo casual y vacio había pasado de moda hacia tiempo para él, no obstante, si estaba con una mujer era porque esta le atraía y le importaba, pero, no pasaba de ahí.

Luego de algunas citas, semanas o meses- como en el caso de Ángela quien ostentara el record de ocho meses de relación con el mayor de los hermanos Cullen- simplemente el interés se desvanecía, y las pobres mujeres no podían hacer nada para retenerlo. Por más que dejaran la piel en el intento, sencillamente Edward, con la misma sonrisa y carisma con que las había conquistado, las dejaba satisfechas y con la anécdota para contar de que habían sido de las privilegiadas en compartir su cama.

¿Odiarlo?

No, jamás podrían hacerlo, siempre era un caballero. Solo les quedaba la duda de que habían hecho mal, que fue lo que no tuvieron en cuenta para mantener el fuego de la relación - o para algunas - cuestionarse porque no eran suficientes para él .

Mientras las mujeres estaban devanándose los sesos en estas cuestiones luego de cada separación, Edward continuaba con su vida de Abogado y Presidente de la compañía que había fundado junto a Emmet, quien a los veinte años había desarrollado un nuevo sistema operativo que tenia a Gates y a Apple tras de su cerebro, pero que este se negaba a vender.

De este modo los dos hermanos Cullen – Emmet como el nerd devenido en programador y Edward como la mente prodigiosa de negocios- habían fundado hacia nueve años atrás la _Cullen Software Company_, empresa que en poco tiempo se había posicionado en la vanguardia de la venta de servicios informáticos, tanto a empresas de gran porte como gobiernos en varios países del mundo.

La reunión que motivaba el viaje de Edward era precisamente la negociación con una empresa de gran porte en Europa. Le molestaba irse justo en este momento en el que tenía una linda niña esperándolo en su departamento dispuesta a pasar un glorioso fin de semana desnuda para él, pero el trabajo era lo primero.

\- El avión esta listo, solo debes decirle la hora en que deseas partir a Paul- dijo Emmet, al tiempo que se colocaba su abrigo – lo siento hermano, de verdad iría yo pero por nada del mundo dejare a Rose sola con Amanda recién operada

\- Lo se hermano, si fuera su padre tampoco lo haría, esa enana nos tiene de cabeza a todos, tú ve tranquilo y dale muchos besos de su tío, dile que si es buena niña, probablemente tenga una maleta extra en mi equipaje al regreso para ella, esa apendicitis nos va a costar millones

Emmet miro a su hermano, estaba seguro de que sería un gran padre. Verlo interactuar con su hija Amanda de cinco años era un placer para la vista. Se adoraban, incluso había veces que hasta sentía un poco de celos porque pensaba que su propia hija prefería a su tío antes que él, pero ¿ qué hacer ? era simplemente otra mujer que caía "en las redes" de Edward.

Al percibir la mirada sobre si, Edward levanto la vista

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada, solo pensaba, algún día serás un excelente papa hermanito, solo no entendiendo porque lo estas demorando tanto. Ya es hora Edward - dijo acercándose para pasarle uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros - búscate una buena mujer y sienta cabeza de una buena vez por todas.

\- El que quiso sentar cabeza fuiste tú, hermanito, no yo. Mi vida me gusta justo tal y como esta. Tengo todo lo que he deseado desde siempre, aquello por lo que me queme las pestañas estudiando en la universidad, soy exitoso tanto económica como profesionalmente, tengo a papá y a mamá a un distancia relativamente segura- dijo sonriendo al pensar en Carslile y Esme viviendo en los Hamptons - , y a esa preciosa niña . . . que dudo que sea tuya, es muy hermosa para ser hija de un oso sabes.

-¡Ya calla idiota! - dijo Emmet riendo y golpeando el hombro de su hermano- ¿acaso eres ciego o no has visto a su madre?

Edward rio, Rosalie era una mujer muy hermosa, un tanto ruda y por lo tanto, para nada su tipo.

\- Es verdad, gracias a Dios ha heredado los genes de su madre, menos mal que no su carácter - contesto riendo, para luego continuar- yo soy un espíritu libre , no dependo de nada ni de nadie, eso me asegura que nadie podrá atraparme jamás, porque simplemente no me interesa.

Emmet abrió la puerta de la oficina para que ambos salieran. Mientras se encaminaban al ascensor, pensaba en las palabras de Edward

\- No te vi nunca como un hombre egoísta Edward, pero estas hablando como tal- dijo mientras entraban en el ascensor y presionaba el botón que los llevaría hacia la azotea.

Emmet tomaría el helicóptero de la empresa.

\- No, no lo soy. Simplemente soy un hombre muy práctico, que tiene muy en claro sus prioridades, sabe exactamente lo que quiere y necesita para vivir una vida sin complicaciones.

\- Pero esa vida sin complicaciones ¿no te resulta vacía?- preguntó al tiempo que las puertas del elevador se abrían para dar paso al iluminado helipuerto.

Una fría brisa los recibió en la noche al tiempo que Edward respondía

\- No ha nacido mujer, ni fuerza de la naturaleza capaz de atarme, ninguna va a poder llevarme.

* * *

Existen fuerzas que no podemos ver, que están a nuestro lado siempre y que solemos notar cada tanto cuando sentimos los vellos de la nuca erizarse o nuestro corazón acelerarse sin motivo ni razón. Hablamos, como si ellas no estuvieran presentes, las negamos porque reconocer su existencia nos hace ver lo perecederos que somos en este gran plan universal.

No caemos en que estas existen, hasta que no tocan un punto sutil que hace tambalear todos los cimientos en los cuales forjamos nuestra persona y nuestra cordura.

Esa noche, en esa brisa, una fuerza de la naturaleza estaba presente en la azotea, esperando, buscando . . . justo cuando Edward hablo

_\- No ha nacido mujer, ni fuerza de la naturaleza capaz de atarme, ninguna va a poder llevarme. . . _

* * *

**HOLA MIS BRUJIS**

**DE NUEVO POR AQUI. **

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN UN CUENTO QUE ESCRIBI HACE ALGUN TIEMPO.**

**EN ESTE CAPÍTULO CONOCEMOS A EDWARD, EL PRÓXIMO SERA SOBRE BELLA. HASTA QUE ESTOS DOS SE ENCUENTREN, UN CAPI SERA PARA CADA UNO.**

**ESPERO QUE ME ACOMPAÑEN EN ESTA NUEVA VENTURA. DÉJENME CONOCER SU OPINON, SE LOS AGRADECERÉ INMENSAMENTE**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	2. Chapter 2

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer aunque habrá algunos hijos míos. Por lo demás. . . continúo jugando**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**ISABELLA**

Se apresuró a cerrar el paraguas mientras entraba en el edificio. La lluvia constante que caía desde hacía cuatro días había hecho estragos en aquella pequeña ciudad sudamericana, que no estaba acostumbrada ni preparada para recibir tal aguacero. Pulso el botón del elevador y arreglo su cabello que, a pesar de todo, se encontraba apenas húmedo. Mientras esperaba que la puerta se abriera frente a ella, cayó en la cuenta que esta no era la primera vez que visitaba la oficina del abogado de su padre, pero si era la primera vez que lo hacía sola.

Los últimos veinte días habían supuesto para Isabella Swan una suerte de montaña rusa emocional, esta exhausta tanto física como emocionalmente.

A sus veintinueve años podría jactarse de tener una vida relativamente tranquila; tan feliz y tan común como el resto de los mortales a los que conocía. Llevaba un año trabajando como medica en uno de los principales hospitales de la ciudad luego de haber terminado con honores la carrera, completamente enamorada de su perfecto novio quien, el día en que le entregaron el titulo de Doctora en Medicina, y en medio de la cena en su honor, había tenido la deferencia de pedir su mano. Charles y René- sus padres- habían tomado la noticia con sumo agrado. Aun recordaba las lagrimas de René cuando Jacobo deslizo el anillo en su dedo

Su madre - ¡Dios la extrañaba tanto! - ella siempre sabia que decir y como reaccionar, sabría que era lo que tendría que hacer a continuación, de encontrarse en su lugar. El sonido del elevador llegando frente a ella la distrajo del recuerdo. Entró y presionó en el número cinco y se dispuso a esperar.

-Hola, Isabella querida – dijo la secretaria del señor Williams poniéndose de pie y yendo a abrazarla ni bien la vio cruzar el umbral de la oficina – lamento mucho todo lo sucedido, cariño

\- Gracias Marta – dijo devolviendo el abrazo haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura - tengo una cita con Arturo, podrías avisarle que ya estoy aquí.

\- Pasa cielo, él te está esperando.

Isabella entro sin llamar, al fin a y al cabo , el hombre la conocía desde que nació. Arturo Williams era el abogado de su padre y su amigo. Tenía sesenta y cinco años y como hombre solitario que era – Isabella en su fuero interno sospechaba que era gay- siempre se sintió a gusto en la casa Swan, ya que allí encontraba la familia y el calor de hogar que no tenia.

Arturo observo entrar a Isabella con un nudo en el pecho, no tenía buenas noticias para ella. Se encamino a recibirla con los brazos abiertos

\- Hija

\- Hola Arturo – contesto refugiándose en los brazos y soltando ahora sí, todo el caudal de angustia que tenía en su interior.

\- Ya cariño – dijo el hombre acariciando su cabello- sácalo, déjalo fluir, sabes que no tienes que aparentar conmigo

-¡Dios! yo . . . lo lamento- dijo haciendo el intento de recomponerse, tomando el pañuelo que el hombre le ofrecía para secarse los ojos- no quiero hacerte perder tu tiempo, se que estas ocupado

\- Tonterías - respondió Arturo conduciéndola hacia la silla frente a su escritorio - sabes que siempre tendré tiempo para ti, sobre todo, hoy Isabella. . . debes tomar decisiones linda, se nos acaba el tiempo

\- Lo sé - dijo suspirando al tiempo que tomaba asiento - dime, has podido revisar los papeles

\- Los he revisado una y otra vez y la situación es tal cual te la detalle en nuestra última reunión

\- ¡Dios no puede ser!

El hombre asintió

\- Es imposible que se haya perdido todo, papa no haría algo así, tomaría previsiones – dijo poniéndose de pie de golpe yendo hacia la ventana, no podía estarse quieta

-Lo siento hija

\- ¿Estas completamente seguro? – pregunto volviéndose hacia el hombre que la miraba desde el escritorio con los viejos lentes de montura dorada- papá era muy previsor, siempre se manejo con sumo cuidado en sus negocios. . .

\- Mira Isabella. . .- dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie mientras se quitaba los lentes para dirigirsrse a donde la chica se encontraba – tienes razón, tu padre siempre fue muy previsor pero, arriesgo todo en este asunto. No solo no contrato ninguna póliza sino que todos los activos de la empresa quedaron comprometidos como garantía en ese crédito que tomo para la nueva inversión. Si a eso le sumas que el dólar en este país se ha ido al mil demonio gracias al elevadísimo déficit fiscal de este gobierno y que los inversionistas que prometieron cumplir se retiraron sin siquiera pisar este lugar, pues niña. . . lo siento. Solo hay deudas, deudas muy grandes Isabella y todas mi querida, recaen en ti.

La muchacha lo miro. Sintió como si de pronto un enrome hoyo se abriera en la boca de su estomago.

\- Mira cariño, yo tengo ahorros, puedo ayudarte pero no va a alcanzar para responder a todos los acreedores, tendrás que deshacerte de la casa Bella, es la única forma que puedas obtener la cantidad de dinero que necesitas.

\- Malditas leyes, solo en este país olvidado de Dios es que puede existir algo así, es injusto que las deudas pasen de padres a hijos, ¿no puedo hacer una petición legal? algo que pueda darme más plazo, yo no tengo esa cantidad, no hago negocios, no tengo idea…  
Isabella había empezado a descontrolarse

-Cálmate Bella - dijo Arturo tomándola por los hombros- podemos hacerlo pero igual deberás pagar, terminaran embargando tus bienes y sé que no querrás eso, es un proceso amargo y doloroso. Mi consejo es que vendas la casa, el auto de tu padre es de alta gama, también algunas joyas de Rene, lo que puedas para juntar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible en el menor tiempo posible, sino la deuda generará intereses y será mil veces peor. Además debes liquidar al personal que trabaja en la casa, hay que pagar todas las indemnizaciones por despido y eso también llevara algún dinero, ¿todos siguen ahí?

\- Amalia y Héctor se quedaran hasta finales de mes, dicen que no quieren dejarme sola, yo les dije que tendría que prescindir de sus servicios pero no han querido irse

Las lagrimas fluían sin control por su rostro, no entendía como podía estar pasando todo esto. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Y el seguro de vida de papa? ¿Y los seguros de las tarjetas?

\- Existen cariño, pero no son gran cosa, el seguro de las tarjetas cubre la deuda de las mismas y eso no es lo importante. Yo te aconsejo que el seguro de vida de Charles lo cobres y eso sea lo que guardes para ti. La mayor cantidad de dinero la dará la venta de la propiedad y los coches hija, con eso y lo que yo te pueda prestar creo que saldaremos la mayoría de las cosas. Isabella yo . . . me siento en parte responsable de que estés pasando por esta situación, yo debí presionar más a tu padre para que tomara otros recaudos pero. . .

\- No Arturo, yo sé cómo era papá, cuando algo se le ponía en la cabeza nada lo hacía cambiar de opinión, debía estar muy seguro de que este negocio resultaría como para jugar el todo por el todo

-Es. . . que nunca pensó que fuera morir linda

\- Lo sé.

Isabella sopeso momentáneamente sus opciones. Vender la casa le implicaba un nuevo dolor, uno más a la lista que llevaba sobre si, entendía perfectamente que deshacerse de la casa era la única salida que tenía en el momento, pero dejarla ir, implicaba dejar ir una parte de su vida que no quería perder, era el nexo físico que la conectaba al recuerdo de sus padres y aunque le pareciera mentira, a su antigua vida. Tomar decisiones nunca le había costado demasiado porque siempre tenía el respaldo de su familia si algo llegaba a salir mal, pero ahora todo era diferente.

Suspiro otra vez presionándose levemente las sienes tratando de clamar el punzante dolor de cabeza que la aquejaba, para girarse y responder.

\- Muy bien Arturo, voy a vender la casa, pero por favor , asegúrate de conseguir por ella lo que realmente vale. Si voy a hacer esto debe ser radical, no pienso regalar un solo ladrillo de ella ¿tú conoces algún corredor de bienes raíces donde poder ofrecerla? no es una propiedad común

\- Si mi querida, tranquila, llamare a un tasador y comenzaremos con los trámites para poder ofrecerla. . . sé que esto es muy difícil cariño pero es la única solución posible

Isabella esbozo una sonrisa y se acerco para abrazar a Arutro y despedirse

\- Te llamare en la mañana y gracias por tu ofrecimiento, trataremos de resolver esto con la venta, tus ahorros son tuyos mi querido amigo, pero agradezco tu gesto con el alma.

Arturo la beso en la mejilla antes que la puerta se cerrara tras de ella

Una vez fuera se dirigió a su coche. Comenzó a conducir sin tener claro dónde ir, luego de dar vueltas por veinte minutos sin rumbo fijo, estaciono frente a un parque e intento clamarse, otro episodio de llanto estaba por venir y no podía conducir así. Siempre fue prudente a la hora de manejar, tal como se lo había enseñado Charlie. Su padre era el mejor conductor que conocía, aun no podía creer que su muerte ocurriera justo como accidente de transito

La segunda luna de miel de sus padres por la costa francesa, era el regalo que por su treinta y cinco aniversario de bodas Charlie le había dado a René

_-"Lo lamentamos señorita, pero debemos informarle que el auto en el que viajaban sus padres se salió del la ruta y cayó en un despeñadero, ambos han fallecido, necesitamos urgentemente que se ponga en contacto con la embajada de su país aquí en Mónaco"_

Podía recordar, como si la estuviera escuchando ahora, la impersonal voz de la mujer con acento francés, quien luego de identificarse y corroborar sus datos como hija del matrimonio Swan, le dio la noticia.

A ese fatídico momento le siguió el viaje relámpago a Mónaco acompañada de Jacobo - tarea de por sí difícil desde un país sudamericano como en el que se encontraba- , la horrenda experiencia del reconocimiento de los cuerpos, los interminables trámites para la repatriación , la espera del resultado de las autopsias y por último el informe técnico policial en el cual se dejaba constancia que la causa del accidente se debió a la pérdida de control en el coche de alquiler que Charles conducía debido al poco conocimiento del propio vehículo y de un camino difícil y accidentado.

La llamada en su celular la saco de los recuerdos

-Hola Isabella

\- Jac cariño como estas

\- Bien, escucha necesitamos hablar, voy para tu casa

\- Dame media hora y llego cariño – le llamo la atención lo frio que se escuchaba - ¿ está todo bien?

\- Si, nos vemos en media hora, procura no tardarte - y Jacobo corto la llamada.

Isabella miro durante unos segundos la pantalla del celular tratando de convencerse de que todo estaría bien.

Veinticinco minutos después estacionaba el auto frente a su casa y noto que Jacobo ya había llegado. Se dirigió directamente a la sala.

\- Hola cariño- dijo acercándose al sofá donde él estaba sentado – dime que sucede

\- Hola Isabella- dijo saludándola con un beso en la mejilla cosa que la inquieto- disculpa la urgencia de la llamada pero tengo algo importante que decirte linda.

\- Bien, te escucho- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

\- Bella mira, debo salir de viaje

\- ¿Qué, ahora? Pero que sucedió

\- La nueva sucursal de la empresa en España no está funcionando todo lo bien que quisiéramos y papá quiere que me haga cargo personalmente.

\- Jacobo eso es grandioso, es una gran oportunidad para ti amor, solo que. .. ¿qué pasara con nuestra boda? es decir, ahora me será imposible acompañarte, sabes con todo lo que está pasando. . . ¿cuánto tiempo estarás allí?

-El tiempo que sea necesario Bella, en cuanto a la boda . . . creo. . . que deberíamos aplazarla

Isabella lo miro como si no hubiera escuchado bien

-Espera un minuto ¿qué quieres decir con aplazarla?

\- Seamos realistas Bella, tu ahora no estás en posición de pensar en una boda, con todo lo que ha pasado con tus padres cariño, además yo no voy a pedirte que abandones todo por seguirme, tienes tu carrera aquí. . .

Isabella sintió que el piso se abría bajo sus pies, por segunda vez en el día. Miro a Jacobo y entendió que esto no era un aplazamiento como él decía, esto era una suspensión definitiva. Se puso de pie y lo enfrento

\- Mira, se que en este momento no soy el mejor partido- dijo haciendo comillas con sus manos en el aire- pero al menos podrías tener la decencia de decirme que ya no te quieres casar conmigo a inventar toda esta farsa del viaje por la empresa.

-Oye Isabella no hay ninguna farsa aquí, simplemente es algo que debo hacer por mi familia

-Claro y que a mí me parta un rayo ¿verdad? , cielos pensé que nuestra relación te importaba Jacob

\- Y me importa Bella , solo que en este momento. . .

\- En este momento deberías quedarte conmigo- grito levantándose- apoyarme en esta mierda en la que estoy metida, ayudarme a sobrellevar todo pero claro, que casualidad no, que tu adorado papá me quite de en medio con esta petición, justo cuando la empresa de mi padre se fue al diablo

\- ¡No te permito que hables así de mi padre!

-Me permites lo que quiera porque estoy en mi casa y voy a decir lo que me de la regalada gana, sé que no soy santa de la devoción de tu padre, pero esto , esto es lo más bajo que ha podido hacer

\- Mira evidentemente no estás pensando con claridad- respondió Jacobo poniéndose también de pie- mejor me voy, mañana terminaremos esta charla cuando estés mas tranquila

\- ¿Que no estoy pensando con claridad? veo todo muy claramente Jac, y si mejor vete, creo que ya has dicho todo cuanto tenias que decir

Jacobo se acerco para despedirse pero se encontró con la mano de Isabella directo en su rostro, la bofetada sonó fuerte y clara en la habitación

\- Ahí tienes mi despedida, que tú y tu adorada familia tengan mucha suerte con la empresa - dijo girándose para que él no viera las lagrimas en sus ojos. Cuando sintió que la puerta se cerraba, se dejo caer en el piso abrazándose a sí misma. Fuertes espasmos sacudían su cuerpo mientras daba rienda suelta a un llanto profundo y desgarrador

Por fin el padre de Jacobo había logrado meterse en su relación.

Jamás, jamás le gusto ese hombre, la forma como se manejaba con el resto del mundo como si él fuera un ser superior, era algo que Isabella nunca había tolerado, pero ella amaba a Jacobo con todo su corazón, se había enamorado perdidamente de él desde la primera vez que lo vio, asi que decidió seguir adelante aunque podía percibir claramente que a su suegro ella tampoco le agradaba. Debía reconocer que el hombre se manejaba diplomáticamente, hubiera sido un escándalo que se opusiera abiertamente a su relación con Jacobo ya que no tenía nada que argumentar en contra de ella, por eso la tolero, pero ahora, que estaba sola y no tenía ni el dinero ni el respaldo de su familia detrás, el hombre simplemente impuso su voluntad.

Estaba tan furiosa, tan indignada, tan terriblemente dolida por todo lo que estaba sucediendo que tardo en darse cuenta de una de las grandes verdades que podía sacar en limpio de esta situación : Jac simplemente, no la amaba. No lucho por la relación, simplemente se acomodo a los deseos de su padre

A la fría luz de esta nueva revelación comenzó a calmarse, se levanto lentamente y se dirigió al balcón de su habitación, abrió tranquilamente el ventanal y se asomo al exterior

¿Saltar? , sería una buena opción teniendo en cuenta la realidad de su vida, sin familia, sin dinero, a punto de quedarse sin hogar y sobre todo sin el pilar que consideraba seguro: su amor

\- ¡No seas idiota! - susurro la parte racional de su cerebro - solo te romperías un hueso y complicarías mas la situación, no hay tanta altura aquí como para partirte el cuello.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza cuando una cálida brisa soplo por el lugar, miro hacia el horizonte donde las últimas luces del día daban paso a la noche naciente y se dijo para sí misma con total certeza

\- Es la primera y la última vez que entrego mi corazón en bandeja, sentir está sobrevalorado, juro que jamás, jamás volveré a enamorarme.

* * *

Existen fuerzas que no podemos ver, que están a nuestro lado siempre y que solemos notar cada tanto cuando sentimos los vellos de la nuca erizarse o nuestro corazón acelerarse sin motivo ni razón. Hablamos, como si ellas no estuvieran presentes, las negamos porque reconocer su existencia nos hace ver lo perecederos que somos en este gran plan universal.

No caemos en que estas existen, hasta que no tocan un punto sutil que hace tambalear todos los cimientos en los cuales forjamos nuestra persona y nuestra cordura.

Esa noche, en esa brisa, una fuerza de la naturaleza estaba presente en el balcón , esperando, buscando . . . justo cuando Isabella habló

_\- Es la primera y la última vez que entrego mi corazón en bandeja, juro que jamás, jamás volveré a enamorarme …_

* * *

**_Hola niñas_**

**_Segundo capitulo de esta nueva historia_**

**_¿La vida de Isabella no esta nada facil verdad?_**

**_Este capitulo es denso, oscuro, dificil porque asi esta su vida ahora, en contrapartida a la fantastica vida de Edward._**

**_Como ya lo habran notado, Isabella esta en Sudamerica, en algunos capitulos ya se encontraran, no se impacienten!_**

**_Les agradezco a todas por los rr , los alertas y favoritos, por el gran apoyo que ha recibido esta cosa loca nueva. A las lectora silenciosas si las hay, tambien mis gracias para ustedes._**

**_Dejenme sabeer su opinion, es mi alimento_**

**_Nos leemos en unos dias_**


	3. Chapter 3

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer aunque habrá algunos hijos míos. Por lo demás. . . continúo jugando**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**INICIO**

Acarició suavemente con su lengua el erguido pezón, sonrió satisfecho al ver los resultados de su ardua tarea, mientras tomaba ambos senos con las manos para juntarlos en el centro del pecho de la mujer presionando levemente sobre ellos. El gemido que escucho le dio la certeza que ella estaba disfrutando. Siguió bajando por su cuerpo, se detuvo en el ombligo jugueteando un momento en él mientras acariciaba apenas el contorno de la cintura con las yemas de sus dedos, continuó su camino por la línea del centro del vientre al tiempo que sus manos se acomodaban en las caderas apretando las mismas, mientras rozaba con los dientes el monte de Venus.

Acarició lentamente el interior de los muslos logrando que la chica se abriera ante el aún mas, envolvió con su lengua experta el clítoris hinchado, mojando, frotando, raspando una y otra vez para luego separarse y soplar sobre él, mientras que con sus dedos acariciaba los labios húmedos y la penetraba sin piedad.

Observó como la chica se retorcía a causa del placer que le estaba dando y una sonrisa autosuficiente se estampo en su rostro. Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, noto como se comenzaba a poner tensa, le encantaba verlas así. A punto del orgasmo las mujeres adquirían esa semejanza con las cuerdas de un violín: tensas, hermosas, magníficas, esperando el toque justo que hiciera desprender de ellas la nota mágica.

Se hinco y levantó una de las piernas para apoyarla contra su hombro y la penetró de una estocada, profundo, abriéndose paso dentro de ella, comenzó a moverse, primero lento y luego adquiriendo mayor velocidad y certeza, llegando justo al lugar donde quería. Las manos de la chica se aferraban a las sabanas mientras se deshacía en gemidos. Sin avisarle, la giró dejándola en cuatro, dándole una fuerte nalgada que le dio a su muslo un encantador tono rosa.

No estaba a favor del castigo, no era un dominante ni un sádico, pero una nalgada en el momento justo le encantaba. . . y a las chicas también.

Volvió a enterrarse en ella sosteniéndola fuertemente de las caderas con una mano mientras que con la otra la tomaba del hombro. En cuatro estacadas más se vino gloriosamente dentro de ella. Ambos cayeron exhaustos sobre las sabanas revueltas.

\- Mmmm . . . Dios. . . eres magnífico – dijo Kate con un mohín mientras disfrutaba de la agradable presión que le producía el cuerpo de Edward sobre el suyo

\- Digamos que tengo una ligera idea de lo que hago nena- respondió él besando la base de su cuello y levantándose con ímpetu.

La chica sintió inmediatamente la falta del peso y el frio se apodero de su espalda

-¿Dónde vas?

\- A ducharme, ya te dije que debo ir a casa de mis padres

\- Aja. . . y yo no puedo acompañarte ¿verdad?

\- Lo siento Kate, pero lo hago contemplando tu total bienestar. Créeme cuando te digo que solo estoy ahorrándote una tarde de mortal aburrimiento- contestó Edward guiñándole un ojo mientras se perdía en el baño.

Abrió la ducha y templó el agua mientras tomaba una de las toallas del impecablemente ordenado armario de su baño. Se observó un momento en el impresionante espejo iluminado por luces leds en su parte superior, a sus treinta y cinco años podía decir que su apariencia física estaba en su total apogeo. Sabia el efecto que provocaba en las mujeres y disfrutaba de esto. La semana sin ir al gimnasio debido al viaje no había dejado huellas pero, no podía dejarse estar. Mañana a primera hora, estaría en la cinta.

Escucho a Kate caminar por la habitación, aunque se alistara a tiempo nada cambiaria. No la llevaría, ni a ella ni a ninguna otra mujer a la casa de sus padres. Su familia era su santuario, su lugar tranquilo, donde era el hijo, el hermano, el tío, y no solo el abogado de prestigio que era para los demás.

Mientras se metía bajo la ducha, repentinamente se encontró pensando en sus padres y en su relación

Su padre Carslile era un asesor financiero ya retirado al igual que Esme, su madre. Ambos se habían conocido en la empresa en la cual trabajaban, pero en ese momento los dos estaban comprometidos. Esme estaba casada desde hacía dos años, se encontraba atrapada en un matrimonio en el cual la pasión y el amor se habían esfumado tan rápido como habían llegado, dejando la relación reducida a una convivencia superflua, sostenida por la costumbre. En cambio Craslile estaba felizmente comprometido planificando su boda cuando su novia murió en un accidente de tránsito. Todos en la empresa le ayudaron a hacer frente a tal pérdida y con el tiempo el compañerismo que existía entre Carslile y Esme fue transformándose en amistad. Se encontraron por casualidad en un concierto de la Filarmónica de Nueva York en el Avery Fisher Hall - al cual por supuesto Henry, el esposo de Esme se había negado a acompañarla - y desde allí poco a poco fueron formando una solida amistad basada en los puntos en común que fueron descubriendo que tenían.

Carslile le ayudo a encontrar el valor para pedirle el divorcio a su esposo, haciéndole ver que estaba desperdiciando su vida al lado de alguien que en realidad no la amaba. Luego de esto y con el transcurso del tiempo la amistad que los unía se fue transformando en un amor sólido y bien fundado.

Se casaron y dos años después llegó Edward, cinco años más tarde Emmet.

Él admiraba la relación que tenían sus padres pero era consciente de que él no estaba hecho para eso. El nivel de compromiso que se requería para que un matrimonio como el de ellos funcionara, no estaba dentro de sus estándares. No buscaba el amor, espero por él un tiempo, años atrás, pero como a sus treinta y cinco años nunca se había enamorado llego a la conclusión de que simple y sencillamente, el amor no era para él.

Por eso también admiraba a Emmet, él lo había encontrado, el día en que la cabrona de su cuñada- como solía llamarla en secreto- casi lo toma a golpes de puño porque le hizo un rayón con su auto, al BMW que ella manejaba. Al ver a aquella impactante rubia y escuchar todas las groserías que salían de preciosa boca con asombrosa fluidez, Emmet simplemente se enamoró en el acto.

Por eso, simplemente se dedicaba a disfrutar de las mujeres el tiempo que durara con ellas antes de aburrirse. Nunca se planteó continuar con una relación, no veía la necesidad porque no amaba a ninguna de las chicas con las que salía. Las respetaba, por eso no le gustaba mentirles, les dejaba muy en claro que era lo que quería y como lo quería. Todas y cada una de ellas sabían que lo que comenzaban con Edward Cullen tenía fecha de caducidad.

La única criatura del sexo femenino por la cual sentía una asombrosa y maravillosa debilidad era por Amanda.

Su sobrina era la luz de sus ojos, adoraba esa niña como a nadie en el mundo, le robo su corazón ni bien la tuvo en brazos a la hora de nacida, tal vez, porque estaba seguro de que nunca seria padre.

Apuró su baño y se envolvió en la bata. Al entrar en la habitación encontró a Kate dando los últimos retoques a su maquillaje.

\- Bien cariño, ya te dejo en paz. Hazme saber si tienes planes para esta noche - dijo la mujer pasando el dedo índice por todo el largo de su torso y recogiendo con su lengua una gota solitaria que caía por el cuello de Edward.

\- Lo haré preciosa, no te preocupes - contesto dándole un pellizco en el trasero.

Kate le golpeó la mano con una sonrisa y tomando su chaqueta se encamino hacia la puerta.

Edward no la acompaño, ella sabía de sobra como encontrar la salida. Miró la hora en su celular y se apresuró a vestirse, tomó una fina camisa de lino blanco y unos jeans negros del estante superior. Al levantar la vista vio la caja negra que contenía su saxofón. Adoraba tocarlo pero hacía mucho tiempo que no la música no ocupaba un lugar preponderante en su vida. La empresa, las citas, los viajes, hasta la propia familia no le dejaban tiempo para hacerlo.

Acaricio lentamente la caja, dejando vagar los dedos por la suave superficie cuando recordó que debía irse. No le gustaba llegar tarde a ningún lugar y menos al cumpleaños de su madre.

\- Otra vez será viejo amigo- dijo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del armario.

Mientras se vestía pensó en lo cómoda que era su vida, sin ataduras, ni compromisos, con una familia que lo amaba y a la que amaba, con su carrera en la cima y su empresa consolidada dentro de las diez mejores del país. Realmente no podía pedir nada mas, pensó sonriendo confiado mientras se ajustaba la correa del reloj cuando una ráfaga de aire se coló en la habitación.

\- Que raro, no deje ninguna ventana abierta- se dijo a sí mismo, volviéndose para revisar.

Una de los ventanales del dormitorio estaba sin embargo abierto. Corrió la fina cortina de voile para cerrar el vidrio cuando noto el destello de una figura reflejada en él.

Se giro rápidamente pensando que Kate había regresado, pero la habitación estaba vacía. Volvió a mirar el cristal pero no había nada allí. Otra ráfaga de aire o envolvió y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Cerró la ventana y miró otra vez el dormitorio, dudando, podría jurar que había _alguien_ ahí.

\- Te estás poniendo paranoico con la edad Cullen – se dijo nuevamente a si mismo mientras terminaba de calzarse. Tomó luego un abrigo, las llaves de su auto, el perfume francés favorito de Esme que había comprado para obsequiarle, el estuche para Amanda y salió del departamento, recorriendo la sala con la vista una vez más antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

\- ¿Cuándo va a llegar el tío Edy? ¡Ya estoy aburrida aquí!

Era la quinta vez en menos de una hora que Amanda preguntaba por Edward. Rose puso los ojos en blanco. La niña estaba aún recuperándose de su cirugía, lo que suponía que debía guardar reposo; lo que suponía su vez, un desgaste para todos ideando diversas estrategias para que una traviesa niña de cinco años se quedara quieta.

Ya habían quedado por el piso libros de pintar, películas a medio mirar y juegos de mesa. Emmet estaba considerando seriamente darle su celular para que jugara (cosa que jamás sucedía porque tanto Rose como él pensaban que una niña de su edad no tenia porque tener un aparato de esos a su alcance).

El abuelo Carslile llego al rescate con un libro de cuentos recién comprado de la Bruja Winnie, su historia favorita

\- Tranquila cielo, tu tío debe estar por llegar de un momento a otro, sabes que nunca hace esperar a su princesa, mira lo que tiene el abuelo para ti

\- ¡Winnieeeeee!- exclamo Amanda mientras se levantaba para dar un salto en el sofá

-¡Quietaaaaaa!- exclamaron todos mientras intentaban sostenerla, justo cuando Edward entraba en la sala

\- ¡Oigan! ¿por qué le están gritando a mi princesa?

-¡ Tío Edyyyy !

Edward instintivamente sonrió al ver la ondulada cabellera rubia que se asomó por el respaldo del sofá. Odiaba que lo llamaran Edy, excepto Amanda. La niña estiro los brazos hacia él provocando que su corazón se derritiera.

\- Hola mi princesa hermosa, ¿qué te están haciendo esta pandada de viejos mi amor?

\- La pandada de viejos está tratando de que tu adorada princesa no se descosa – dijo Rose con su característico tono, saludando a su cuñado con una guiñada

\- Mamaaa no me voy a des. . des. . . eso que tú dices, tío mira no me dejan mover, voy a transformarme en una momiaaaaa uuuuhhhh- dijo Amanda imitando a una errática momia mientras se dirigía a los brazos abiertos con que la esperaba su tío

\- Hola princesa – dijo abrazando con cuidado a la niña dándole un beso en su regordeta mejilla

\- Hola tío bonito - respondió la niña colgándose de su cuello.

Con la niña en brazos Edward saludo a su padre

-Hola viejo

-Hola no tan joven hijo – respondió Carslile con una sonrisa, palmeándole la espalda

\- ¿Dónde está mamá?- pregunto sonriendo, mientras dejaba sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala el regalo de su madre

-Terminando de arreglarse, ya debe bajar

\- Menos mal que llegaste, ya no sabíamos que hacer para que se quedara quieta- dijo Emmet entrando en la sala, ataviado con un delantal en el que se leía BARBECUE KING y con una enorme pinza y un tenedor en cada mano. Se acerco a Edward para darle un abrazo.

\- Eso es porque mi princesa es una incomprendida, ¿verdad cariño?

\- Verdad, ya estoy bien y mi panza ni me duele

-Pero igual tienes que estar mas quietita, sino esa cicatriz no va a quedar bonita

-¿ A ti no te va a gustar? – preguntó la niña de pronto muy interesada en la opinión de Edward

Rosalie volvió a rodar los ojos, hacia cuatro días que todos le decían lo mismo, pero claro, si se lo decía su adorado tio . . .

\- A mí me gusta todo lo que tu tengas pero si te lastimas te va a doler y eso si que no me gusta – contestó mientras tomaba asiento y acomodaba a la niña sobre sus piernas

\- Bieeen, entonces me estaré quietecita, aunque. . . si tuviera un regalo lindo . . . como todos lo que le han traído a la abuelita Esme hoy, estaría mejor- dijo Amanda poniendo cara de el Gato con Botas de Shrek para mirar a su tío.

\- Pobrecita tú, así que nadie te ha dado nada, déjame ver si tengo algo para ti

Edward sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta un estuche alargado color champagne, adornado con una fina cinta de organza blanca y se lo dio a Amanda.

La pequeña desató el moño y abrió el estuche para encontrar una delicada pulsera de oro con cuatro engarces. Un osito, dos flores y un corazón.

\- Wow tiooooo que lindaaa – exclamo la niña sacando la pulsera del estuche y tendiendo coqueta la muñeca para que su tío se la colocara

-Vaya ¿que tenemos aquí?- dijo Carslile acercándose

\- Mi regalo, mira qué bonita abuelo

Edward sonrió

\- La elegí para ti en Francia porque las figuras significan algo ¿ quieres saber?

La pequeña afirmó con la cabeza, no sacaba la vista de su brazo

\- Bien, las flores son la abuela y tu mamá – dijo mirando a Rose quien le devolvió una sonrisa – el oso por supuesto es tu papá y el corazón, somos el abuelo y yo, porque nuestros corazones son todos tuyos

La niña lo miro resplandeciente y lo abrazó con fuerza

-¡Gracias tío bonito! Nunca jamás me la voy a quitar, es mi joya favorita

Amanda era una niña muy coqueta, ya se apreciaba a su edad el gusto por las alhajas heredado de Esme, tenía una vasta colección de anillos y cadenitas con dijes, pero esta era su primera pulsera-

\- Es preciosa, muchas gracias Edward- dijo Rose

\- ¿Qué es lo precioso además de mi nieta? – dijo Esme llegando a la sala

\- Hola mamá, feliz cumpleaños – dijo Edward estirándose para saludar a su madre

\- Mira abuela lo que me ha regalado mi tío bonito

-¡Pero qué preciosidad!, es muy hermosa, hijo – dijo Esme observando la pulsera

\- Si y mira las flores son tu y mamá, el oso es mi papi oso lindo y el corazón son el abuelito y mi tío bonito – se apresuro a explicar Amanda – y también hay un regalo para ti

\- Toma mamá – dijo Edward entregando el obsequio

\- Hijo lo recordaste, adoro esta fragancia muchas gracias cielo – dijo Esme besando a Edward

-¡Esta lista la carne! – anuncio en ese momento con su vozarrón desde el patio Emmet

El almuerzo en la enorme barbacoa que daba al parque y al solárium de la piscina transcurrió entre charlas y risas. El cumpleaños número sesenta de Esme se celebraría con una importante fiesta el próximo viernes, ese domingo era el festejo exclusivamente familiar.

Edward explicó cómo había ido el viaje, lo difíciles que estaban los empresarios, pero al final habían terminado firmando el contrato-

\- Debes descansar un poco hijo, te noto más delgado, ¿te estás alimentando bien? – pregunto Esme al ver que Edward apenas había tocado la comida.

\- Si como siempre, mamá tranquila, solo estoy un poco cansado

Esme tomo la mano de su hijo cuando la noto extremadamente fría. Se levanto de su silla y toco la frente de Edward

\- Hijo, estas ardiendo en fiebre.

* * *

_Suele suceder que cuando nos encontramos cómodos y seguros, la vida acostumbra a traernos cambios, cuando menos lo esperamos, cuando menos lo necesitamos. . . _

* * *

**HOLA NIÑAS**

**Capi 3 ARRIBA**

**SEGUIMOS CONOCIENDO A EDWARD, ¿QUÉ LES PARECE? ¿ NO ES UN AMOR CON SU SOBRINA? SE AVECINAN CAMBIOS EN SU PERFECTA VIDA, ¿CÓMO CREEN QUE LO TOMARÁ?**

**EL PROXIMO CAPI SERA SOBRE BELLA, NO DESESPEREN, YA SE VAN A ENCONTRAR**

**Quiero agradecer a todas por los alertas, rr y favoritos y por la paciencia que han tenido con la demora en la actualización, pero las cuestiones de salud son asi, nos quitan tiempo.**

**Les dejo el link del grupo de Facebook para las que se quieran unir, serán todas bienvenidas, allí estarán fotos del departamento de Edward y de la pulsera de Amanda.**

**Espero sus comentarios, son mi alimento**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	4. Chapter 4

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer aunque habrá algunos hijos míos. Por lo demás. . . continúo jugando**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**NUEVOS CAMINOS**

\- Muy bien señorita Swan, creo que ha sido un negocio muy beneficioso para ambos- dijo el hombre estrechándole la mano- mis abogados se pondrán en contacto con el suyo para finiquitar los detalles legales y acordar el pago.

\- Ha sido un placer señor Sammuel,- respondió Isabella con una sonrisa mientras devolvía el saludo con un apretón firme- por favor dele mis saludos a su esposa.

-Así será mi querida, y ten por descontado que cuidare esta propiedad , es magnífica

\- Gracias – respondió Isabella mientras acompañaba al hombre a la puerta.

Cerró la misma, apoyó su espalda contra ella cerrando los ojos y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, por fin había sucedido. Su casa ya no le pertenecía.

Sabía que eso era lo que debía hacer, racionalmente era su meta ya que necesitaba salir de las deudas desesperadamente, por lo tanto, que se hubiera cerrado el trato le produjo cierta tranquilidad, aunque no por esto, pudo evitar la punzada de dolor y tristeza que la embargó.

Luego de un momento decidió dejar de auto compadecerse y apelando a su sentido práctico fue hacia la cocina donde había dejado el periódico con los anuncios clasificados de ventas de inmuebles. Necesitaba encontrar un departamento urgentemente, de ser posible en el centro cerca del hospital, no muy grande ya que su vida social y sus amigas se habían reducido considerablemente luego de la crisis financiera por la que atravesaba.

\- Tranquila mi niña, suele suceder, lo bueno de esto es que puedes tener en claro quienes en realidad son tus amigos y quiénes no – le había dicho Amalia en una ocasión en que Bella llamó a una de sus incondicionales amigas y ésta no estaba disponible para atenderla.

Amalia y Héctor , esa era otro de los asuntos a los cuales debería hacer frente pronto en vista de la venta de la propiedad. Los quería como a los abuelos que nunca conoció, ellos formaban parte de su vida desde siempre y seria tremendamente extraño no escucharlos a su alrededor.

Se preparó un café mientras esperaba que Amalia volviera de su descanso, debía hablar con ella y con Héctor ese mismo día. Si bien tenía todavía dos semanas de tiempo antes de tener que abandonar la casa, no podía dejar que las fechas se le vinieran encima.

Mientras revolvía su café el teléfono sonó. Tomo la extensión de la cocina

\- Hola

_\- ¡Hola cariño!_

\- ¡Alicia!, amiga mía, que bueno escucharte – exclamo Bella sorprendida, no esperaba que Alicia la llamara hoy, ya que solía hacerlo los sábados.

\- _No Alicia Isabella, Alice, ya lo sabes_\- exclamó su amiga al otro lado de la línea

-Está bien no me regañes, dime como esta mi niño

\- _Tu niño está bien, adorable como siempre y extrañando a su madrina, ahora te paso con él pero primero dime, ¿cómo estás tú?_

-Ay amiga, estoy bien, tratando de salir de esto, sabes, hace un momento cerré el trato por la venta de la casa

_-Oye, eso es una muy buena noticia Bella_

-Sí, lo es, solo que eso no me impide estar triste ,tu sabes lo que significa esta casa para mí

Alicia, o Alice – como insistía en que llamara- sí que lo sabía.

Isabella y Alice eran amigas desde que compartieron clase en el Kinder. El papa de Alice trabajaba como representante diplomático y uno de los tantos destinos a lo que arribó acompañado de su familia fue ese país. Habían compartido toda su niñez y parte de su adolescencia hasta que el cargo de Stwart el papa de Alice termino y volvieron a Estados Unidos, pero nunca dejaron por esto, de ser amigas. Casi todos los veranos Isabella visitaba a Alice y si Bella no iba, Alice venia a Sudamérica.

Así, hacia ocho años atrás había acompañado como dama de honor la boda de su amiga y cuando tres años más tarde Alice dio a luz a un precioso niño, Isabella se convirtió en su madrina, por lo tanto cada cumpleaños del pequeño Andy significaba un viaje de Isabella a Nueva York.

\- _Lo sé amiga_\- dijo Alice tratando de levantarle el ánimo_\- pero piensa, los recuerdos los llevaras contigo, no es necesario un espacio físico para recordar los buenos momentos y a las personas que amamos_

\- Tienes razón, pero es tan difícil . . .

\- _Si es verdad, por eso_ – dijo Alice dándole un tonito a la última palabra – _tengo una propuesta que hacerte_

\- A ver – contesto Bello con un suspiro, cuando Alice le daba entonación a las palabras es porque algo descabellado se le había ocurrido

\- _Vente a vivir a Nueva York_

\- ¿Perdón? creo que no te escuche bien, ¿que vaya a vivir a Nueva York? ¿Acaso te volviste loca?

\- _Linda, ya me conoces, por lo tanto, deberías saber que loca hace tiempo que estoy, pero mira cariño dime ¿Qué te detiene ahí?_

Isabella se detuvo y lo pensó por un momento

¿Qué la detenía ahí? No familia, no amigos, no amor y ahora no casa, solo . . .

\- Es una oferta tentadora pero. . . mi trabajo, tu. . .

\- _¡Ay por favor Isabella, puedes trabajar aquí y lo sabes!_\- respondió Alice interrumpiéndola - _quizás debas actualizar tu titulo o realizar alguna residencia, no lo sé , se lo preguntaremos a Jas cuando llegue pero por favor amiga, no quiero pensar que estas en el fin del mundo sola y triste. Tienes una familia aquí, Jasper, Andy y yo ya lo hablamos cariño y queremos que vengas, es mas hasta que te instales vivirás con nosotros ¿qué te parece?, además ni si quiera puedes decir que tendrías problemas con la residencia, tus padres nacieron aquí, a si que eres ciudadana americana, nada te impide que vengas Bella _

\- Me parece que tienes todo muy bien pensado Alice, de verdad amiga, pero no quiero ser una carga para ustedes, sabes que mi situación económica no es la mejor en este momento. . .

-_Diablos ya detente_ . . . – la interrumpió Alice cuando de pronto una vocecita se escucho detrás

-_¡Mami dijiste Diablos!, deberás poner dinero en el bollón._

\- Oye Andy está ahí, pon el altavoz ahora! – exclamo Isabella, tratando de desviar la conversación

\- _Ok, espera mmm…. Andy ven a saludar a tu madrina_

\- _¡Hello godmother, when are you coming to live with us_? **(1)**\- preguntó Andy

\- Amor como estas y porque estas hablándome en ingles, Andy?

-_Because I want you to come and live with us and you must speak English here, I mean, for your practice **(**_**_2 )_**

\- Cariño. . . Alice esto es un golpe muy bajo – dijo Bella a punto de llanto

_\- Yo no hice nada_\- respondió con tono inocente- _solo es que tu ahijado te necesita ¿verdad_?

\- _Yes! I miss you so much and I love you, and I miss you , please, please, __ please, come **(3 )**_

\- _Si, por favor, por favor_, por favor- se unió Alice al pedido de su hijo levantando cada vez más la voz

\- _Por qué están gritándole al teléfono. . . en dos idiomas?_ – Se escucho la voz de Jasper que acababa de llegar a casa

-_Es que estamos invitando a Bella a venir, hola cariño_

-_Papiiiii_ – escucho Bella por el teléfono y sonrió

-_Oh hola campeón, amor y hola Isabella, linda eres bienvenida_

-Jasper, tu también. . .

\- _Claro que si, sabes que te queremos y que eres bienvenida en nuestra casa, solo dinos cuando llegas y te iremos a esperar al aeropuerto es tan sencillo como eso Bells_

\- Jas, Alice yo. . . no sé qué decir

-_ Pues no digas nada, ve y compra el maldito pasaje y ven_

\- _Mamá ya llevas diez dólares, dijiste maldito_\- aclaro solemne Andy para luego continuar - _Don't you love me, don't you miss me? **(**_**_4)_ **– preguntó Andy con un dejo triste

Isabella sintió que su corazón se derretía al escuchar a su niño, pequeño manipulador igual a su madre. Lo pensó, sus amigos la querían, aquí no había nada, no quedaba nada. ¿Y si comenzaba de nuevo?, si dejar todo atrás era la respuesta a la incertidumbre que en este momento se cernía sobre su vida, de verdad, pensó, nada se lo impedía.

\- Mi vida yo te amo muchísimo- dijo Bella completamente conmovida- y a ustedes también chicos, así que. . . ok, creo que tendrán una huésped en su casa.

_-¡Yeah!_

_-¡Siiiiii!_

Isabella escuchó las exclamaciones al otro lado de la línea con una sonrisa en la cara y un nudo en la garganta.

-_Bella que alegría me das, ya verás todo lo que tengo planeado, trata de conseguir el pasaje lo más pronto que puedas y por el dinero no te preocupes de acuerdo_

-Alice no puedo aceptar además de todo tu dinero, creo que con el seguro de vida de papá podre arreglármelas por un tiempo, mientras consigo trabajo ahí- sentenció Bella

\- _Bueno entonces no hay problema, que el factor económico no te detenga, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros amiga_

\- Gracias Alice. . . y Jas y Andy. . .

\- _De nada cariño, estamos my felices de que hayas aceptado, ahora_ _ve a arreglar tus asuntos que yo debo llevar a tu niño a ver una amiga_

-¿Como una amiga?, Andy ¿hay algo que tu madrina deba saber?- pregunto,

Andrew era todo un galán

\- _A mi amiga Amanda la operaron- _explico Andy_\- y como es mi mejor amiga y la extraño, mamá me va a llevar a que la visite, le hice un dibujo madrina, para que se reponga y con mi mesada compre un oso para ella, porque le gustan, a su papá le dice oso ¿sabes?_

_-_¡Vaya!- exclamo Isabella un tanto perpleja- entonces no los entretengo mas, ve a visitar a tu amiga y deséale de mi parte que se mejore pronto mi amor, y recuerda que tu madrina te ama

\- _¡I know,i love you too, see you sooooonn! **(**_**_5 )_**

_\- _See you- respondió Isabella- y otra vez gracias chicos – dijo dirigiéndose ahora a Alice y Jasper-

\- _Deja de agradecer y ya ven de una vez, así podre salir de fiesta con mi esposa, sin pagar una niñera!-_ escucho a Jasper

-Ah. . . con que van a utilizarme- dijo Isabella divertida

-_Seguro que si, esa es la verdadera razón por la que te invitamos - _respondió Alice riendo

-Ok, dejare que abusen de mi presencia ya que será un tremendo sacrificio para mi cuidar a mi pequeño- respondió siguiendo la broma

\- _Lo supusimos, te queremos, hablamos en unos días, byee_

_\- _Bye

* * *

Dos semanas después, Isabella se encontraba con las maletas listas esperando el taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto. Recorrió su casa por última vez, despidiéndose de todas y cada una de las habitaciones, de los aromas, los colores, pero guardando consigo todos los recuerdos que habían depositados allí. Dándose ánimo, pensó que lo que Alice le había dicho semanas atrás era verdad, no necesitaba de una casa para tener memoria de su vida, en su corazón estaban los momentos más preciados así como los más duros, aquellos que jamás se olvidan.

Dos días atrás se había despedido de Arturo, las deudas habían quedado saldadas e Isabella no le debía nada a nadie. El adiós con Amalia y Héctor fue muy duro, aunque quedo tranquila sabiendo que gracias a los muy buenos sueldos que habían recibido durante tantos de sus padres, no estaban desprovistos ahora, además de que gozarían de un excelente jubilación.

Escucho el claxon del auto, tomó las maletas y simplemente cerró la puerta, dejando atrás una etapa de su vida. Mientras el chofer conducía, se iba despidiendo también de su ciudad, aquella que la había visto nacer y a la que esperaba, jamás volver.

El sonido de su celular la distrajo un momento, miró la pantalla y el nombre de Jacobo apareció en ella. Movió el pulgar para contestar la llamada, pero titubeo, ¿de veras quería contestar?

Sabía que él continuaba en España, ya se había hecho a la idea de estar sola, de ,olvidarlo sepultando todos sus sentimientos bajo varias toneladas de amargura y resentimientos con respecto a ese hombre. ¿Para que la llamaba ahora?

Mirando la pantalla lentamente retiro el pulgar, dejando que la llamada se perdiera en el buzón. Iba a comenzar de nuevo e iba a hacerlo de cero, cortar con todas sus ataduras, significaba también, olvidarlo definitivamente. Bajo el vidrio del coche permitiendo que la brisa refrescara su rostro, la primavera se anunciaba en todo su esplendor

Llego al Aeropuerto con tiempo suficiente, luego de despachar su equipaje, y con el pasaje fuertemente apretado contra su pecho, Isabella simplemente espero el llamado para abordar, mirando por el gran ventanal que daba a las pistas.

Observo como varios aviones despegaban y se sintió como uno de ellos, despegando de su pasado, de la felicidad y también del dolor que hasta ahora había conocido.

-Lo haremos bien, Nueva York, recíbeme con los brazos abiertos – pensó mientras su propio vuelo se elevaba por fin.

* * *

_Es necesario una enorme cuota de valentía el dejar todo atrás, quedarnos en nuestra zona confortable no siempre es la respuesta adecuada. Cuando la vida presenta nuevos caminos, generalmente, lo más acertado es seguir por ellos. . . nunca sabemos que sorpresa nos depara allí, ni quien nos estará esperando_

* * *

**1** Hola madrina, ¿cuándo vendrás a vivir con nosotros?

**2** Porque quiero que vengas a vivir con nosotros y tendrás que hablar ingles aquí, quiero decir, para que practiques

**3** Yo te extraño y te quiero y te extraño, por favor, por favor, favor, ven

**4** Tú no me quieres, no me extrañas?

**5 **Lo sé, también te quiero, nos vemos pronto

* * *

**HOLA NIÑAS**

**CAPI 4 ARRIBA**

**BUENO YA VA QUEDANDO MENOS, ISABELLA POR FIN VENDIO SU CASA Y GRACIAS A LA INVITACION DE ALICE VA RUMBO A NUEVA YORK**

**QUE LE DEPARARA EL DESTINO AHI?**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR EL GRAN APOYO QUE LE ESTAN DANDO A ESTA HISTORIA, A LAS LECTORAS "FANTASMAS" GRACIAS TAMBIEN POR PASAR POR AQUI**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, SON MI ALIMENTO**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO! **


	5. Chapter 5

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer aunque habrá algunos hijos míos. Por lo demás. . . continúo jugando**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**CABELLO CHOCOLATE**

Apenas una brisa susurrante se notaba a través del suave movimiento de la copa de lo árboles, caminaba sin prisas, sintiendo el cálido viento en su cara. El parque Riverside al final de la tarde era un placer para la vista, sobre todo para personas como él, a quien le gustaba observar las actitudes y tratar de descubrir el carácter de los demás mortales con solo mirarlos. Miraba mientras seguía su camino por el sendero junto al rio, miró a la gente que solía hacer ejercicio, a las personas que pasaban apuradas por llegar a casa luego de un día de trabajo, a algunos ancianos para aquí o por allá, todo lo que usualmente suele verse en un parque al atardecer en la parte más segura y residencial de la ciudad. Estaba tan cómodo consigo mismo, tan seguro y confiado que no advirtió que de pronto que el espacio cambio, la brisa cálida que envolvía el parque de pronto se torno fría, las luces bajaron su intensidad y un desasosiego lo embargó. Apretó el paso girando a la izquierda donde se encontraba una de las avenidas principales para regresar a su departamento, camino cerca de diez minutos pero pero siempre volvía al mismo lugar, las luces de pronto parecieron perder su intensidad y una penumbra densa cayó sobre las piedras que pisaba. Continuó caminando, escudriñando el cielo, -Se avecina una tormenta - pensó al notar el cambio en el clima, apresurando nuevamente el paso, pero al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en el parque - ¿cuándo lo había abandonado? - se desplazaba ahora por un túnel abovedado, de paredes sombrías y húmedas

-¿Cómo diablos llegue aquí? – se preguntó

Nunca había visto ese lugar y estaba seguro que no formaba parte del Riverside. Oscuros ladrillos le daban una tonalidad rojiza y pesada al ambiente haciendo que este fuera claustrofóbico. Siguió caminando cuando notó una presencia tras de sí, agudizó los oídos para escuchar los pasos pero no oyó nada, apretó el paso para ganar velocidad tratando de escapar - ¿de qué? - no lo sabía pero tenía la certeza de que fuera lo que fuera no podía llegar a él, era como si una presencia estuviera a sus espaldas, era algo que simplemente no debía estar ahí, algo intangible pero sin embargo, lo suficientemente poderoso como para sentirlo hasta en sus entrañas. Un sudor frio le corrió por la espalda, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron casi al doble, comenzó a respirar agitadamente porque, aunque quisiera ganar velocidad no lograba hacerlo, sus piernas parecían pesar toneladas y se negaban a cumplir las ordenes que desesperadamente llegaban desde su cerebro, no podía despegar los pies del piso, intentó impulsarse con los brazos, exagerando el clásico movimiento de vaivén que se hace al caminar, mas sintió que su mano golpeaba contra la pared.

El dolor le hizo abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor desorientado. Se encontraba en el espacio seguro de su habitación, envuelto en un revoltijo de sábanas húmedas que se pegaban a su cuerpo empapado en sudor.

Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla.

Se levantó tambaleante y se dirigió al baño, una ducha le haría bien, necesitaba quitarse el sudor y relajarse, aún tenía los latidos acelerados y podía sentir la agitación y el desasosiego sobre si.

Abrió la ducha y templó el agua, sintió como sus músculos se relajeaban cuando un momento después, parado bajo el regador, sentía el calor abrirse paso sobre su piel. Tomó la botella del exclusivo gel de ducha que usaba y comenzó a enjabonarse, tratando de aflojar la tensión. Era la cuarta vez que tenía esa pesadilla y ya se estaba cansando, nunca había tenido sueños recurrentes pero este ya estaba colmando su paciencia.

Distraídamente mientras pensaba, iba enjabonándose, cuando de pronto lo notó. Volvió a pasar lentamente la mano por su axila y ahí estaba, un pequeño bulto. Presionó levemente, pero no sintió dolor mas lo palpo claramente. Buscó más en la otra axila y ahí también encontró uno, aunque más pequeño que el anterior, se enjuago rápidamente y salió de la ducha, se paró frente al espejo con los brazos en alto palpándose nuevamente. No observó nada distinto, tal vez tenia algunos quilos menos – ya se lo había dicho su madre, aunque después de tanto ajetreo no era tan raro- pero después, todo estaba en orden.

Una idea cruzó por su mente pero la desecho rápidamente, debía ser la fiebre que había inflamado sus ganglios. Por si a caso antes de salir del baño, tiro a la basura su desodorante, ya cambiaria la marca, una reacción alérgica, o glándulas sudoríparas tapadas no eran tan raras. Anotando mentalmente este hecho, se fue a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes.

* * *

-¡Ya voy, ya voy ¿dónde estás?!- preguntaba Alice en forma retórica a su teléfono celular misteriosamente desaparecido en las profundidades de su bolso. – Aquí!, hola. . . Rosalie?

-Hola Alice, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien Rosalie, gracias, dime en que te pudo ayudar

\- Mira Alice, necesito un favor enorme, estoy demorada con unos futuros compradores, no se deciden y me quedan dos departamentos más para mostrarles, podrías retirar a Amanda del kínder? Emmet está en una junta y ya me había avisado que no la podría recoger hoy, yo estoy al otro lado de la ciudad y no hay manera de que llegue a tiempo.

\- Si claro, será un placer tener a Amanda en casa, solo que retirará a Andy Jasper, yo estoy saliendo para el aeropuerto a recoger a una amiga que llega hoy, hay algún inconveniente?

-¿Inconveniente, en que la retire su adorado pediatra? No, no lo creo, es más, creo se desmayara de felicidad – dijo entre risas Rose – muchas gracias Alice, ya mismo llamo al colegio para autorizar que Jasper la retire y disculpa la molestia, ni bien termine con la ronda paso a buscarla

-Tranquila querida, nadie dijo que las bienes raíces fueran cosa fácil, será un placer tener a tu pequeña aquí, descuida.

Alice cortó la llamada y mientras le enviaba un mensaje de voz por Whatsapp a Jasper, tomo las llaves de su camioneta y salió rumbo al aeropuerto.

Una hora y media más tarde se fundía en un apretado abrazo con Isabella.

-¡Dios mío, aun no lo creo, estas aquí! – dijo dando saltos mientras la abrazaba nuevamente

\- Ay amiga, yo tampoco, pero aquí estoy, dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo y todo gracias a ustedes ¿y Jasper y Andy? – pregunto mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento

-Jasper fue a buscar a Andy al kínder, estaba tan excitado por tu llegada que anoche casi no durmió, pero fue contento sabiendo que a su regreso, tú lo estarías esperando. Además – dijo Alice – va a estar su amiga Amanda en casa, así que supongo que será muy emocionante pues te la podrá presentar

\- ¡Oh por Dios, tiene cinco años! – exclamo Bella

\- ¿Celosa?

\- No seas tonta

\- Solo digo, hasta ahora tú eras su único amor- respondió Alice mientras guiñaba un ojo a su amiga y se incorporaba lentamente al tráfico.

Mientras tomaban la salida 46 hacia Manhattan continuaban hablando y poniéndose al día, Isabella no dejaba pasar ningún detalle, quería guardar en su memoria este día como el inicio de su nueva vida.

\- Te noto pensativa – dijo de pronto Alice – ¿estás bien?

Isabella sonrió, a pesar de los años no habían perdido esa capacidad de intuir el estado de ánimo y los sentimientos de la otra

\- Si cariño, solo atesorando esto, mi nueva vida comienza hoy. Podría estar triste, o deprimida pero sabes que eso no va conmigo, soy empuje y fuerza, quiero, deseo y necesito que lo que comienza hoy sea lo mejor

\- Lo sé cielo, sé que eres una persona tremendamente fuerte pero, recuerda, llorar a veces es necesario

\- No quiero hacerlo

\- Fuerte y testaruda – reconoció Alice negando con la cabeza – dejar salir el dolor por medio del llanto no es muestra de debilidad cariño, tenlo en cuenta

\- Lo sé, pero temo que si comienzo a llorar no pueda detenerme. . . y ahora estoy demasiado feliz como para morir deshidratada – dijo Bella sacudiendo la cabeza como queriendo sacarse de encima la sensación de tristeza. Ambas rieron – He decidido tomar las riendas de mi vida Alice y para dejar todo atrás, debe mantenerme entera.

* * *

\- ¿Y, es muy linda?- preguntó Amanda mojando sus Oreos en leche

\- Si, es muy linda, es doctora como papá, tiene el cabello largo y color chocolate y cocina los brownies más ricos de todo el mundo, pero no se lo digas a mamá ¿de acuerdo?

\- Esta bien no se lo diré pero tienes que pedirle que los cocine, ya quiero probarlos, y ¿también será mi doctora? – preguntó Amanda que tenia debilidad por el chocolate y por Jasper

\- No lo sé

Los niños merendaban sentados en la mesa de café de la sala, sentados en almohadones que Jasper había bajado de la habitación-

-Bien chicos ¿ cómo me han quedado las galletas?

\- Ya papá, no nos cocinaste nada, los doctores dicen que debemos comer saludable

El Doctor Withlock iba a responderle a su hijo cuando la puerta del departamenteo se abrió y toda la atención se dirigió hacia ahí

-Madrinaaaaaaaaaaaaa – fue el grito de Andy que dio por terminada la merienda

Más de una hora después y luego de los saludos, abrazos ,besos y mimos, todavía continuaban abriendo maletas buscando regalos

\- Y aquí están los crayones que tanto te gustan – dijo Isabella a Andy sacando una caja envuelta en papel. Miro detrás de él a la preciosa niña que la observaba y sonrió – veamos . . .- dijo mientras fingía buscar - si, aquí tengo otra, justo para ti Amanda

La pequeña abrió los ojos sorprendida. Había observado a la madrina de su amigo desde que esta llegó, sobre todo en el momento en que se quito el abrigo y pudo ver el pequeño tatuaje – tres pequeños soles unidos- que Isabellla tenía en el hombro. Para una niña acostumbrada a vivir entre mujeres rubias y con sus cuerpos inmaculados, aquella muchacha con un dibujo en su piel, de cabello oscuro y largo le parecía lo más bonito que había visto. . . después de su mamá claro está. Muy práctica para todo Amanda había decido que una persona con cabello del color del chocolate no podía ser mala, por lo tanto, determinó que ya la quería, por eso cuando Isabella sacó un regalo para ella, no lo pensó y se arrojó sobre la madrina de Andy para darle un sonoro beso

−Gracias señora Isabella

-Linda, ni señora ni Isabella – dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo un tanto sorprendida mirando a Alice quien se alzo de hombros y le sonrió – mis amigos me llaman Bella y como tú y yo ya somos amigas quiero que me llames así, ok?

\- Claro Bella, vamos a hacerte un graaaan dibujo con estos crayones, ven Andy – dijo Amanda tomando a su amigo de la mano

\- Bien mientras ustedes dibujan Bella se retirara un momento a descansar, debes estar exhausta cariño

-Estoy feliz amiga, aunque no te niego que necesito un baño – contesto mientras se ponía de pie y abrazaba a sus amigos – una vez más, gracias a los dos

* * *

\- Bien Edward, ¿crees que podrás tener listo para el viernes el contrato de Hawkings?

\- Si, ya está todo listo, solo faltaban acordar los puntos de envío y eso ha quedado resuelto en la junta, así que lo redactare mañana y lo tendrás sobre tu escritorio a última hora, te parece bien?

\- Si, vaya Dios que día tan largo no veo la hora de llegar a casa – dijo Emmet masajeando su frente – y aún debo retirar a Amanda de la casa de su amigo Andy, Rose todavía no ha llegado

\- Es muy lejos,¿ te acompaño si quieres? – pregunto Edward tomando su abrigo, se sentía muy bien aunque cansado, no tenia ganas de ir a su apartamento

\- Claro hermano, vamos, queda en realidad cerca de tu casa, esta con su amigo Andy, creo que su padre y tú estuvieron juntos en la secundaria

-¿Quién es?- pregunto interesado

\- Jasper Wtihlock, es el pediatra de Amanda

\- Por Dios Withlock, claro que lo recuerdo.

Edward y Jasper sido compañeros durante la secundaria, no habían sido amigos cercanos pero si buenos compañeros. Luego de terminar la secundaria habían aplicado para diferentes universidades. Mientras Jasper estudio en la Escuela de Medicina de la Universidad de Columbia, Edward había seguido derecho en la Universidad de Nueva York y habían perdido el contacto.

Recordando algunas anécdotas, llegaron al departamento de la familia Withlock, Edward fue el encargado de llamar

Alice abrió la puerta y quedo de piedra al ver a aquel hombre

\- Buenas noches, soy el tío de Amanda, vengo por ella.

\- Eeemm . . . – Alice quedó sin habla al encontrar a aquel hombre de impecable traje gris frente a su puerta

-Alice cariño, el tío de Amanda está subiendo – dijo Jasper de pronto llegando a la puerta – ah hola. . .¿ Edward, Edward Cullen eres tú?

-Jasper Withlock, coómo estas hombre? – dijo Edward con una sonrisa tendiéndole la mano mientras Alice miraba a uno y otro hombre sin comprender

\- Pero pasa por favor, disculpa, ella es mi esposa Alice – dijo Jasper presentándole a Alice mientras la miraba con ojos muy abiertos - Edward y yo fuimos compañeros en la secundaria

\- Encantada, Edward

-El gusto es mío, solo pasare un momento Jasper, mi hermano esta abajo esperándonos

\- Bien, toma asiento por favor –dijo Alice indicándole el sofá – Jasper ofrécele algo para tomar mientras voy a buscar a Amanda

Mientras conversaban, Jasper no pudo dejar de notar las profundas ojeras que tenía su amigo y su observación se acentuó cuando observo como Edward presionaba el puente de su nariz en un claro gesto de dolor

\- ¿Te sientes bien amigo?

Edward lo miro, no , no se sentía bien

\- Si, no te preocupes es solo cansancio

\- Nuestra vida es puro estrés, corremos de un lado a otro, a veces el cansancio es una alerta de nuestro cuerpo, si quieres realizarte un chequeo, puedes encontrarme en el Hospital Presbiteriano – dijo tendiéndole una tarjeta

\- No crees que estoy un poco mayor para ver a un pediatra

\- Te derivaría, no tengo intensiones de gastarme una paleta contigo cuando termine la consulta – bromeó – además esas ojeras no te favorecen

\- Tío bonitooooooo – Amanda bajo la escalera corriendo al escuchar la voz de Edward

\- Hola hermosa, ¿cómo te has portado?

\- Muy bien, verdad Doctor Withlock?

-Si, es verdad, como toda una princesa y nos encanta que vengas , Andy ven a saludar al tío de Amanda

\- Hola señor tío de Amanda – dijo muy serio Andy tendiendo su manito

\- Hola señor. Andy – contesto Edward solemne, tomando la mano del pequeño – es un gusto conocerte al fin, Amanda habla mucho de ti

\- Claro es mi amiga y además amiga de mi madrina

-Si, es muy bonita Bella, tienes que conocerla tío, mira hice un dibujo para regalarle, con los crayones que me dio ¿Dónde está?

\- Ay linda, está tomando un baño, acaba de llegar de Sudamérica hoy- aclaró Alice a Edward

-¿Podemos esperar así la conoces?- pregunto Amanda esperanzada

\- Me temo que hoy no cielo – dijo Edward poniéndose de pie – es tarde y tu papá esta esperándonos abajo, seguro la conoceré otro día, debemos irnos.

\- Bueno Amanda no te preocupes, yo dejare tus saludos para Bella y puedes venir cuando quieras – dijo Alice mientras se despedía de la pequeña

-Yo le daré tu dibujo, nos vemos en la escuela Amy – Andrew abrazó a su amiga mientras le ayudaba a ponerse su mochila

\- Esta bien

\- Edward ha sido un gusto volver a verte, recuerda pasar por mi consultorio si no te sientes bien, haremos un chequeo de rutina

\- Gracias Jasper , buenas noches Alice un placer conocerte

Ya en el auto, Amanda no dejaba de hablar de su nueva amiga

\- Y tiene un dibujo en el hombro

-Un tatuaje?

-Si es hermoso tío, son tres soles, todos unidos y parece que volaran

-Hum, mujer tatuada- dijo Emmet mirando a su hermano- creo que no te he visto con ninguna

\- No son mi estilo – respondió Edward

\- Es bonita y sonríe lindo y tiene el cabello laaaargo y chocolate, si su cabello es así quiere decir que es buena

\- ¿Y de donde sacaste eso Amanda?- pregunto Emmet sorprendido

-El chocolate es rico, y me hace bien, entonces es bueno, así que si su cabello es de ese color quiere decir que es buena – declaro –Amanda como si su razonamiento fuera lo más lógico del mundo

Edward miro a su sobrina por el espejo retrovisor, al tiempo que pensaba

-Cabello largo, chocolate y tatuajes. . . si. . . sería interesante conocerla . . .

* * *

_Caminos que se abren, caminos que se estrechan. . . constante vital que atraviesa el tiempo desde el inicio del mundo. Esperanza versus desazón, luz versus sombras . . . márgenes opuestos . . .¿quién saldrá vencedor?_

* * *

**_HOLA MIS NIÑOS!_**

**_AQUI CAPI 5_**

**_BUENO EDWARD NO SE ENCUENTRA BIEN, ISABELLA LLEGÓ Y CONOCIÓ A AMANDA _**

**_PRIMERO QUE NADA, NO DESESPEREN, YA SE ENCONTRARAN, SOLO QUE EDWARD CONOCERÁ A ISABELLA EN UN MOMENTO CRUCIAL. EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SERA DE DECISIVO_**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS ALERTAS, RR Y FAVORITOS._**

**_CAPI DEDICADO ESPECIALEMTE A MI AMIGA ALEXANDRA SIMON POR LA PUBLICACION DE SU BEBE "EL PROTAGONISTA", PARA XIMENA BRöNTE POR SER SU INSEPARABLE COMPAÑERA EN ESTO._**

**_TAMBIEN PARA MARITZA, GRACIAS CARIÑO, TU SABES, TENEMOS UN TRATO_**

**_AHORA SI MIS QUERIDOS, ME DESPIDO_**

**_NOS LEEMOS PRONTO_**


	6. Chapter 6

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer aunque habrá algunos hijos míos. Por lo demás. . . continúo jugando**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: LEAN HASTA EL FINAL. ESTE _ NO_ ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO (entenderán esta nota al terminar de leer este capi)**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**LA DECISIÓN**

**Dos meses después. . . **

Salió intempestivamente del apartamento, todavía con el llanto de su madre en los oídos. El frio de febrero asolaba la ciudad y justamente eso era lo que él necesitaba. Sentir el frio en la cara le ayudaba a despejar la mente para poner en claro que era lo que iba a hacer.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se dirigió hacia el parque donde solía caminar. Esta actividad sumada al frio, hacia que el hecho de tomar la decisión fuera más llevadero. No podía darse el privilegio de quedarse en casa, las constantes llamadas por teléfono, el contestador lleno y hasta las visitas inesperadas lo fastidiaban profundamente, ni siquiera Amanda conseguía sacarlo del mutismo que se había autoimpuesto sobre el tema de su salud

El sendero que conducía al rio, torcía en ese momento a la derecha; lo tomó, suspirando, dando paso a sus cavilaciones.

Estaba en un momento en su vida que tenía todo lo que se había propuesto, por eso, tomar este paso era inevitable, sencillamente hacer lo contrario —o quedarse como si nada y esperando— no era una opción que fuera de la mano con su naturaleza.

Cuando hacía casi dos meses atrás aceptó la sugerencia de Jasper Withlock para realizarse un chequeo, nunca pensó que todo derivaría en esto.

Jasper le presento al Dr. Jhonathan Silverman, quien luego de una primera consulta, propuso realizar una serie de rutinas de laboratorio , todo iba según lo esperado, pero cuando tres días después, en lugar de llegar los resultados a su e-mail recibió una llamada del doctor Silverman diciendo que necesitaba verlo sin falta el día siguiente, Edward comenzó a sospechar.

— No me gustan los resultados de tu sangre Edward, debemos realizar una TAC y una biopsia de tus ganglios

Edward se tensó en su asiento

— Bien ¿y qué es lo que tengo doctor Silverman?

— Es temprano para afirmarlo, necesito primero los resultados de los exámenes que te estoy indicando ahora. . .

— Escúcheme doctor — dijo Edward apoyando sus manos en el escritorio, si tenía que decirle algo, era mejor que se lo dijera de una vez — dígame lo que sospecha, es mi derecho y es mi cuerpo

— Lo sé muchacho, solo no quiero que te preocupes innecesariamente

— Quiero saber que sospecha

— Bien — dijo el doctor quitándose los anteojos para observar al hombre frente a él — ¿conoces una enfermedad llamada Linfoma de Hodking?

Edward pensó un momento, tenía una vaga idea

— Creo que sí, pero explíqueme. . . y sea honesto por favor

El médico asintió

— Veras, la Enfermedad o Linfoma de Hodking es lo que nosotros llamamos una neoplasia, una masa anormal de tejido que se origina en el tejido linfático. Este tejido comprende los ganglios linfáticos de tu axila, donde has palpado los nódulos, y los demás órganos relacionados que forman parte del sistema inmunológico y del sistema productor de sangre del cuerpo.

Debido a que el tejido linfático se encuentra en numerosas partes del cuerpo, la enfermedad de Hodgkin puede originarse en casi cualquier parte, pero por lo general se origina en los ganglios linfáticos de la parte superior del cuerpo, siendo el tórax, el cuello y las axilas las áreas más comunes.

Edward escuchaba atentamente la explicación mientras su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en una sola palabra

— Estamos hablando de cáncer ¿verdad?

El doctor Silverman lo miro fijamente

— Si Edward, estamos hablando de cáncer y este tipo de cáncer, al producir agrandamiento del tejido, puede ocasionar presión sobre algunas estructuras importantes. Me pediste honestidad, así que si, de eso estamos hablando, tienes prácticamente todos los síntomas por eso es que quiero que te sometas a estos exámenes, necesito los resultados de estas nuevas pruebas cuanto antes para confirmarlo y así actuar en consecuencia

— Muy bien y si esto es positivo ¿cuáles son los pasos a seguir?

— Mira tenemos que asegurar primero si padeces la enfermedad y luego ver en qué estadio esta, hay cuatro tipos o estadios del linfoma. Una vez que sepamos donde estamos parados, decidiremos los pasos a seguir. Existen tratamientos muchachos, muy efectivos, dependiendo claro del estadio en el cual te encuentres — dijo el doctor haciendo una pausa para mirarlo fijamente, y luego continuar— así que primero resolvamos esto y luego veremos.

Pasó las siguientes dos semanas en un derrotero de exámenes sin decirle a nadie de su familia ni una sola palabra, trashumando su incertidumbre en medio de una soledad autoimpuesta. No quería preocuparlos, a fin de cuentas, era algo que le concernía solo a él.

Acudio a la cita al horario indicado, solo pidiendo no cruzarse con Jasper en ningún pasillo. Llego al aséptico consultorio sin haberlo visto. El doctor lo esperaba con el semblante completamiento serio. Los resultados fueron claros, tenia Linfoma de Hodking en estadio III B.

— Debemos iniciar el tratamiento lo más pronto posible— dijo el doctor sin apartar la vista del resultado de la TAC que tenía en frente— voy a agendarte para el martes próximo Edward, comenzaremos con la quimioterapia y luego veremos la radiación

Edward pensó un momento antes de responder, había investigado los efectos secundarios de las diversas terapias que existían para tratar la enfermedad y no le gusto para nada lo que encontró.

— No lo haga

— ¿Perdón?

— No me agende aún, necesito pensarlo

— Mira, entiendo que esto es difícil, pero cuanto antes iniciemos el tratamiento más efectivo será Edward, el estadio de tu enfermedad no admite demora, podemos tener un muy buen pronostico aquí

— Y, podríamos no tenerlo —respondió firmemente— y la verdad doctor, no sé si estoy dispuesto a pasar el tiempo que me queda, vomitando, quedándome calvo, llenándome de ulceras e infecciones, sin ganas siquiera de moverme. . . creo que prefiero seguir con mi vida tal y como esta hasta que sea irreversible

El médico lo miraba incrédulo

— Pero muchacho, no entiendes que esta es tu oportunidad, por lo menos hay una, sino te sometes a los tratamientos es seguro que pierdas la vida

— No doctor el que no entiende es usted, asegúreme en un cien por ciento que si me someto a esa tortura que significa pasar por el tratamiento yo me curaré y entonces accederé con gusto; pero si tiene una mínima duda de que no es posible que logre curarme, entonces permítame tomarme el tiempo de pensarlo.

— No, no puedo asegurarte cien por ciento que te cures Edward, pero las estadística dicen . . .

—¡Las estadísticas me importan una mierda! — interrumpió Edward poniéndose repentinamente de pie, masajeando su cabello en forma casi salvaje— yo trabajo con seguridades, toda mi vida ha sido así y si lo que la medicina hoy tiene para ofrecerme es pasar mis últimos días revolcado en medio del dolor para nada, tal vez no lo acepte.

Así había terminado la última consulta con el doctor. Los días se habían hecho eternos y la llamada telefónica de Esme no había contribuido en absoluto.

Amaba a su familia, ¿sería lo suficientemente egoísta como para hacer pasar a todos por el terrible proceso que conllevaría su tratamientos, y encima sin asegurar que luego de los mismos iba a sobrevivir?. No, no quería hacerlo, no soportaría que Amanda lo recordara enfermo, no así, derrotado por una puta enfermedad. . . tal vez la solución estaba al alcance de la mano, acabar con todo por él mismo; siempre había tomado decisiones trascendentes de su vida con la cabeza fría y esta era una de las más importantes. ¿Dejaría que la enfermedad lo doblegara o decidiría él cómo, dónde y cuándo acabar con todo?

El frio se iba acentuando a medida que la tarde seguía su curso, se ajusto el cuello de su abrigo y justo ahí la vio.

Frente a él y en la dirección contraria, apareció un chica. Hubo algo en ella, la forma en que se movía, que le llamo poderosamente la atención. Se concentró en observarla con detenimiento: morena, bien formada —no del tipo anoréxico que suelen pulular por la cuidad— entre veintimuchos y treintaypocos, había algo, no sabía qué, que hacía que no pudiera despegar sus ojos de ella. La muchacha sintió la mirada sobre si y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse a un par de ojos verdes que la escrutaban al borde del descaro. El contacto visual fue magnético.

—¡Rayos! ¿Por qué ahora? — pensó él, mientras sacudía la cabeza y una cínica sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro. Durante años buscó experimentar aquello al ver a una chica, sentirse tan atraído que no pudiera dejar de mirarla y venia a encontrarlo justamente hoy. Si, oficialmente, la vida era una mierda con él.

— ¿Me podrías decir la hora? —preguntó la chica, en tono tímido.

Él se paró y la miró con más detenimiento, se notaba claramente que tenía el móvil en el bolsillo… no era necesario preguntar, lo que le dio la pauta que ella también había sentido la conexión.

Era hermosa, poseía unos preciosos ojos color miel que denotaban alegría, inteligencia y vitalidad así como un hermoso y abundante cabello marrón. . . no, no marrón chocolate, cabello color chocolate —¿ porqué se me hace familiar? — pensó de pronto

—Sí, claro — contestó, levantando la mano derecha para sostener, frente a él, su caro reloj. La pulsera ya le comenzaba a quedar holgada— 18:30 — dijo y le regaló una sonrisa.

— Gracias — fue la respuesta. La muchacha lo miraba, no disimulaba su interés por seguir una conversación, pero él no decía nada, solamente la observaba.

— Bien… a adiós — finalmente habló, quedándose quieta y sosteniéndole la mirada.

— Adiós — respondió él, viendo como la mujer giraba en su eje y se alejaba, su perfume lo golpeó y lo hizo tambalear cuando una ráfaga de viento inusualmente cálido, agitó su cabello y le trajo su aroma.

Si tan solo la hubiera encontrado antes… increíblemente se permitió pensar en ello

Seguramente, la conversación hubiera seguido su curso, la habría invitado a tomar un café y ella seguramente hubiera aceptado, luego… el riguroso intercambio de números telefónicos y, dentro de unos días, la invitación a cenar.

Por su cabeza pasó, incluso, la imagen de dos niños morenos y de ojos verdes, que reían, mientras enviaban besos a su madre, que los observaba en el mismo lugar donde él se encontraba ahora.

Si, hubiera podido hacerlo, ¡maldición, lo hubiera hecho!… pero ya no, no ahora.

Pensando en esto, cruzó la avenida, solo vio el taxi cuando la frenada evitó que le pasara por encima.

— ¡Eres idiota o quieres matarte! —el grito que le profirió el taxista seguido del bocinazo correspondiente fue lo que lo devolvió a la realidad.

— Eh… disculpa, amigo —dijo, levantando la mano para escuchar claramente el maldito idiota, cuando el auto pasó junto a él.

Al pisar la acera, levantó la vista, había llegado. El imponente edificio de su compañía lucía majestuoso con sus 40 pisos y era justo allí, en el último, donde alguien lo esperaba.

Entró sin saludar al conserje, en realidad no tenia caso, enfiló con paso decidido al ascensor que se abrió ni bien pulso el botón.

Una vez adentro, observó su figura en el espejo. Los kilos que había perdido se empezaban a notar, al igual que las incipientes ojeras; quien no lo conociera podía decir que tenía una vida disipada, pero para su entorno, era al exceso de trabajo y esa era la excusa que daba a quien se atrevía a preguntar.

Pero, con su familia no era lo mismo, su madre había insistido en que viera a un medico sin sospechar si quiera, que el diagnostico descansaba en el fondo del primer cajón de su escritorio hacia más de un mes

Si bien la idea había estado rondando su cabeza desde que se enteró, no fue hasta hoy en la tarde, cuando escuchó a su madre llorar en la contestadora, que lo pensó seriamente.

Para reflexionar sobre esto había salido a caminar al parque y justo tuvo que verla. Fue la mirada de la chica: lo que sintió al verla, añorar de pronto lo que quizás nunca tendría, lo que catapultó su decisión,

La campana de llegada sonó y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando entrar una ráfaga de viento helado. Si a nivel del piso hacia frio, en la azotea del edificio este se colaba sin piedad por la ropa y le llegaba hasta los huesos.

Caminó con la cabeza erguida, seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

No estaba dispuesto a desear una vida que no podía tener, no estaba dispuesto a ver como su familia se consumía, siempre había impuesto las condiciones y ahora haría lo mismo, las condiciones las pondría él, por eso al llegar al pretil de la azotea una sonrisa se dibujo en su demacrado rostro.

Abrió los brazos y se enfrento con Ella.

— Bien, aquí me tienes —gritó al vacío— pero esto lo decido yo. Aquí y ahora, no como tu dispongas, sino como yo lo digo.

Sintió la caricia del viento helado y sonrió, al final él había vencido y Ella estaba obligada a darle la bienvenida.

Cerró los ojos y levantó uno de sus pies para apoyarlos en el pretil, y dejó que su mente se llenara con la imagen de una chica de ojos como la miel y cabellos color chocolate que, en cinco minutos lo conectó con la vida.

* * *

_"Vivir y Morir. . . Cuando una persona se pregunta sobre estas dos palabras siempre surge, si la razón que autentica la pregunta es proximidad de la muerte. Existe una sutil diferencia entre preguntarse : Vida y Muerte, o, Vida o Muerte._

_En esta disyuntiva me encuentro hoy, vivir muriendo, o morir, para ser libre"_

* * *

**ANTES QUE NADA, NO ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO!**

**Así que no intenten matarme porque sino no sabrán que paso. Este mis queridos es el quid de la historia ¿encontrará Edward una razón lo suficientemente válida como para quedarse y luchar a pesar de la incertidumbre? Ya se econcontró con Bella, pero ella siguió su camino y él esta a punto de saltar ¿qué creen que pasará?**

**Espero sus teorías!**

**Gracias a todos una vez más por su apoyo a esta historia. . . distinta**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


	7. Chapter 7

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer aunque habrá algunos hijos míos. Por lo demás. . . continúo jugando**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**PUNTO DE INFLEXIÓN**

— Odio que el taller aún me tenga a cuentos, ¿cuánto tiempo más pueden tardar en reparar un raspón?

— ¿Raspón? —pregunto incrédula Isabella— Alice por favor, abollaste toda la parte trasera de la camioneta, prácticamente parecía un acordeón, ¡claro que van a tardar para reparar eso!

— Ese idiota no podía estar más ciego, tenias todos los indicadores encendidos

Isabella miro a su amiga y sonrió; a la salida de la galería de arte en la que trabajaba, Alice había chocado con uno de sus propios clientes, si bien era verdad que tenia los indicadores encendidos, no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que hablar por teléfono mientras maniobraba su camioneta había tenido algo que ver.

— Lo sé linda y es una suerte que no hubiera nadie en la parte trasera contigo

— No lo menciones — suspiró —, Jas se ha encargado de hacerlo, en todo caso, debo acostumbrarme a utilizar el manos libres.

— Si eso tampoco vendría mal, pero no te preocupes, deja que yo voy a la tienda, de paso, sigo conociendo el vecindario y elijo yo por un día la cena, ya que la voy a preparar.

—Cariño ¿en serio harías eso?, no quiero sacar a Andy con este frio y no tengo los ingredientes para preparar esa maravillosa experiencia culinaria por la cual nos quieres hacer pasar —respondió Alice haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

Isabella quería agasajarlos con una cena tradicional de su país, pasta con salsa Gran Carusso y una torta Rogel, por lo tanto necesitaba algunos ingredientes que no eran los comunes que Alice tendría en su cocina. Se levantó buscando su abrigo

—¿Recuerdas donde queda la tienda? Si atraviesas el parque saldrás justo en la esquina

— Si lo sé tranquila, no voy a perderme , pero por si acaso llevo el móvil de acuerdo.

—De acuerdo, cielo gracias —dijo Alice al despedirse

—Sí, cielo— contesto también Andy sin despegar los ojos de la hoja donde hacia un elaborado dibujo — y puedes traerle un rico chocolate a tu ahijado favorito.

Miró a Andrew con una ceja levantada y luego en dirección a su madre quien asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, aunque aproximando sus dedos índice y pulgar.

— Ok cielo, pero uno pequeñito, no queremos que luego te duela la tripa— dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza al niño, sacudiendo suavemente sus rizos con la mano.

— Tú sí que eres linda— dijo el pequeño girándose para guiñarle un ojo a su madrina.

— Y tú, sí que embaucas a cualquiera, te amo enano – respondió Isabella ya casi desde la puerta enviando un beso volador al actual amor de su vida, su ahijado

Cerro la cremallera de su abrigo al tomar contacto con el exterior, si bien la tarde estaba soleada el viento era gélido, guardó el celular en el bolsillo del jean, metió rápidamente las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y se internó en el parque.

Sin darse cuenta mientras caminaba, se encontró pensando en su nueva vida. En estos dos meses que llevaba en Nueva York, había hecho algunos avances importantes; en septiembre iniciaría un internado en el Hospital Presbiteriano , luego el cual obtendría su licencia para ejercer la medicina en Estados Unidos. Como tenia aun muchos meses por delante antes de iniciar el mismo, había decidido buscar trabajo. Necesitaba algo en lo que ocupar su mente y además quería independizarse. No es que no estuviera cómoda donde Alice y Jasper, pero debía hacerse responsable de su vida, además de que no quería ser un lastre para sus amigos. Sí habían llegado al acuerdo de que el lugar que Isabella encontrara para vivir, debía ser cerca del departamento de Alice, lo que en realidad era un tanto utópico; vivir en esa zona era casi imposible para las finanzas de Isabella pero ni Jasper ni Alice dieron el brazo a torcer en esto. Sabían que ellos eran lo único que Bella tenia y además de quererla, se sentían responsables por ella, necesitaban que estuviera cerca.

Había estado viendo algunos clasificados como asistente de laboratorio para algunas farmacéuticas debido a sus conocimientos médicos y había concurrido a algunas entrevistas pero nada había surgido aun, mas la noche anterior en una conversación durante la cena, Jasper le comento que en la compañía de uno de sus amigos, estaban necesitando una traductora de español y que ella como hablante natural del idioma resultaría fantástica para ese puesto.

— ¿Tú crees? Me parece que soy demasiado inquieta para estar dentro de una oficina todo el día.

— Cariño solo lo comento porque Emmet me lo dijo hoy, sabe que conozco a muchísimas personas por el trabajo en el hospital y me consulto si no conocía a alguien de confianza, ¿qué mejor persona de confianza que tu Bella?

—¿ Los conoces bien?, digo, a los dueños de la empresa

— Claro, los dueños de la compañía son el papá y el tío de Amanda la amiga de Andy, la _Cullen Software Company _es una empresa consolidada y muy importante

— Mmmm. . . traductora. . . — pensó Isabella en voz alta, mirando con total interés la hoja de lechuga que tenía en su plato— no lo hubiera imaginado pero tal vez no esté tan mal. . .

— Y solo será algo temporal cariño, — dijo Alice sonriendo desde el otro lado de la mesa— para despejarte antes de iniciar el internado, sin dejar de mencionar que me sentiría totalmente tranquila por el hecho de que trabajes con personas que conocemos.

Esa conversación giraba en su cabeza mientras cruzaba la calle para adentrarse en el parque; si no la llamaban de ninguno de los laboratorios, le pediría a Jasper si le podía facilitar una entrevista en la empresa del papá de Amy, algo tenía que hacer. Todavía le quedaba algo del dinero que había llevado consigo y aunque no tenía muchos gastos ya que los Withlock no le permitían gastar en nada, el dinero por sí solo no se multiplicaba y el tiempo corría.

Dobló a la izquierda en la segunda avenida del parque cuando de notó una oleada de energía sobre ella; de pronto se sintió observada, levantó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente. Sintió de golpe una especie de sofoco y tampoco pudo apartar la mirada Un hombre extremadamente alto, enfundado en un abrigo color beige, la miraba profundamente. Era elegante, delgado— tal vez muy delgado—, pensó de pronto , con el cabello de un imposible color cobrizo, la mandíbula cuadrada le daba al rostro un aire distinguido. Se movía con elegancia, no podia sacarle los ojos de encima.

—¡Por Dios, que hombre tan hermoso — pensó mientras seguía caminando en dirección a él — dile algo Isabella, no seas tonta, dile algo, vas a cruzártelo!

Notó que el hombre aminoraba la marcha a medida que ella se acercaba

— ¿Me podrías decir la hora? — al terminar de hablar se golpeó mentalmente la cabeza — ¿la hora, en serio Bella? — pensó, pero ya estaba hecho

Notó como el hombre la recorrió con la mirada y reparaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, —¡rayos, el celular!

—Sí, claro — contestó él, levantando la mano derecha para observar su caro reloj— 18:30 — dijo sonriendo de lado.

— Gracias — respondió Isabella. Estaba perdida en aquella profundidad verde que eran sus ojos, había algo magnético, no podía moverse de donde estaba, era el hombre más hermoso con el que se había visto en mucho tiempo, aunque notó en su mirada un dejo de . . . ¿tristeza? Esperó a que le dijera algo mas, pero él solo se limitaba a observarla

— Bien… a adiós — finalmente habló, quedándose quieta y sosteniéndole la mirada— _di algo, por favor di algo_— pensó

— Adiós — respondió él, simplemente.

Isabella sintió de pronto una ráfaga de aire helado que la hizo estremecer, se giró y siguió su camino, sin mirar atrás.

¿Qué diablos había sido aquello? En cinco minutos paso del sofoco, a la anticipación, de la calma a la ansiedad, de la indiferencia al ardor. . . si, aquellos ojos la habían hecho arder, como hacía mucho tiempo nadie lo lograba. . . aunque también había algo— continuó pensando mientras se alejaba — esa delgadez, las pronunciadas ojeras que pudo observar una vez que estuvo cerca y un tono macilento en su rostro igualmente hermoso —_si estuviera sano, sería un dios _— pensó de pronto.

— ¡Si estuviera sano! —exclamó al darse cuento de lo que había pensado— Dios mío, ese hombre está enfermo — dijo deteniéndose de golpe. Su inconsciente le dio la respuesta a lo que se le había escapado cuando lo tuvo enfrente; años de trabajo y estudio le daban la capacidad de notar determinadas cosas. Había visto ese dejo de tristeza que encontró en la mirada de ese hombre muchas veces antes: en la mirada de las personas que tenían un cabal conocimiento de que su final estaba cerca.

Pero algo no cuadraba en todo aquello, sea lo que fuere, no estaba en una fase terminal, de lo contrario no podría estar en la calle y solo. . . casi sin darse cuenta giro sobre sus pasos, era como si una fuerza superior la guiara, no sabía cómo, pero sabía que debía encontrarlo, se le erizó la piel al pensar en lo que ese hombre iba a hacer, no tenía idea de cómo lo sabía, pero su certeza era total, debía detenerlo

Oyó a pocos metros una fuerte frenada y salió disparada hacia allí, cuando llego al cruce varias personas se dispersaban.

— Disculpe, ¿sabe qué sucedió? — pregunto a un anciano

— Un tonto con la cabeza en las nubes casi hace que lo maten, no sé qué diablos estaría mirando

—Es él — pensó

— Y el hombre, ¿qué dirección tomo, usted lo vio?

— Claro, cruzo la calle y entro en aquel edificio , allí en frente— respondió el anciano señalando una alta torre de metal y cristal

—Gracias —respondió Bella cruzando la calle rápidamente.

Al entrar en el recibidor, miro hacia donde debería estar el conserje pero el lugar estaba vacío — gracias a Dios — pensó, si le preguntaba a donde se dirigía , no tenía idea de que iba a decir. Miró hacia los ascensores y noto que uno estaba en movimiento. Mientras esperaba que se detuviera presiono el botón de llamada del otro elevador

— La azotea . . . ¿Dios que voy a hacer, que le voy a decir?— le pregunto a la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. La puerta de ascensor se abrió y allí lo vio, de espaldas a ella y de frente al vacío, vio como levantaba una de sus piernas para apoyar el pie en la cornisa

—¡DETENTE! — gritó con todas las fuerzas que tenía, pero el fuerte viento en su contra se llevaba su voz, salió lentamente del ascensor y volvió a gritar — ¡DETENTE, POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAS!

El hombre no se volteó, pero se quedó inmóvil.

Isabella instintivamente se acercó, con pasos lentos pero seguros, no tenía idea de porqué hacia aquello, solo la envalentonó le hecho de que con una simple palabra, él se hubo detenido; tal vez, solo tal vez, podría hacer algo.  
Cuando llegó a su lado y la imponente vista de la ciudad la sobrecogió, sonrió un poco impresionada, para luego girarse y observar su perfil.  
—Somos seres diminutos ante esta inmensidad— dijo pensando cuidadosamente las palaras —, pero no por ello menos importantes; al fin y al cabo, todo esto es obra nuestra, mira lo que el ser humano ha sido capaz de hacer, sea lo que sea que te pase. . . seguro se podrá hacer algo."

El hombre giró la cabeza y la miró, notó el reconocimiento y la sorpresa en su rostro

— ¿Quién diablos eres y que carajos haces aquí?

—¡ Wow,! vaya forma de agradecerme por detenerte de lo que . . . — dijo sarcástica, señalando el vacio con la mano — sea que fueras a hacer

— ¿Y quien te dijo que quería que me detuvieras?

— Bueno, viendo que lo hiciste . . . por favor concédeme el beneficio de la duda

El la miró, otra vez la observaba profundamente, sintió oleadas de energía hacia ella, —¿qué es esto? ¿qué hago ahí? este hombre tiene razón— pensó

Sin embargo, mientras seguía observándola, el hombre bajo el pie de la cornisa y sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza

— Sabes — dijo de pronto — aunque no lo creas, estaba pensando en ti

—¿En mi?. . . pero ¿cómo?, es decir ¿por qué?

— Porque eras la última persona con la que habría hablado si hubiera . . . bueno , tu sabes — dijo señalando el vacío — lo que no entiendo es que haces aquí, ¿me has seguido?

— Ay dios y ahora ¿qué le digo?— pensó retorciéndose las manos

— Si. . . no. . . es que . . .bueno no lo sé, solo volvi porque . . . olvide algo y escuche la frenada y me acerque a ver y bueno . . . en realidad. . . solo . . . no sé porque estoy aquí, pero créeme que no importa como, lo importante es que estoy aquí y que tu ya no . . . ¿Por qué no lo vas a hacer verdad?

Edward noto como la chica se debatía internamente, Era hermosa, muy hermosa, ¿qué diablos hacia allí?, ¿cómo lo supo?. Él nunca había creído en las señales, pero no podía dejar de desconocer el hecho de que fuera justamente ella quien había impedido que saltara. Por un pequeño instante, al verla en el parque, se había permitido imaginar una línea paralela en su vida, y lo que imagino le gusto. Tal vez, solo tal vez, debería concederse el beneficio de la duda, un punto de inflexión en su vida siempre lineal.

— No, no lo haré — respondió mirándola fijamente — Edward — dijo tendiéndole la mano —y por cierto, gracias

— Isabella —respondió aceptando la mano que él le ofrecía, apretándola con firmeza, sosteniéndole la mirada—, de nada.

* * *

**BUENO NIÑOS CAPI 7 ARRIBA**

**YA ESTA, SE CONOCIERON, NO SALTO. . . ¿QUE PASARÁ AHORA?**

**SE ABREN VARIAS POSIBILIDADES. . . **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR EL APOYO A ESTA HISTORIA QUE COMO DIJE ANTES ES DISTINTA**

**QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE FIC A DOS PERSONAS MUY ESPECIALES: A MI AMIGA CLEO ROMANO PATTINSON, POR SER UN EJEMPLO DE AMOR, FE Y VOLUNTAD Y A SU HIJO, POR SER UN NIÑO VALIENTE, FUERTE Y POR SER LA PRUEBA VIVIENTE DE QUE LOS MILAGROS, SI EXISTEN.**

**PARA ELLOS DOS, MI TOTAL GRATITUD, RESPETO Y ADMIRACIÓN.**

**UN BESO ENORME PARA TODOS**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	8. Chapter 8

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer aunque habrá algunos hijos míos. Por lo demás. . . continúo jugando**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**A DÓNDE TÚ ME LLEVES**

— _Edward — dijo tendiéndole la mano —y por cierto, gracias_

— _Isabella —respondió aceptando la mano que él le ofrecía, apretándola con firmeza, sosteniéndole la mirada—, de nada._

El apretón de manos duró mucho más de lo que el tiempo convencional sugería. Isabella no quería romper el contacto, estaba completamente inmersa en la profundidad de la mirada esmeralda que la inmovilizaba por completo; Edward por su parte, no quería perder esa sensación de calor que hacia tanto tiempo lo había abandonado y que había tomado su cuerpo por asalto en el momento mismo en que sus pieles se tocaron.

.El sonido de un teléfono móvil los distrajo, Isabella parpadeó al darse cuenta que era su propio celular quien le reclamaba atención rompiendo el lazo de sus miradas, pero no soltaron sus manos.

— ¿No vas a atender? — preguntó Edward señalando con un movimiento de sus cejas el bolsillo parpadeante de la chica

— Sea lo que sea, puede esperar— respondió ella levantando sus hombros restándole trascendencia a la inoportuna interrupción, ajustándose su chaqueta con la mano libre. Él observó aquel gesto

—¿Vamos?

La pregunta de Edward hizo que Isabella cayera en la cuenta de que algo debían hacer, no podían quedarse eternamente en aquella azotea, había comenzado a perder la sensibilidad de los dedos de sus pies

— Sí, claro. . . — dudó un momento — . . . ¿ a dónde vamos?

— Pues, en vista de la las circunstancias — dijo Edward trayéndola brevemente hacia sí, girando su mano para tomar correctamente la suya como si fuera lo más natural del mundo— creo que en este mismo momento soy tu responsabilidad, así pues. . . creo que . . . a donde tú me lleves, estará bien.

Inmediatamente que terminó de pronunciar esa frase, Edward cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. No podía permitirse el lujo de separarse de ella, no ahora, no en este momento. Lo había sentido cuando la vio en el parque, un soplo de vida nuevo, un momento de lucidez entre tanta locura, un respiro a los dos meses de angustia y soledad autoimpuesta a que se había sometido; temía que si se alejaba de ella, la desazón y desesperación volverían para apoderarse de él. Si con su simple aparición y un par de palabras había detenido la locura que pensaba hacer, debía — por ahora— aferrarse a aquella mano que tenia entre las suyas, tratar de conservar su compañía el mayor tiempo que pudiera; ir hacia donde aquella extraña lo guiara

Isabella por su parte, tomo aquel gesto como algo ¿familiar? No supo como definirlo en el mismo momento en que paso, pero sentir el suave acomodo de la mano masculina en la suya no le resulto desagradable, al contrario fue como si estuviera en el lugar correcto; aquel gesto intimo, no la tomo por sorpresa, era simplemente lo que deseaba y esperaba.

Sonrió mirándolo y miro hacia atrás

— Es verdad, vámonos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Creo que un café nos sentaría bien a los dos

\- Bueno, me parece un buen café

Esperaron el elevador y bajaron en el sin decir una palabra, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos ante aquella extraña situación en la que estaban inmersos pero, por extraño que pareciera, ese silencio no los ponía incómodos, al contrario, era como el preámbulo adaptativo para lo que fuera que siguiera de ahora en más. Llegaron a la planta baja y Edward saludo al conserje con un movimiento de cabeza al que el hombre respondió con un correcto —Señor— mientras salían al exterior del edificio.

— Señor. . . vaya, el conserje lo conoce, ¿quién eres? — pensó Isabella mirando al hombre que la tenía tomada de la mano.

Caminaron unas pocas manzanas hasta llegar a un bistró, como un caballero Edward sostuvo la puerta para que ella pasara. Esperaron a que trajeran las cartas, la cual Isabella denegó amablemente, un poco cansada de escuchar la cháchara sin control en la que se había embarcado el joven camarero que los atendía

— Un café con canela, solo eso, gracias — dijo al chico que no le quitaba la vista de encima

Edward la miraba y sonreía, evidentemente o Isabella no se daba cuenta que el chico estaba babeando por ella, o era completamente inmune a los intentos de flirteo del muchacho. Cuando por fin se fue, ambos quedaron frente a frente.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunto él cruzando sus manos sobre la mesa

— Y bien, ¿qué? — respondió ella con otra pregunta

— Y bien , ¿qué hacías ahí?, es decir, ¿me seguiste?¿cómo me encontraste? Y la pregunta del millón ¿por qué me detuviste?

Cuando se disponía a responder, llego el camarero con el pedido, lo que le dio tiempo a Isabella a ordenar sus ideas, no había pasado ni medio minuto cuando sintió la mirada de Edward que aguardaba.

Fijo repentinamente su vista en el ondas de vapor que despedía el café.  
— No debes estar nerviosa, después de todo — dijo Edward acercando su cuerpo para observarla más de cerca, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa. Era nuevamente dueño de su autocontrol, perdido hace meses — si estoy aquí es gracias a ti.  
Isabella sonrió, se sentía inusualmente cohibida, ella en realidad no era así, había seguido a un desconocido y había impedido que este saltara al vacío, ¿por qué demonios no podía articular una frase decente en este puto momento?.  
— No, no estoy nerviosa, es solo que . . . —suspiró y acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja — me alegro de que estés aquí, si he de decirte la verdad, realmente no sé por qué o cómo; solo sé que contigo, hice lo correcto; espero que después de todo, tu también lo creas.

Edward asintió y paso sus dedos índice y mayor por sus labios en un gesto distraído que hizo que Isabella sintiera un profundo tirón en su vientre.

— Mira, si ponemos sobre la balanza el hecho de que si no hubiera sido por ti, a esta hora estarían tratando de juntar mis sesos de la calle con una pala y , justo en este momento mis intensiones de que eso pase se han ido al tacho; sí debo decirte que lo creo; no sé porque llegaste hasta la azotea pero una vez más, gracias.

— De nada. . . — dijo dando un sorbo al café

Isabela esperó, no quería presionar, pero realmente quería saber si lo que había presentido en el parque era verdad, aunque temía preguntar directamente. Al ver que él no decía nada, se decidió

— Y . . . ¿qué es lo que haces con tu vida?, además de intentar acabar con ella saltando de edificios.

Edward se recostó en su silla y rió ante la pregunta, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

— Soy abogado, y como habrás podido darte cuenta, con grandes tribulaciones

— ¿Económicas? ¿Algún negocio importantísimo salido de su cauce?

— No, no es eso, soy extremadamente cuidadoso y dudo que me ocurriera, aunque uno nunca sabe— se apresuró a aclarar al notar un rictus en el rostro de la chica— es . . . un tema de salud.

— Ya decía yo que esas ojeras no eran comunes

—¡ Ah!. . . — exclamo sorprendido—¿ me encuentro tal vez delante de una adivina?

— No, te encuentras delante de una médica

— Salvado por una doctora . . . interesante karma debo estar pagando; trato de evitarlos por todos los medios y ustedes me persiguen

—Oh si somos una estirpe maldita . . . vagamos por el mundo tratando de atrapar a personas como ustedes.

Se miraron y ambos rieron. La tensión de los momentos anteriores se vio súbitamente desaparecida mientras la conversación fluía

— Personas como ustedes . . . moribundos, suicidas querrás decir. No temas , no me ofendes, es lo que era o pensaba ser, hasta que llegaste

—Así que tu enfermedad es terminal, algún tipo de . . . ¿cáncer?

— Hodking —respondió Edward

Bella asintió lentamente evaluándolo con la vista, ahora que estaban en una zona de relativo confort y no expuestos al gélido frio del parque notó claramente la piel demacrada, la ojeras importantes, los marcados pómulos y mandíbula que no deberían ser tan notorios, recordó como el reloj en el cual se fijó la hora cuando ella pregunto en el parque le colgaba de la muñeca, signo evidente de su adelgazamiento. Edward sintió el escrutinio al que era sometido, pero, extrañamente, no le molestó en lo absoluto, no tuvo la sensación cáustica que sentía cada vez que lo examinaban; es más, deseando colaborar en la inspección, giró de pronto su cabeza hacia la ventana.

—¿Te parece que de esta manera tendrás más luz para observarme?

— ¡Ay por el amor de Dios discúlpame! .. . yo no . . . no era mi intención — exclamó Bella un tanto avergonzada — es una especie de deformación profesional, no quiero que pienses . .

— Oye— la interrumpió Edward tomando súbitamente su mano — creo que gracias a tu poder de observación continúo con vida ¿no es así? ¿Debo suponer que notaste algo extraño en mi y por eso me seguiste, tienes alguna especie de súper poder detector de enfermedades del que deba enterarme o algo así?

Isabella sonrió, sintiendo como sus manos se humedecían por los nervios, claro que su "vista medica" , por llamarla de alguna manera, había jugado un papel preponderante, pero, si no le hubiera parecido lo más hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo, ella no hubiera reparado en él.

No podía de ninguna manera, y bajo ningún concepto, decirle que la atracción física que sintió al verlo fue lo primordial en su observación y no su sexto sentido medico

— Bueno en realidad son años de entrenamiento sabes, es algo que va contigo

— Entiendo — dijo Edward tomando un sorbo de su café. En la conversación casi había devorado sin darse cuenta el muffin de arándanos que había pedido, su única ingesta en lo que iba del día, descubriendo con asombro, que tenía hambre. Llamo al camarero para pedir otro, al tiempo que le preguntaba a la chica frente a él

—¿En qué hospital trabajas?

— En ninguno; no puedo hacerlo. Acabo de llegar a Estados Unidos, debo realizar un año de residencia para que aprueben aquí mi título y me den la licencia para poder ejercer

— Oh que pena, debes ser una excelente medica, tienes buenos instintos

— Lo sé — respondió sin falsa modestia —y porque los tengo permíteme preguntarte algo y por favor, siéntete en la total libertad de responder o mandarme al diablo pero. . . ¿en qué estadío estas? Hodking puede ser curable

— Estadío III B — respondió lacónicamente, mirándola a los ojos

— Bien, no es lo más fácil del mundo pero existen tratamientos que. . .

— Que harán que los seres que amo se preocupen por mi— respondió Edward interrumpiéndola — que los hará atravesar terribles momentos de angustia al verme transitar por sesiones de quimioterapia y radiación sin que ello asegure en manera alguna que me cure. Sabes que puede dar resultado, o no.

Isabella comenzaba a comprender

— Puedo concluir entonces que no te has sometido ninguno ¿verdad?

— Otra vez tu instinto, Doc.— respondió, levantando la taza de café a su salud

— . . . y no piensas hacerlo, por eso ibas a saltar

\- Aja

Isabella frunció su ceño, tal como lo hacía cuando tomaba alguna decisión o cuestionaba seriamente algo.

— Si, veo tu punto pero, no te has parado a pensar que, de todas maneras tu familia sufrirá; ya sea porque saltes o porque no lo hagas. Es decir, si saltas — o si no te tratas— la única opción es que sufrirán irremediablemente preguntándose por qué no hicieron nada para ayudarte, cuestionándose hasta el último de sus días que fue lo que hicieron mal, en que no te apoyaron. Ese dolor Edward, no acabara jamás, los acompañara por el resto de sus vidas. En cambio —dijo mirándolo fijamente — si te sometes al tratamiento, sufrirán todos, incluido tu, pero habría aquí dos opciones: que te cures y todo termine bien o, que igualmente mueras pero con tu familia sabiendo que hizo todo y cuanto estuvo a su alcance para ayudarte, apoyarte y acompañarte. . . y ese tipo de dolor es el que deja paso a los buenos recuerdos y homenaje a tu vida. ¿Qué opción crees que es la mejor?

Edward escuchaba. Había visto la situación solo desde un punto de vista. ¿Y si la chica tenía razón? En realidad Isabella era la primera persona — aparte del doctor Silverman— con la que hablaba abiertamente de su enfermedad, por lo tanto carecía de otros puntos de vista, solo había basado su decisión en su propio juicio.

El sonido del celular de Isabella nuevamente interrumpió. Bella miro hacia el exterior y noto que estaba oscureciendo — Dios, hace cuanto sali de casa —pensó de pronto

— Disculpa por favor, debo responder— dijo a un pensativo Edward quien asintió rápidamente. Tomo el celular y vio que tenía casi veinte whatsapp, dos llamadas perdidas y diez mensajes, Alice debía estar enloqueciendo— Hola, si cariño, lo siento es que me encontré con . . . un antiguo compañero de facultad y me entretuve tomando un café, si cielo. . . en un momento, no tardo, adiós

— _Cariño. . . cielo . . . antiguo compañero de facultad_. . . mierda, está comprometida, tal vez casada— pensó Edward con fastidio, aunque al mirar las manos de la chica vio que no había ningún anillo en ellas.

Isabella lo miro sintiéndose culpable, debía irse.

Edward entendió la situación, apuró su café y llamo al camarero

— Bien Doc. ha sido un inmenso placer conocerte— dijo al tiempo que tomaba su cartera del bolsillo de la chaqueta —permíteme invitarte el café, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi salvadora

— Edward, lo lamento pero debo irme, aunque . . . — tomo una servilleta y se dirigió al camarero a quien se le iluminaron los ojos al notar que Isabella le hablaba— podrías prestarme un bolígrafo.

— Seguro señorita, tome

Isabella escribió rápidamente su número

— Toma, por favor, llamame

Edward tomo la servilleta y la doblo para guardarla cuando de pronto se arrepintió, busco su teléfono y digito el numero haciendo que el móvil de Isabella sonara. Quería comunicarse con ella nuevamente, de ser posible , pronto.

— Bien Doc, espero no tener que llamarte para una emergencia salvadora — dijo en tono de broma

Esta vez fue Isabella, quien apretó su mano antes de ponerse de pie

— Puedes llamarme. . . para lo que sea

El doble sentido estaba implícito y no paso desapercibido para Edward

¿Acaso sería posible?

Observó cómo se ponía su abrigo y rápidamente se encaminaba hacia la salida, al abrir la puerta se giro y le sonrió encantadoramente antes de desaparecer a través de ella

— Si, será posible. . . veremos a donde me llevas Doc— se dijo a si mismo, con renovada confianza.

* * *

_Tener la valentia de saber escuchar, de pararse y pensar que otro punto de vista puede ser mas certero que el propio, es casi tan importante como tener la sabiduría para darse segundas oportunidades_

* * *

**_HOLA NIÑOS, CAPI 8 ARRIBA_**

**_¿A DÓNDE LO LLEVARA ISABELLA? ¿SERÁ DEFINITIVA ESTA PAUSA EN SU DECISIÓN?_**

**_GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO, A QUIENES COMENTAN Y A QUIENES ACOMPAÑAN LA HISTORA DESDE EL SILENCIO._**

**SEPAN QUE TODOS SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI.**

**A MI AMIGA CLEO Y SU NIÑO, EL CARIÑO Y RESPETO DE SIEMPRE**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	9. Chapter 9

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer aunque habrá algunos hijos míos. Por lo demás. . . continúo jugando**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**TÚ**

— _Escúchame Amy, diles que tienes que venir a traerme la tarea y yo le digo a mamá delante de todos que se queden a cenar__  
__— ¿Pero no me dijiste que ella no está, Andy?  
__— Acaba de llamarla, viene camino a casa, ¿estás segura que tu tío vendrá?__  
__**—**__ Tranquilo mi tío bonito irá, seguro que irá_

* * *

Edward observó como se cerró la puerta tras ella y solo luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta que tenía una sonrisa idiota en su cara. Se estiró en su silla para tratar de ver por el ventanal hacia donde se dirigía pero fue demasiado tarde, ya no podía verla.

— Y bien Cullen, ¿qué harás ahora?_ — _preguntó en forma retórica al reflejo que le devolvía la ventana.

Llamó al camarero —quien cambio excepcionalmente su lenguaje corporal al observar que el asiento de Isabella se encontraba vacío— y pidió la cuenta.

Luego de pagar y dedicarle una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al muchacho, que en lenguaje de Macho Alfa significaba_, "si estaba conmigo y no te dio ni la hora",_ tomó su abrigo y se encamino hacia la salida.

El frio de la tarde había dado paso a una noche con un clima más calmado, llegó a la esquina y dobló a la izquierda, extendió la mano al ver el taxi y este, contra toda probabilidad a esa hora y en ese lugar, se detuvo ante su llamado. Justo en el momento en que se subía al coche escuchÓ sonar su móvil, la foto de una preciosa rubia apareció en la pantalla. Ante aquella imagen volvió a sonreír

— _Hola princesa_

— _Hola tío bonito, ¿dónde estás?_

Edward le hizo una seña al chofer para que esperara un minuto.

— _Pues, justo en este momento acabo de subirme a un taxi_

—_¡Qué bien!, pues entonces dile al señor del taxi que te traiga ya para casa, necesito que me lleves a un lugar_

— _Nena, pero te digo que estoy en un taxi, no tengo mi auto para llevarte a ningún sitio_

— _No importa, tu ven para mi casa, yo quiero verte y me llevas igual en otro taxi ,¡por favor tío, por favor, por favor, por favor!_

Entre el vehemente pedido de su sobrina y la mirada del conductor, Edward indicó la dirección del departamento de su hermano.

— _Y tus padres ¿donde están?_

— _Oh ellos están aquí, pero yo te quiero a ti, tío bonito, hace muuuuuchos días que no te veo y te extraño, ¿ya estas viniendo a casa?_

—_Si cariño, ya voy en camino_

— _Ok, ahí viene mamá voy a cortar no le digas que llamé, es secreto de tío sobrina_

— _Oye pero por qué. . . _

Pero no pudo terminar ya que escuchó el sonido del click al cortar la comunicación ¿qué se traía entre manos Amy?

Sea lo que fuera recibir esa llamada fue la segunda bendición del día, no tenía mucha idea de lo que iba a hacer a continuación pero estaba seguro que no podía volver a la soledad de su departamento. Luego de que Isabella se fue no quería que el destello de luz que su encuentro había despertado se apagara tan sutilmente como había llegado. Si, la casa de su hermano y la compañía de su princesa era lo que necesitaba.

Isabella. . .

Si no hubiera sido por ella, a esta hora estaría muerto, su cuerpo estaría en alguna fría morgue con un forense revolviendo sus entrañas y eso le produjo un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que su sobrina lo hubiera llamado y nadie hubiera respondido. . . ¿cómo podía ocasionarle ese sufrimiento a su pequeña? Y no solo a ella. Isabella tenia razón en todas y cada una de las cosas que le dijo esa tarde en el bistró. Las posibilidades de proteger a su familia del sufrimiento eran nulas, lo amaban y ahí radicaba todo. Cuando supieran que estaba enfermo era clarísimo que iban a sufrir pero no podía quitarles la esperanza de que los tratamientos funcionaran, ni a su familia, ni a él mismo. ¡Diablos, se lo merecía! tenía que luchar, siempre fue un hombre fuerte y determinado, solo que enterarse de su enfermedad lo había desestabilizado, pensando en ahorrarle el sufrimiento a su familia, se estaba privando a él mismo de tener otra chance y, si después de todo no lo lograba, no podrían tacharlo de cobarde, algo que ciertamente no era.

También pensó en su madre, estaba claramente angustiada cuando dejó el mensaje en su contestadora y con razón, debía llamarla y asegurarle que iría al médico mañana mismo

Marco rápidamente el número de su Esme quien respondió al segundo tono

— _¡Hijo!_

— _Hola mamá, disculpa que no te haya llamado antes, estuve con algo . . . complicado entre manos_

—_¿Estás bien Edward, has tenido fiebre de nuevo?_

— _No, tranquila me siento bien, igual llamo para decirte que tengo cita con el médico mañana, así que por favor no te preocupes_

—_¿Quieres que te acompañe?_

— _Hey, ¿crees que tengo diez años? Permíteme mantener mi hombría — respondió bromeando_

Escuchó la suave risa de su madre del otro lado del teléfono y sintió como por un momento, ese sonido le quitaba un peso de encima

— _Esta bien querido, tienes razón pero por favor, avísame como te fue ¿de acuerdo?_

— _Claro madre, mañana te llamo y oye . . . te amo_

— _Yo también querido mío, hasta mañana_

— _Hasta mañana mamá, saluda a papá por mi_

—_Lo hare cielo_

Casi sin darse cuenta había llegado al edificio de Emmet, pago al taxista y subió. Amanda lo recibió con una sonrisa radiante mientras se trepaba a él y justo en ese momento, al sentir la tibieza de su niña contra su pecho y el enorme beso que deposito ésta en su mejilla, se dio cuenta que había tomado la decisión correcta.

—¡Hermano, que bueno verte! — lo saludo Emmet con un abrazo, notó su delgadez pero se cuidó en decir nada delante de Amanda.

Edward llevaba semanas evitándolo así como al resto de la familia, por eso, verlo aparecer de pronto por su casa, le produjo por un lado, un cierto alivio aunque activó una especie de alarma en su cabeza al verlo tan delgado y demacrado. Debía hablar con él cuanto antes, lástima que ya se había comprometido a llevar a Amanda a la casa de Andrew, aunque esa podía ser una buena ocasión para hablar, lo invitaria a acompañarlos y a cenar

Edward respondió al abrazo de su hermano con una sola mano pues con la otra sostenía auna muy aferrda niña contra sí

—Vamos de salida ¿quieres acompañarnos?

—Tienes que venir con nosotros tio, debo llevarle la tarea a Andy y necesito que vengas

Bueno, él pensaba en pasar un rato en la calidez del hogar de Emmet pero al ver las expectativas de todos y ante la imposibilidad para él de volver a su casa accedió con gusto

— Rose cariño, estas lista? — pregunto Emmet elevando la voz hacia la escalera para luego volver la mirada hacia su hermano— luego de pasar por lo de Andrew iremos a cenar. . .

— _Oh no Alice no es nada, no te preocupes, justo íbamos a salir de todas formas asi que no es ninguna molestia — decía Rose al teléfono que sostenía con el hombro mientras tomaba en abrigo y sonreía a Edward— si claro, tu casa nos queda de camino, no hay problema linda, nos vemos en un rato._

* * *

Isabella apresuró el paso, entró en la tienda y compro lo necesario para la cena, la pasta era su plato preferido y el que más le gustaba, además de que la salsa le quedaba espectacular.

Lo último que faltaba eran los champiñones, eso era todo. Al tomar la biletera se dio cuenta que había dejado en el bistró a ese hombre sin pagar por su café

Edward. . .

¡Dios, que cosa tan extraña había sido eso! Esperaba con toda su alma que la charla que habían mantenido lo hubiera hecho reflexionar, aunque no podía culparlo, no era fácil estar enfermo y lidiar con ello. Esperaba que la llamara pronto, quería saber de él. Dejaría pasar un tiempo prudente— pensó mientras pagaba y salía de la tienda— dos o tres días y si no tenía noticias, ella llamaría, al fin y al cabo, por algo él le había dado su teléfono también, ojala le respondiera.

—¡Alice, estoy en casa! — grito al ver la sala desierta, mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Escuchó que las voces salían de allí

— No Andrew, ya te lo he dicho más de una vez, la tarea es tu responsabilidad, no puedes estar llamando cada vez que no la copias

— Esta bien mami, prometo que será la última vez

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Bella dejando las bolsas de papel sobre la isla de la cocina

— Tu niño que no copia la tarea y llamó a Amy sin avisarme para que se la trajera, imagínate a esta hora, no quiero ni pensar en lo que dirán sus padres. Ya mismo voy a buscar el teléfono para disculparme y decirles que no es necesario que vengan, y tú jovencito —dijo Alice señalando enérgicamente con el dedo índice a su hijo —estas castigado, así que si les has traído el chocolate Isabella ya me lo puedes ir dando

Alice estaba cabreada, Bella miró a Andy y con pesar entregó la tableta sin decir una palabra

— Pero mami ya deben estar viniendo, no llames

—¿Hace cuanto que hablaste con Amy?

—¡ Mucho ratooo! — exclamo el niño moviendo la cabeza

— Hmm, llamaré igual para disculparme, tal vez no sea tarde— y salió de la cocina para buscar su celular

Isabella miró a Andy y comenzó a preparar la cena

— La has hecho enojar enano —dijo mientras picaba la cebolla y los hongos

— Naa ya se le pasará, además vendrá el tío de Amanda a traerla y a mamá le gusta

—¿Cómo es eso que le gusta el tio de Amanda? Yo creía que quien le gustaba era tu papá— dijo Isabella jocosa mientras comenzaba a preparar la salsa a base de cebollas, natilla que gracias a Dios tenían en la tienda, hongos y jamón.

— No madrina, es que a papá lo ama; al tio de Amanda le gusta porque según las chicas es lindo, a ti te gustara. . .

—¿Si? y ¿cómo sabes eso, señor sabelotodo?

—Porque Amy me lo dijo — respondió simplemente Andy mientras tomaba un trozo de jamón que Bella estaba cortando— dijo que a todas las chicas les gusta su tío bonito, pero ninguna le gusta a ella; salvo tú.

—Oh. . . — respondió Bella sonriendo.

El timbre sonó en ese momento

—¡Son ellos, vamos Bella! — exclamó Andy tomando de la mano a su madrina para prácticamente arrastrarla a la sala.

— Espera cariño, tengo todo en el fuego, ve tú que en un momento voy a saludar a Amanda.

Andy salió disparado de la cocina, mientras Bella escuchaba una serie de voces en la sala. Se ajustó su delantal y siguió en lo que estaba, realmente no tenía ganas de saludar a nadie y mucho menos conocer a ningún tío, por más bonito que este fuera. Se quedaría refugiada en la relativa tranquilidad de la cocina hasta que la visitas se hubieran marchado. Mientras la cebolla se doraba desprendiendo un agradable perfume, Bella miró por la ventana hacia la inmensidad de la ciudad y pensó en Edward, ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?, deseó con todo su corazón tener noticias de él pronto, ojala no hubiera cometido ninguna estupidez.

Escuchó pasos detrás de ella y se giró para encontrarse con la preciosa niña rubia

— Te dije que estaba aquí— dijo un tanto enfurruñado Andy quien llegaba también a la cocina detrás de su amiga

— ¡Hola Bella! — dijo Amanda estirando sus brazos para saludarla, Isabella se agachó para saludar con un beso a la pequeña— que rico huele, que estas cocinando?

— Hola Amy, una salsa para pasta, ¿cómo estás?

— Yo muy bien pero, ven, necesito mostrarte algo, es muy importante— aseguró la niña con la cara muy seria. La tomó de la mano y ahora si se vio arrastrada a la sala

— Disculpa Amy debo apagar la cocina, la salsa se quemara. . . — se interrumpió cuando sintió una sensación en su pecho, levantó la vista lentamente y quedó estática. Allí, en la sala de la casa de su amiga y en medio de todo el mundo estaba él.

Edward sintió un tirón cálido en su espalda, giro su cabeza y entonces la vio

Corrientes de energía cruzaron el espacio, el tiempo pareció detenerse momentáneamente y todo el mundo cerro la boca de repente

—¿¡Tú !? — dijeron ambos al unísono, mientras seis pares de ojos muy abiertos, los observaban impresionados.

Luego de un momento, Rosalie y Alice se miraron entre ellas, Emmet abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerro enseguida, Jasper miraba a su amiga y a su compañero de secundaria con desconfianza, Amanda sonreía mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas a Andy quien reaccionó al instante

—Mmmm. . . entonces, — dijo el niño mirando a todos los mayores con expresión divertida—¿se quedan a cenar?

* * *

**HOLA CHICOS**

**CAPI 9 ARRIBA**

**LOS CÍRCULOS SE VAN ACERCANDO, ¿QUÉ DICEN, SE QUEDARÁN A CENAR?**

**EL PRÓXIMO CAPI SERA MAS REVELADOR Y LLEGARA ALGO QUE TODAS ESTAN ESPERANDO. . . ¿ALGUIEN QUIERE ALGO ACCIÓN ENTRE EDWARD Y BELLA?, CREO QUE DESPUES DE DIEZ CAPITULOS SE LO MERECEN ASI QUE . . . NO DEJEN DE LEER**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO, COMENTARIOS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS. A LAS LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS SI LAS HAY, TAMBIEN GRACIAS**

**MI SALUDO DE SIEMPRE A CLEO Y A SU NIÑO Y TAMBIEN A MI HIJA VIRTUAL VIOLET O'HARA, QUIEN FUE LA PRIMERA A LA QUE RECURRI CON LAS CUESTIONES MEDICAS DE ESTA HISTORIA. A AMBAS GRACIAS POR AYUDARME EN ESTA COSA LOCA.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	10. Chapter 10

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer aunque habrá algunos hijos míos. Por lo demás. . . continúo jugando**

**CAPÍTULO 10 parte I**

** A LONG, LONG NIGHT. . . **

—_¿¡Tú!? — dijeron ambos al unísono, mientras seis pares de ojos muy abiertos, los observaban impresionados._

_Luego de un momento, Rosalie y Alice se miraron entre ellas, Emmet abrió la _

_boca para decir algo pero la cerro enseguida, Jasper miraba a su amiga y a su compañero de secundaria con desconfianza, Amanda sonreía mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas. a Andy quien reaccionó al instante_

—_Mmmm. . . entonces, — dijo el niño mirando a todos los mayores con expresión divertida—¿se quedan a cenar?_

_._

_._

_._

Todos dejaron de estar boquiabiertos y miraron hacia abajo donde le pequeño Andy sonreía junto a Amanda satisfecho. El primero en reaccionar fue Jasper

—¿Perdón, ustedes se conocen? — dio mirando a uno y otro alternativamente, aunque con sutiles diferencias; mientras que a Bella le dirigió una mirada tierna, a Edward le dirigió una severa, conocía la reputación de su viejo compañero y no permitiría que lastimara a su amiga.

—¡Sí!, ¡No! —respondieron simultáneamente ,Edward en forma afirmativa y  
Bella en forma negativa, mientras que Andy exclamaba — ¡Cool!— al escuchar como de nuevo su madrina y el tío de Amy respondían a la vez y Amanda afirmaba mirando a su amigo —¡ Wow, lo deben practicar!

Edward y Bella sonrieron ante el comentario de los niños pero inmediatamente repararon en Jasper que esperaba una respuesta al igual que todos los demás, se miraron y Edward tácitamente le cedió el lugar a Bella

— Bueno. . . en realidad, nos conocemos. . . de vista ¿saben? En uno de mis viajes coincidimos en. . . el avión y bueno. . .

— Si, fue en uno de los viajes —Edward pensó rápidamente, Isabella le había dicho que venía de Sudamérica y deseo por todos los cielos dar justo en el clavo— cuando volvía de de Buenos Aires

— Aha— dijo Emmet cruzándose de brazos mientras notaba algo extraño; sería posible que su hermano estuviera ¿nervioso?

Alice también noto a su segura amiga titubear por lo que intento descomprimir la situación y atendiendo a su sentido de la practicidad solo dijo

— Bueno en ese caso nos ahorramos las presentaciones, ya que Andrew los acaba de invitar, ¿se quedan a cenar con nosotros?

— Claro, es una magnífica idea —, dijo Jasper haciendo se a un lado, no quería perder la oportunidad de una buena explicación— ¿por qué no pasan?

— Bueno en realidad. . . — comenzó a disculparse Emmet mirando a su hermano que seguía con los ojos puestos en la joven que tenía delante

Viendo que su padre no estaba muy convencido de aceptar la invitación Amanda comenzó a dar saltos aplaudiendo y gritando

—¡Siiiii que ricooooo! ¡quedémonos a cenar, Bella está cocinando pasta, mi favoritaaaa! ¡ bravoooo hiujuuuuuu! — mientras miraba a Andy con los ojos muy abiertos haciendo que el niño se uniera a su alboroto

La mención a su comida hizo que Bella saliera del momentáneo trance en que se encontraba

—¡La salsa! — exclamó saliendo disparada hacia la cocina

El aroma a cebolla a punto de quemarse inundo su nariz, rápidamente retiro del fuego la olla y vacio su contenido en el bote de basura

— Cielo, ¿se quemó?, no te preocupes, pediremos algo para comer— dijo Alice quien entraba a la cocina seguida de una preciosa mujer rubia, muy parecida a Amanda por lo que utilizando sus altos poderes de deducción Isabella supuso que era su madre

—Oh no los niños están esperando por esto, fue solo la base de cebolla, lo hare de nuevo — dijo sonriendo — por cierto tu debes ser la mamá de Amanda — afirmo estirando su mano hacia Rosalie

— Y tú la famosa chica de cabello color chocolate— dijo Rose yendo a darle un beso— mi hija te adora, cree que eres la mujer más linda que ha visto jamás.

Bella quedó un tanto perpleja la escuchar aquello, no se consideraba bonita, si interesante, vistosa, en el buen sentido por decirlo de alguna manera, pero jamás se había creído una belleza

— Que le hayas caído bien desde que te vio es algo no muy común, mi hija es un tanto quisquillosa, así que, bienvenida

— Gracias Amy es una niña estupenda— respondió Bella mientras comenzaba de nuevo a picar la verdura— Amy es un encanto de niña, hacen un buen par con mi ahijado

—Ellos son de temer— dijo Rose poniéndose a su lado— dinos en que te ayudamos, vamos a darle de comer a esos cachorros y no solo me refiero a los niños

Las tres mujeres rieron, y se enfrascaron en la tarea.

* * *

—Mmmm esto esta estupendo Bella, ¿cómo se llama esta salsa? — preguntó Emmet a los pocos minutos de probar el plato

Isabella sonrió satisfecha

— Gracias señor Cullen, Salsa Gran Carusso, es tradicional en mi país

— Por favor, el señor Cullen es nuestro padre, — respondió señalándose a sí mismo y a Edward —llámame Emmet

— Es verdad Bella, esto esta delicioso, tendrás que pasarme la receta — comentó Rosalie quien contra todas las suposiciones que se hicieran al observar su figura, adoraba cocinar y sobre todo comer

—Les dije que era riquiiiiiisimo, ¿a que no estuvo bien quedarnos tío bonito?

La pregunta de Amanda hizo que Edward dejara el escrutinio sobre Isabella para mirar a su sobrina. Cuando Alice y Rose salieron a la cocina tras Bella, él por fin pudo atar los cabos. La chica de cabellos color chocolate, bonita, simpática, de la que tanto hablaba Amy era Isabella. Desde que la niña la había conocido, tenia una extraña fijación con la muchacha ya que jamás dejaba de hablar de ella, sobre todo si él se encontraba presente, por eso cuando la vio sintió algo familiar. Edward sonrió a la niña pero volvió a mirar a Isabella al contestar

—Si princesa, estuvo muy bien que nos quedáramos

Isabella levantó la vista de su plato para encontrar la mirada verde de Edward sobre ella y otra vez el silencio reinó en el lugar, era como si una especie de energía envolviera a todos cada vez que ellos se miraban. Alice de pronto sintió calor, Jasper se removió en su asiento, Emmet miró inmediatamente a su mujer quien levantó sus cejas en forma sexy, hasta los niños notaron que algo pasaba

— Pero no te han gustado mucho Edward, casi no has comido —reacciono Alice

— Oh , es perfectamente normal en su estado. . . —comenzó a decir en tono clínico Bella cuando sintió una presión importante sobre su pie bajo la mesa, una fea sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, ¿es que acaso su familia no lo sabía?. El entrecejo fruncido y serio de Edward se lo confirmo

— ¿Qué estado? — preguntó Emmet mirando a su hermano, al tiempo que Jasper escuchaba con atención. Cullen estaba más demacrado que la última vez que lo vio. ¿Habría consultado como se lo aconsejó?

— Oh ya sabes, cansancio, tú me haces trabajar mucho hermano, bromeó Edward tratando de descomprimir— hoy en la tarde nos encontramos con Bella por casualidad y se lo comente

— Si — respondió Isabella tratando de salir del apuro— fue una linda sorpresa encontrarnos después de . . . este tiempo— no quiso arriesgarse a decir cuánto, no sabía lo que Edward había contado mientras estaba en la cocina

—¿Se conocen hace mucho? No me lo había comentado Bella— dijo Alice pinchando el último Capeletti de su plato

—¡ Ni a mí!— reprocho Andy mirando a su madrina

—¡Ni a mi!— protesto Amy mirando a su tio

— Es que solo compartimos charla durante un viaje, y hoy nos volvimos a ver —explicó Isabella tratando de que la información fuera lo suficientemente ambigua como para no estropear lo que Edward pudiera haber dicho en su ausencia

— Nuestra sorpresa radica en que yo no sabía que Bella era tu madrina — dijo Edward dirigiéndose a Andy

—Ni yo sabía que Edward era tu tío— completó Isabella mirando a Amanda

El resto de la cena continuo con anécdotas de los chicos sobre la escuela, mientras todos hablaban Edward no veía la hora de poder estar un momento a solas con Isabella, la oportunidad llego a la hora del postre, ni bien comenzaron a recoger los platos Edward salió como eyectado de su silla

— Te ayudo — fueron sus únicas palabras

Isabella apoyo los platos sobre la encimera y soltó el aliento que había sostenido durante toda la cena

— Como, por todos los dioses, pudo suceder esto

— Pues la verdad —dijo Edward rasándose la nuca — muy pocas entre miles

— El tío bonito de Amanda. . .

— La madrina con cabello chocolate de Andy. . .

Se miraron y sonrieron

—¨¿Cómo estás?

— Tan bien como puedo, dadas las circunstancias. . . no quise ir a mi casa sabes, estar solo, pensar en lo que pasara mañana. . . la casa de mi hermano y Amy era lo que necesitaba. Cuando llegué iban de salida por un recado de la niña y luego iríamos a cenar y bueno — dijo haciendo un ademan — terminamos aquí

— Y específicamente — comento Bella apoyándose contra la mesada —¿qué pasará mañana?

— Voy a ir donde el oncólogo, hable con él antes de ir a casa de Emmet

— Bien . . . —Isabella se giro enjuagando sus manos —supongo que una vez que entres, el médico no te dejara salir, al menos por unos cuantos días ¿tienes eso claro?

— Si, lo supongo, por eso esta noche quería una cena normal, una noche normal sabes.

Isabella asintió, podía imaginarse todo lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Edward en este momento, incertidumbre, ansiedad, nerviosismo, temor. Si había decidido encarar su enfermedad sabia claramente a lo que se enfrentaba, y entendía por lo tanto, que lo que le esperaba en los próximos meses no seria para nada agradable

— ¿Y que piensas hacer ahora?, por favor, no cometas ninguna estupidez cuando estés solo

— Tranquila no voy a hacerlo. . . a quedarme solo quiero decir

— Oh, supongo que tendrás compañía para pasar la noche

— Si. . . — sonrió acercándose lentamente a Bella, — hay una muy particular rubia que me vuelve loco con la cual pasaré la noche

No supo con certeza que fue lo más molesto del comentario, que se lo dijera tan de cerca — casi podía sentir el aroma a su costosa colonia — o el hecho de que le dijera tan descaradamente que pasaría la noche con una mujer

— .Bien Bellita, podrías por favor darnos un trozo de esa torta para llevar, Andy se va a dormir conmigo — dijo una muy resuelta Amanda entrando a la cocina

—¿Si?

— Si, asi hacemos la tarea juntos mañana temprano y luego mamá y papá nos llevaran al zoo.

— Ok, ya les preparo un trozo. . . muy grande y dulzoso

La niña sonrió abiertamente y se abalanzó a las piernas de Isabella aferrándose a ella para decir muy teatralmente —¡Como te quiero Bellita! — y salir luego corriendo rumbo al comedor mientras gritaba —Andyyyy ya tenemos el postreeeee

Edward sonrió, mirándola de costado

— ¿Qué te pasa?, la niña me ama

— Se nota, solo que acabo de adarme cuenta con dolor, que mi adorada sobrina de cambiarme por tu ahijado

La idea cruzo rápidamente por su mente," . . . _hay una muy particular rubia que me vuelve loco, con la cual pasaré la noche. . . " _

—¡Dios, eres una perra mal pensada! — se reprochó en silencio

Edward noto el cambio en la expresión de Isabella y se regocijo

— En fin, — dijo en tono resignado —parece que me tocara volver a mi departamento

No podía, no podía quedarse solo, no debía quedarse solo, esta noche era crucial

—¿Y no tienes a alguien a quien llamar, algún amigo, tu hermano?

— No lo saben Bella— dijo simplemente mirándola fijo

Isabella sintió una inmensa desazón, pensó con tristeza que estaba afrontando todo esto solo, con razón la decisión que había tomado esa tarde, la presión a la que estaba sometido debía ser enorme.

— Edward. . . yo. . . tú. . . no puedes, no debes estar solo, no hoy

Edward no despegaba los ojos de ella, lo sintió de nuevo, esa sensación cálida que se extendía por todo su cuerpo cuando ella estaba cerca, quería aferrarse a eso, lo necesitaba; tal vez había llegado la hora de ser vulnerable

—¿Tú. . . querrías acompañarme?

— Medicamente es irresponsable que te deje solo en esta situación —aclaró Isabella

—Creo que habías dicho que no podías ejercer— respondió Edward levantando una ceja

— Lo sé, y no voy a hacerlo; pero también sé que he hecho un juramento y debo cumplirlo y eso implica velar por ti, aunque no lo quieras

— ¿Y quién te dijo que no quiero?

* * *

**CAPI 10**

**QUE GRACIAS A MI LOCA COMPU TENDRA DOS PARTES, PERO LES PROMETI ACTUALIZAR HOY ASI QUE AQUI ESTA. MAÑANA A LA NOCHE TENDRAN LA PARTE EMOCIONANTE DE ESTA NOCHE MUY MUY LARGA**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR COMPRENDER Y AGUANTAR A ESTA MUY HUMILDE SERVIDORA**

**SE LOS QUIERE Y. . . **

**NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA!**


	11. Chapter 11

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer aunque habrá algunos hijos míos. Por lo demás. . . continúo jugando**

**NOTA: POR FAVOR, LEAN EL BAILE, ESCUCHANDO LA CANCION, LA LETRA ESTA TRADUCIDA AQUI, ES MUY MUY IMPORTANTE PARA ENTENDER LO QUE PASA LUEGO.**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**A LONG, LONG NIGHT. . . parte II**

— Bella, ¿vas a salir con él?

— Alice no voy a salir con , voy a pasar la noche con él —aclaró Isabella a su amiga, mientras tomaba su abrigo y algo de dinero. Alice abrió desmesuradamente los ojos así como la boca para comenzar a decir todo lo que eso implicaba, cuando los dedos de su amiga se posaron en sus labios

— Mira, no puedo decirte porque, solo te digo que este hombre no puede estar solo esta noche —al ver la cara escéptica de Alice, Bella continuó— mañana tiene una cita con un oncólogo, es todo lo que voy a decirte

—¡Oh por Dios!

Aunque continuaba siendo un hombre impresionantemente hermoso, Alice había notado muy desmejorado a Edward desde la última vez que lo vio, también le había comentado algo al respecto Jasper

— Escúchame, confía en mí, no voy a hacer ninguna locura, pero no puedo contarte mas ahora, por favor amiga.

—Muy bien, eres una adulta y respeto tu decisiones, solo déjame advertirte que enfermo o no, Edward es un rompecorazones, ninguna de sus "amigas" — dijo haciendo comillas en el aire— ha durado más de unos meses con él, yo solo . . . no quiero que sufras amiga, ya has tenido bastante, además , aunque no esté en su mejor momento, ese hombre es una cosa hermosa, ten cuidado ¿sí?

— Tranquila, solo necesita alguien que lo apoye, que lo contenga para no hacer algo estúpido, no te preocupes mañana a la mañana estaré aquí, tan normalmente cuerda como lo estoy ahora.

Se encaminaron a la sala donde Edward y Jasper parecían mantener una discusión en voz baja la que cesó automáticamente ni bien Alice y Bella llegaron a la sala. Los hombres se encontraban solos ya que Emmet y Rose se habían ido con los niños hacia media hora.

— ¿Todo está bien? — preguntó Alice acercándose a su esposo

— Si linda, solo estábamos recordando viejos tiempos —dijo Jasper mirando a Edward quien asintió levemente

— Estoy lista, ¿nos vamos?

— Muy bien, ¿segura?

—Segura —respondió Bella con una sonrisa, mientras se despedía de Alice y Jasper, quien antes de que se fuera, le dijo bajo al oído

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamas

Como Edward no había traído auto llamaron a un taxi, no porque el departamento estuviera lejos sino que el frio a esa hora era impresionante.

Mientras se dirigían al departamento, Bella pregunto

— ¿Por qué discutían Jasper y tú?

Edward sonrió en silencio

— No discutíamos, solo es que Jas es mi ex compañero de secundaria, y conoce mi comportamiento en esa época— y en la actual pensó, pero no dijo nada— él me recordó muy amablemente que si me propasaba contigo o si quiera movía un solo pelo de tu cabeza, pondría mis testículos en una bandeja en medio de Central Park.

Isabella sonrió

— Es muy persuasivo cuando quiere ¿sabes? me recordó que sabia utilizar un escalpelo perfectamente

—Oh, tal vez sea un buen momento para que te recuerde. . . que yo también— contesto Bella con una sonrisa en el rostro

La carcajada fue contagiosa

— Él quiere protegerme, creo que se siente responsable de mi, Jasper y Alice son mis únicos amigos aquí, estoy viviendo en su casa, en fin, es por eso

— Lo se, me lo dijo, además de que te quiere mucho y cree que es muy rápido para ti el pasar la noche conmigo

— Y lo es, pero, dadas las circunstancias. . . podrías pensar que soy una chica fácil, si mal no recuerdo, te conocí hoy

— Sabes que eso no es asi

—Ese es el tema ,Edward, ninguno de los dos sabemos muy bien, que hacemos aquí— dijo mirando el auto— solo sabemos que es correcto, ¿no es asi?

Se miraron, no había ningún contacto entre ellos, uno a cada lado del asiento trasero del taxi, pero estaba ahí y ambos la sintieron, la conexión otra vez, esa que no necesita de la aproximación física para hacerse presente

— Yo solo sé que contigo— respondió Edward, girándose en el asiento para poder mirarla de frente — una persona a la que conocí hoy, puedo ser completamente franco, logras que me abra como nadie lo había logrado hasta hora. . . es difícil de explicar, sé que me estoy aferrando a lo que siento cuando estas cerca y puede ser egoísta de mi parte que te haya pedido que vineras conmigo pero, hoy me salvaste la vida Bella

El corazón de Bella se salto un latido, esas palabas calaron hondo, iba a responder pero es auto se detuvo, habían llegado.

El departamento de Edward era amplio, lujoso, con un gusto refinado y una preciosa vista de Nueva York gracias a los grandes ventanales que prácticamente ocupaban toda una pared, con el fuego encendido y suaves luces la atmosfera era acogedora, aunque tal vez, demasiado grande para un hombre solo pensó Isabella, con una punzada tristeza que la sorprendió.

Observaba desde la espaciosa sala la vista a la ciudad, Edward se había disculpado un momento con ella. Al volver, noto que se había duchado y cambiado de ropa, llevaba un jean color azul oscuro y una camisa blanca suelta. Mientras caminaba hacia la sala, Bella se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que podía apreciar realmente a ese hombre, no había tenido oportunidad antes; si no estaba a punto de saltar de cuarenta pisos, estaba tomando café rodeado de extraños o cenando con seis personas que no dejaban de mirarlos. Ese Ewdard que se aproximaba, era por primera vez solo para ella. . . y le gustó lo que vio. Le sonrió para darle la bienvenida

— ¿Mejor?

— Si, disculpa por dejarte sola, pero necesitaba esa ducha

— No te preocupes, me ha acompañado una vista maravillosa

— No te serviste nada —dijo mirando la mesilla, le había indicado antes de irse donde estaba la cocina y le había dicho que se sintiera como en su casa. Él por su parte necesitaba despojarse de su ropa y de todo lo desagradable que había pasado esa tarde junto con ella, mirando el montón en el piso, decidió tirarla, no quería volver a usarla jamás. Dejo que el agua corriera por su cuerpo, que lo limpiara, que lo preparara para lo que sea que fuera a venir.

— Estoy bien, solo me gustaría un poco de agua, pero decidi esperarte

Edward sonrio y se dirigió a la cocina, tomo dos vasos y la jarra, los puso en una bandeja para llevarlos a la sala. Enocntro a Bella mirando el equipo de audio

—Enciéndelo si quieres, un poco de buena música ayudaría a pasar mi noche normal

— ¿Tienes alguna lista de reproducción? — pregunto al notar que había una tarjeta de memoria en el aparato

— No que yo sepa — dijo él acerándose para ver— tal vez la haya dejado olvidada Theresa

— ¿Theresa? — preguntó Bella tensándose de pronto

— Si, es la señora que se encarga de mantener esto respetablemente ordenado tres veces a la semana, le gusta hacer la limpieza con música, tiene un gusto musical excelente y a mí no me molesta que lo utilice— dijo señalando el aparato— he estado aquí más de una vez cuando ella está escuchando, veamos que tiene

Presiono el botón dando inicio a lalista de reproducción y una agradable música se dejo oir

— Ven tomemos asiento un momento

— ¿Estas cansado? —pregunto Isabella con tono clínico

— No solo, quisiera conversar, hablame de ti

Tomaron asiento en uno de los grandes sillones frente a la ventana. Isabella comenzó a contarle de su país, la niñez feliz junto a Alice y a sus padres. Le hablo de las maravillas que habia visto en algunos de los viajes que había hecho a Egipto y a India cuando era mas pequeña acompañando a Alice y los padres de ésta.

Edward, la escuchaba sonriendo ante alguna anécdota de las dos y haciendo alguna pregunta ocasional, durante casi dos horas, por primera vez en dos meses, no se acordó de su enfermedad.

Luego llego, la etapa difícil de la vida de Isabella, la reciente y ahí su interés se incremento, su cabeza de abogado escucho ávidamente todo cuanto había sucedido apoyando cada una de las decisiones que ella había tomado, era sin duda una mujer inteligente y practica, además de valiente, muy valiente-

— Y asi es como me encuentro aquí, viviendo con mis queridos amigos y mi enano

— Vaya, tienes una historia interesante — dijo observándola— que tienes pensado hacer hasta que puedas comenzar con el internado, tienes casi seis meses de espera

— Estoy pensando en trabajar, tengo dinero y Alice y Jasper no dejan que gaste un centavo, pero igual, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, nunca estuve sin hacer nada

— En la empresa necesitamos a alguien que hable español, para un puesto de traductora, estamos haciendo negocios con varias empresas españolas y sudamericanas; ¿te interesaría?, por lo menos en estos meses

— Sabes Jasper me había mencionado que la empresa del papa de Amanda necesitaba una traductora, dijo que iba a hablar con el para solicitarle una entrevista para mi

Edward sonrió y reflexiono por unos momentos

— Te das cuenta, que nos hubiéramos conocido de todas formas

— ¿En serio?

Edward entendió lo que isabella quiso decir y señalo hacia ella con el vaso en la mano

— Touché —dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos unos instantes — me había olvidado que quise suicidarme esta tarde, tú, la charla, la música, por un momento lo olvide, dejo de ser parte de mi

— Me alegro Edward, en serio, para eso estoy aquí —dijo tendiendo la mano para tomar la del hombre que descansaba en el respaldo del sofá, notándola algo caliente, se acercó y le toco la frente para verificar la temperatura. Sintió que se estremecía, bajo los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Edward sobre ella

— Estoy bien— le aseguró él sin moverse. Isabella se alejó lentamente

La suave melodía de un piano se escucho

— Sabes que, me gustaría bailar en mi noche normal, tal vez pase tiempo antes de que pueda hacerlo de nuevo— dijo sonriendo al tiempo que se ponía de pie que estiraba la mano en una muda invitación

Isabella sonrió. Habia muchas cosas que Edward no podría hacer por mucho tiempo, estaba segura de que mañana lo ingresarían ni bien pisara el hospital, el tratamiento que le esperaba seria devastador, su cabello, su fuerza, en algún momento hasta su lucidez lo abandonarían, sería muy difícil. Se puso de pie y se dejó envolver por la cálida música y por los brazos de ese hombre casi desconocido. La voz dulce de una mujer comenzó a cantar

"_Pasas todo tu tiempo esperando__  
__Por esa segunda oportunidad__  
__Por un comienzo que lo haría bien__  
__Siempre hay una razón__  
__Para no sentirse lo suficientemente bien__  
__Y es duro al final del día__  
__Necesito alguna distracción__  
__Oh, hermoso descargo__  
__Las memorias se escurren por mis venas__  
__Déjame descargar__  
__Y más liviana tal vez__  
__Encuentre algo de paz esta noche__ . . . "_

Sintio que los brazosde Edward la acercaban mas a su cuerpo, _se dejo llevar_ meciéndose lentamente, la letra de la canción hablaba por los dos. Dos personas necesitando segundas oportunidades, necesitando apoyo y contención, encontrándose. . .

"_En los brazos de un ángel__  
__Me alejo volando de aquí__  
__Desde esta fría y oscura habitación de hotel__  
__Y lo interminable a que le temes__  
__Has sido sacado del resto__  
__De tu ensueño silencioso__  
__Estás en los brazos de un ángel__  
__Puede que encuentres algún confort allí__ . . . "_

Dos almas necesitando un descanso, un apoyo donde alivianar su carga, un lugar, una noche normal. . .

"_Tan cansado de la línea recta__  
__Y dondequiera que voltees__  
__Hay buitres y ladrones a tu espalda__  
__Y la tormenta sigue dando vueltas__  
__Tu sigues construyendo la mentira__  
__Que hiciste por todo lo que te falta__  
__No hace diferencia__  
__Escaparse una última vez__  
__Es más fácil creer en esta dulce locura, oh__  
__Esta gloriosa tristeza que viene a mis rodillas__ . . . "_

Dos seres buscando fuerza para salir de un pasado duro y buscando fuerza para afrontar lo que viene

"_En los brazos de un ángel__  
__Me alejo volando de aquí__  
__Desde esta fría y oscura habitación de hotel__  
__Y lo interminable a que le temes__  
__Has sido sacado del resto__  
__De tu ensueño silencioso__  
__Estás en los brazos de un ángel__  
__Puede que encuentres algún confort allí__  
__Estás en los brazos de un ángel__  
__Puede que encuentres algún confort allí. . . "_

Sintió su rostro húmedo, no se había dado cuenta que había comenzado a llorar. Edward se separó lentamente y sin soltarla, acaricio su espalda y su cara, borro con el pulgar una de las lagrimas y murmuro sin hablar un — Lo sé

Ambos notaban sus corazones disparados, ambos sabían que pasaría. . . allí estaban, sin buscarse se habían encontrado, sin planearlo, sin considerar siquiera una opción para que todo esto sucediera, ambos sabían que podía ser quizás, la única vez

Edward, bajo su cabeza, sabiendo casi por primera vez que hacia lo correcto, Isabella acepto gustosa los labios sobre los suyos, subiendo los brazos a la nuca, tocando la suave piel y hundiendo los dedos en el hermoso cabello que pronto desaparecería. Ella profundizo el beso, buscando con la lengua la suya, reconociéndose en ese beso , acunados por la suave música del piano.

Las manos de Edward bajaron a su cintura, levantando la blusa y tocando la piel justo en la curva, noto que Bella se estremecía, ella acaricio el contorno de su cara mientras se separaban lentamente. Se miraron, se reconocieron, hicieron el acuerdo tácitamente y sin palabras.

Ella comenzó a desprender los botones de la camisa y la hizo caer por los hombros, él le levanto la blusa mientras le besaba el cuello y buscaba con las manos los senos, un gemido salió de la boca de Isabella quien dejaba que sus manos bajaran a la cintura del pantalón para desprenderlo

En un momento estuvieron sin ropa, Edward tomo su mano y en total silencio solo lo ocupado por la música, la llevo a la habitación. De nuevo un beso , arrebatador, urgente, necesitado, desesperado, miembros que se despertaban, cavidades que se humedecían, pieles erizadas por un contacto nuevo y distinto. Los dedos buscaron la intimidad de ella, explorando, jugando, mientras que la mano de Isabella tomaba de Edward lo que este le ofrecía moviendo su mano sincronizadamente hacia arriba y abajo Él se sentó en la cama y ella lo hizo sobre el lentamente para disfrutar el momento, estaba tan húmeda que ni siquiera noto el latex que los preservaba y que ella odiaba utilizar, comenzó a moverse mientras los besaba desesperadamente casi desgarando sus bocas, mientras Edward presionaba luna de sus manos en la cadera y con la otra masajeaba un pecho. Isabella se apoyo en sus hombros y se estiro hacia atrás, ofreciendo sus senos para que los devorara, sintió la humedad de su lengua sobre su pezón, la calidez de su boca rodeando la areola, primero en uno y luego en otro, sintió la succión maravillosa mientras se humedecía cada vez mas, el movimiento se hizo cada vez mas demandante, más necesitado, el sonido de sus sexos encontrándose, el sudor que corría por sus cuerpos fue casi un bautismo, Edward giro para ponerla de espaldas a la cama y observarla, sudorosa, sonrojada, agitada, con el preciosos cabello oscuro que contrastaba contra la blancura de las sabanas

—¡Dios, eres hermosa! — exclamó casi sin aliento, Isabella sonrió y acarició su rostro— quiero guardar esta imagen, quiero redorarte así, saber que contigo me sentí vivo, que fui feliz. . .

Se besaron nuevamente, desesperados, consumidos por la pasión, se movieron juntos olvidándose de todo mientras el orgasmo los envolvía llevándolos muy lejos , en ese momento solo existían ellos, no importaba el mañana, no importaba nada mas. . .

* * *

**CAPI 11 AQUI**

**LLORE AL ESCRIBIRLO NIÑAS , PERO POR LO MENOS PARA MI, VALLIÓ LA PENA. ESPERO QUE HAYAN SEGUIDO MI CONSEJO Y LO HAYAN LEIDO ESCUCHANDO LA PRECIOSA CANCION**

**PUEDE PARECER RAPIDO QUE YA ACABEN EN LA CAMA, PERO ESTA HISTORIA NO ES NORMAL, Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ESTAN EN UNA SITUACION NORMAL**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS MIS QUERIDOS**

**DESDE MI MORIBUNDA COMPU ME DESPIDO, AGRADECIENDO UNA VEZ MAS A TODOS QUIENES LEEN SU APOYO, SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUS SILENCIOS**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	12. Chapter 12

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer aunque habrá algunos hijos míos. Por lo demás. . . continúo jugando**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**AQUÍ ESTOY**

Las arcadas convulsionaron su cuerpo por quinta vez en el día, trato de moverse lentamente al volver a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada, cerrando los ojos para que el mareo fuera el mejor posible, la vía en el brazo le escocía profundamente pero era necesaria.  
— Eso es cariño, lentamente, en un momento terminara — le dijo su madre mientras observaba la bomba que conectada al catéter en su pecho dejaba pasar la medicación.

Hacia veinte días que estaba ingresado. Veinte días en los cuales su vida se había vuelto un total y completo infierno. . .

.

.

.

La luz de la mañana los encontró abrazados, eran un manojo de piernas entrelazadas, la espalda de Isabella descansaba cómodamente apoyada sobre el pecho de Edward, mientras unos brazos delgados pero poderosos la mantenían bien sujeta a él. La primera en despertar fue Bella, una aplastante sensación de calor la envolvía. Intento moverse sin despertarlo, tratando de apartarse un poco, pero él gruño . . . y ella sonrió, en realidad se sentía tan bien despertar en brazos de un hombre como Edward, que aunque se sintiera un poco sofocada esperaría unos momentos más. Retazos de lo vivido la noche anterior acudieron a su mente cuando noto a la altura de su trasero la muy punzante erección. Los brazos se apretaron aun mas a su cuerpo y notó el vaivén que entre sueños él había comenzado, al tiempo que una de sus manos apresaba el pezón masajeando el seno y la otra se colaba hacia su entrepierna localizando el punto mas sensible de su ser. La boca caliente se poso en su cuello y dejó un reguero de besos hasta llegar a lóbulo de su oreja el cual mordió haciendo que un espasmo de placer y dolor la recorriera, la mano que masajeaba su clítoris, tomó su muslo interno y posicionó la pierna hacia atrás favoreciendo su entrada. La penetró empujando fuertemente mientras su mano volvía a estimularla y su boca volvía a morderla dejando un chupón en el cuello. Isabella se arqueó, moviéndose al compás, levantando sus senos para que el pudiera masajearlos, giro su cabeza para encontrar su boca —demasiado caliente — pensó de pronto cuando su lengua invadió su boca, Edward besaba como los dioses y en ese momento imitaba el movimiento que sus cuerpos realizaban más abajo mientras gemía. El movimiento se hizo mas rápido cuando él la tomo de la curva de su cadera y comandó el ritmo. Isabella deslizo la mano hacia atrás tomándolo de la nuca para acercarlo más, quería devorarlo, fundirse en él, que su cuerpo fuera su refugio y no soltarlo jamás

— Demonios nena, Dios te sientes tan bien— su voz ronca a causa del esfuerzo hizo que se humedeciera mas haciendo el roce increíblemente placentero

— Así, sigue así, no pares por favor. . .

El especial ángulo de penetración hacía que el glande llegara justamente a ese punto dulce que la enloquecía, ese lugar en la pared frontal de su vagina que ella misma había explorado ya que ninguno de sus amantes había logrado encontrar. Edward hundió sus dedos dejando marcas en la blanca piel de sus caderas mientras ella abría sus pliegues para facilitar la estimulación, el sonido de sus cuerpos mezclándose, el calor insoportable que la rodeaba, la presión que estaba instalándose allí, en su vientre, haciendo que su matriz comenzara a convulsionar llevando las oleadas de placer desde su centro hacia las ultimas partículas de su cuerpo, hicieron que se tensara en un punto máximo arrastrando en su éxtasis al hombre que se derramo en ella una vez mas.

Continuaron en la misma posición, espalda contra pecho mientras volvían a la calma en medio de caricias y besos húmedos. Esa sensación de humedad, fue precisamente lo que le llamo la atención, ella estaba cubierta de sudor. . . él no. Llevó repentinamente la mano hacia la frente de Edward, giro su cuerpo rompiendo el contacto notando que mientras ella ya se había recuperado, él continuaba agitado

—¡Estas ardiendo!

—Sí, nena, lo sé— dijo entre jadeos tratando de tomar aire, pero con su asombrosa sonrisa de lado

— No, Edward— dijo apartándose más aún tirando las sábanas y el cobertor a un lado— ¡estas ardiendo en fiebre!. Ese era el calor que la había despertado, el calor que sintió cuando su boca la beso, demonios ella era medica debía haberse dado cuenta— debemos ir al hospital— dijo tratando de parase, cuando la mano de Edward se cerró en su muñeca, tirando de ella para que cayera sobre el

— Si tarde dos meses en decidirme a ir, cinco minutos no harán la diferencia, ven y dame un beso, lo merezco.

Isabella apoyo los codos a cada lado de su cabeza, acomodo su cuerpo sobre el de él y con ambas manos acaricio sus mejillas, miro profundamente la inmensidad verde que eran sus ojos, con sus pulgares delineo las arqueadas cejas y masajeo las candentes sienes, apoyo su frente sobre la de él, rozó con su nariz pequeña la perfectamente delgada del hombre y separando los labios cubrió su boca, exploró con su lengua lentamente todos los lugares a los que podía llegar, disfruto de su sabor, de su calidez, de lo que sentía con él, se abandono placida al beso como hacia muncho tiempo no lo hacía, se tomo su tiempo para disfrutar y hacer que él lo disfrutara. Se fue apartando lentamente, dejando breves besos sobre sus labios, sobre las comisuras de su boca, sobre la punta de su nariz, se sintió de pronto vulnerable, como si al apartarse lo dejara desprotegido. Abrió los ojos, para encontrarse nuevamente con los orbes verdes que ahora la miraban con una sombra de aprensión

— Pase lo que pase— dijo Edward, acomodando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja— promete que estarás conmigo

Ni bien puso un pie en la consulta del oncólogo Edward se desplomó en la silla. A partir de ese momento todo fue sucediendo de un modo vertiginoso. Tal como predijo Isabella, no le permitieron abandonar el hospital, fue directamente ingresado debido al estado en el que llegó . De a ratos y con el pasar de los días, el sentía como si fuera un mero espectador de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Debido al tiempo transcurrido desde su última consulta, debían repetir todos los estudios de nuevo. Una batería de exámenes, resonancia, tomografía, ecocardiograma la coordinación de una biopsia, médicos nuevos, jóvenes, viejos, que apretaban, palpaban, tocaban, fiebre, mas fiebre, tos, presión en su pecho, medicamentos para todo, desesperación de a ratos, sus padres al enterarse de su condición, Emmet y Rose, tratando de contenerlo y contener a una pequeña que no entendía porque no podía ver a su tío bonito, las visitas de Jasper cada vez que podía en las noches de guardia acompañándolo y sosteniéndolo y luego, ella.

Esperaba su llegada, cada noche, puntualmente a las veintiún horas, Isabella llegaba y con ella el hálito de vida que le hacía recuperar un poco del entusiasmo y las fuerzas perdidas durante el día.

Jasper se había encargado de conseguir una habitación especial donde solo estuviera él, con un cómodo sofá cama donde se turnaban sus acompañantes para pasar la noche.

A pesar de que no quería que nadie se quedara, no quería ocasionar molestias, no quería que le tuvieran pena, no quería hacer sufrir a nadie ni quería sufrir él pero así estaban las cosas y entre sus padres, Emmet, Jasper e Isabella se turnaban para hacerle compañía, con todos discutía para terminar aceptando su compañía, excepto con ella. Ya era rutina, estuviera quien estuviera allí, cuando ella llegaba, los dejaban solos. Esme había observado en silencio el cambio que se operaba en su hijo cuando la chica aparecía y agradecía enormemente al universo por esto. Al principio sintió desconfianza, luego cuando Emmet le conto quien y que era —el hecho de que fuera médica inclino la balanza notoriamente a su favor— se sintió más tranquila.

Una mañana, el doctor Silverman, acompañado de una doctora llamada Tania Denalli especialista según recordaba Edward en Hematología y Jasper, entraron en su habitación y cerraron las puertas. Isabella que dormitaba en el sofá, se puso alerta enseguida, cruzó una mirada con su amigo y eso le basto para saber lo que sucedía

— Bien Edward, ya tenemos todos los resultados —dijo el Doctor Silverman acercando una silla a la cama— de acuerdo a los estudios realizados hemos podido descartar una serie de infecciones, tumores y demás asi como hemos confirmado parte del diagnostico anterior .

Isabella de pie al lado de Edward, sostenía firmemente su mano. Praprandose para oir lo que el médico tuviera que decir a continuación, busco con su mirada la de la mujer quien le sonrió infundiéndole confianza

— ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado? — pregunto mirando al medico

El doctor Silverman, tomo uno de los sobres grandes que contenía las imágenes de la tomografía y se la mostro a Edward. En ella se veía una masa que cubría prácticamente su torax desde el estómago hasta el cuello. Edward abrió los ojos y tragó con dificultad, mientras Isabella instintivamente apretó su mano y miró nuevamente a Jasper

— Durante los meses que han pasado desde tu última consulta, la enfermedad se ha extendido, hay mayor cantidad de ganglios comprometidos y tienes un derrame pericardio, esto hace que sientas esa presión en el pecho y la dificultad al tragar. Afortunadamente tu médula se encuentra sana, pero debemos comenzar ya mismo con el tratamiento quimioterapéutico Edward, para ello es que la doctora Denalli está aquí,¿ la recuerdas? — Edward asintió— ella es quien se encargara de esta parte del tratamiento.

—Bien — dijo dejando escapar un suspiro —que sigue ahora

La docotra Denalli tomo la palabra

—El Tratamiento a seguir se llama Protocolo BEACOPP LINFOMA DE HODGKIN ST III Y IV. Se aplica cada veintiún días, está conformado por cuatro sesiones endovenosas que se la aplicaremos aquí y catorce días con pastillas, luego dos semanas de descanso y comenzamos de nuevo — Edward escuchaba atentamente, tratando de comprender, mientras que Isabella asentía, concordando con el tratamiento que iba indicando su colega—. Abarca aproximadamente ocho meses. En total son ocho protocolos, van en forma decreciente del nivel 4 al nivel 1 y luego 4 protocolos del nivel cero. Eso es porque se le van a administrar los mismos medicamentos todos los meses pero lo que va a varias es la cantidad de los mismos. También es muy importante la manera en que se te darán los alimentos, esto es de suma importancia porque hay cosas que no podrás comer mientras está en tratamiento y lo que consuma deberá ser manipulado con estricta higiene y estar bien cocidos. El problema de la quimioterapia es que mata todas las células, las buenas y las malas, por ende— continuaba explicando la doctora— las defensas bajan, por eso deberemos cuidarte como un bebé recién nacido. También tendrás que usar tapa boca para protegerte. Todo bien hasta ahora ¿cierto? —Asintieron ambos—.La masa que tienes es muy grande así que esperemos que no tengamos que recurrir a la Radioterapia ¿Alguna pregunta? —indagó.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que quedarme aquí?

— El tiempo necesario para ver como respondes a las primeras sesiones de quimio, a partir de tu reacción, veremos cómo seguimos. Ahora trata de descansar, el tratamiento lo comenzaremos hoy mismo.

Ese día Isabella no se movió de allí. Vino su familia a visitarlo, sus padres dialogaron con los médicos, hasta Amanda paso por allí llenando de dibujos y risas la habitación, pero luego, cuando cerca de las veintiuna horas, trajeron la medicación el pidió solo por una persona

— Aquí estoy, tranquilo, aquí estoy . . .

* * *

_**La fuerza y la determiancion, frente al temor y la desesperanza, el amor incipiente frente a la presencia de la muerte . . . Cuándo dos verticves opuestos se chocan ¿qué es lo peor que pude suceder?**_

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS**

**DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO AQUI ESTAMOS, CAPI 12 ARRIBA**

**PRIMERO Y PRINCIPAL, ESTE CAPI ESTA DEDICADO COMO TODA LA HISTORIA A CLEO ROMANO PATTINSON Y SU GUERRERO Y VALIENTE NIÑO, GRACIAS AMIGA, GRACIAS POR TODO.**

**SEGUNDO, ESTA HISTORIA NO PRETENDE SER TRISTE, SI PRETENDE SER LO MAS ACERCADA A LA REALIDAD POSIBLE, UNA HISTORIA DISINTA POR SU TEMATICA PERO, POR SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS ES UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR Y LOS MILAGROS QUE ESTE PUEDE OPERAR EN EL SER HUMANO.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ACOMPAÑAN EL CAMINO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	13. Chapter 13

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer aunque habrá algunos hijos míos. Por lo demás. . . continúo jugando**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**PEDAZOS**

— Entonces, ¿podemos ir a ver a mi tío bonito hoy?

— No, hoy princesa, pero si tu tío se siente mejor, tal vez en unos días pueda venir a casa y ahí lo veras— contesto Rosalie mientras separaba en dos mechones la amplia mata de cabello de su hija. Trenzo hábilmente y luego de colocarle unas coloridas ligas, besó la coronilla de la niña y la miró por el espejo. Si para toda la familia la enfermedad de su cuñado era una dura prueba, para Amanda era extremadamente difícil. En su imaginario de niña, su padre y su tío eran una especie de súper héroes que todo lo podían, que siempre estaban ahí y a los que nada les pasaría. Enterarse de que Edward estaba enfermo y lo peor de todo, que esa enfermedad no era un simple dolor de garganta fue un tanto devastador para la pequeña.

Se impuso a sí misma como misión curarlo, por eso, en los primeros días de la internación, llenaba la habitación del hospital de dibujos, flores de papel y peluches; pero, cuando el tratamiento de Edward comenzó y con él las implicaciones propias de la quimioterapia y ya no le permitieron ir a verlo, Amy comprendió justo en ese momento, que su tío autosuficiente, todopoderoso y dispuesto siempre para ella, pasaba a estar fuera de su alcance.

Rosalie, Emmet, Carslile y Esme acompañaban y acompasaban su propio dolor al dolor de la niña, diciéndole y convenciéndose de que era necesario el tratamiento para que Edward se recuperara. La noticia de la enfermedad había caído como un balde de agua fría para casi todos, excepto para su madre. Llámese sexto sentido, instinto maternal, sensibilidad extrema o lo que sea, Esme en su fuero interno tenía la certeza de que su hijo estaba enfermo.

Cuando hacía casi tres meses atrás, habían compartido una cena en la casa , ella había observado como su hijo de habitual apetito de elefante, apenas había tocado su comida favorita, como ojeras marcadas surcaban sus preciosos ojos verdes y como brillo de la fiebre atenazaba su mirada. No dijo nada en esa noche, no quería turbar a todos, pero, cuando al día siguiente lo llamo por teléfono no pudiendo contener las lagrimas mientras rogaba que viera a un médico y Edward corto la comunicación dejándola con la palabra en la boca, todas sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

Luego de que la noticia de la enfermedad se hiciera conocida para todos, la familia Cullen, comandada por Emmet busco apoyo en en el Dr. Withlock. A pesar de que su especialidad era la pediatría, confiaban en él y en su criterio y luego de que todos hablaran con Edward, fue Jasper quien los puso en perspectiva de cómo y que esperar en los meses que vendrían. Fue totalmente franco, por respeto a la familia y por respeto al amigo que luego de tanto tiempo había reencontrado.

Fue así como todos los adultos fueron armando los pedazos de realidad con la que deberían enfrentarse buscando apoyo entre unos y otros, tratando de fortalecerse para ayudar a Edward.

Lo niños por su parte, hicieron lo propio. Andy veía sufrir a su amiga y trataba por todos los medios de hacer que se sintiera mejor, inventaba campamentos, le llevaba flores que "tomaba prestadas" del jardín de la señora Wright, le regalaba dibujos y hacia planes sobre las cosas que harían cuando el tío de Amanda se recuperara; pero para Andrew, el trabajo era doble, porque además de acompañar a Amanda, también lo hacía con su madrina. Veía triste y preocupada a Isabella, por lo que la desbordaba de cariños y se colaba en su cama por la madrugada para acurrucarse junto a ella.

Bella notaba de pronto como dos piecitos helados se metían entre sus pantorrillas y como dos manitos la abrazaban mientras susurraban un "te quiero madrina" para escuchar luego la respiración lenta y acompasada de Andrew que se había dormido casi de inmediato.

Los días pasaban y con ellos el tratamiento continuaba. Las primeras sesiones de quimioterapia las había recibido en el hospital, la internación le daba seguridad. Los días los pasaba en compañía de algún miembro de su familia quienes se turnaban para acompañarlo, Isabella había comenzado a trabajar como Traductora para la compañía y generalmente iba a la noche, algunas veces se quedaba y otras volvía a casa de Alice junto a Jasper cuando este terminaba la guardia en la madrugada.

Esa noche llego algo mas tarde y lo encontró dormido. Dejó su abrigo y el bolso en una de las sillas y se sento lentamente en la cama tratando de no despertarlo. Estaba pálido y se notaba que había tenido temperatura en el día aunque ahora su ritmo cardiaco era normal, seguramente la medicación estaba haciendo efecto. Isabella controló los signos vitales en los monitores y echó un vistazo a la historia médica que descansaba en el soporte al pie de la cama. Había sido un día duro, la dosis que había recibido según constaban en la hoja de informe había sido importante. Ojeó algunas hojas hacia atrás y una anotación en la que reconoció la letra de Jasper le llamo la atención_: __**"Muestra autorizada en BdG.(*) Depósito en guarda**__". _Se fijo en la fecha, cuatro días antes de comenzar la quimio. Edward había decidido congelar una muestra de esperma. Isabella sabía que luego de la quimioterapia uno de los posibles efectos secundarios era la esterilidad, nunca había comentado esto con Edward pero evidentemente, había sido informado al respecto. Conocer aquella decisión la alegró, era evidente que sería un estupendo padre, solo bastaba verlo con Amanda para darse cuenta de ello. Dejó la historia clínica de nuevo en el soporte y volvió a sentarse cerca de él. Acarició lentamente su cabello notando como algunos de estos se desprendían quedando en su mano. Los ojos se le aguaron y un impulso la llevo a besarle los labios. Edward se removió y abrió los ojos dedicándole una sonrisa

— Hola

— Hola— respondió él acomodándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja— ¿qué hora es?

— Casi las diez

— ¡Vaya! el carbón de mi hermano te explotó el día de hoy

— No en realidad — informo Bella enderezándose un poco para hablarle más cómoda— estábamos esperando la documentación de una empresa española que quiere adquirir uno de los programas de edición, pero la misma no ha llegado. Queríamos tenerla hoy, así yo podría examinarla esta noche, pero bueno, algún problema ha habido y la dichosa información no llego así que ni modo, aquí me tienes.

— Eso es bueno— repuso él mirándola con ternura— sobre todo porque necesito pedirte un favor

— Si, ¿y qué será lo que usted quiere pedirme señor abogado?— bromeó

—Necesito que me ayudes con esto —respondió él girándose para abrir el cajón de la mesilla sacando de él una cortadora de cabello.

Isabella tragó grueso, era común en los pacientes que se sometían a quimio el raparse totalmente antes de que el cabello comenzara a caer por mechones. De esta forma se hacía más fácil asimilar la idea, que ir viendo de a poco como el propio cuerpo se deshacía de él. Hizo acopio de todo el temple que le habían provisto sus años de estudiante y de medica, y sonrió tomando el aparato

\- Ok, coiffeur Swan a la orden.

Lo ayudó a levantarse lentamente, esperaron un momento para ver si no se mareaba y luego juntos se dirigieron al baño. Isabella llevó una silla para que él se sentara frente al espejo y encendió la maquina la que vibró en su mano, como tentando su firmeza

— Muy bien, ¿estas listo? — pregunto mirándolo por el espejo

Edward pasó su mano por el cabello, quedándose con algunos en ella, abrió la palma, los miró y suspiró

— Oye — dijo Bella apoyando suavemente el mentón sobre su coronilla, rodeándole los hombros con su brazos— volverá a crecer ¿sabes? Y seguramente será aun más bello que el de ahora

Edward buscó los ojos chocolates en el espejo mientras su mano tomaba la de Bella y le besaba los nudillos

— Estoy listo, adelante.

* * *

Un mes y diez días después de su ingreso Edward fue dado de alta en forma provisoria. Las sesiones de quimioterapia de ahora en mas serian ambulatorias, es decir, Edward concurría solo a recibir la terapia y volvía a su hogar, salvo que los efectos secundarios fueran muy adversos.

Carslile y Esme estaban junto a él cuando recibió el alta firmada de parte de la doctora Denali

. —Muy bien, aquí tengo tu alta y las indicaciones que deberán seguir al pie de la letra— dijo la Doctora mirando a Esme y a Carslile tanto como a Edward— así como el protocolo de procedimiento que seguiremos de ahora en mas con el tratamiento; el mismo se aplicará cada veintiún días, está conformado por cuatro sesiones endovenosas que las cuales aplicaremos aquí y catorce días con pastillas, luego dos semanas de descanso y comenzamos de nuevo., el tratamiento abarca aproximadamente ocho meses. En total son ocho protocolos, el primero ya se lo hemos aplicado aquí y van en forma decreciente del nivel 4 al nivel 1 y luego 4 protocolos del nivel cero. Eso es porque se le van a administrar los mismos medicamentos todos los meses pero lo que va a variar es la cantidad de los mismos. No se agobien. —dijo Tania dándose cuenta de la cara de incertidumbre y preocupación de todos —. Aquí está explicado de forma detallada cómo será la aplicación de cada medicamento—continuó mientras le daba a Edward dos hojas con las indicaciones y se dirigía ahora únicamente a él —. También te estoy entregando la manera en que se te darán los alimentos, esto es de suma importancia porque hay cosas que no podrás comer mientras estés en tratamiento y lo que consumas deberá ser manipulado con estricta higiene y deben estar bien cocidos.

—El problema de la quimioterapia es —dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Esme y Carslile— que mata todas las células, las buenas y las malas, por ende se produce una baja las defensas, por eso tenemos que cuidarlo como un bebé recién nacido. También tendrás que usar tapa boca para protegerte, — dijo dirigiéndose a Edward nuevamente— cero alcohol, cero sexo, besos y demás conductas que impliquen intercambio de fluidos.

Edward fue a replicar pero la Tania no se lo permitió, corto cualquier intento de protesta con su siguiente información

— Tus defensas estarán muy bajas, nada puede predisponer la llegada de un virus o bacterias que te provoquen una infección Edward, eso sin contar que la masa que tienes es muy grande, así que esperemos que no tengamos que recurrir a la Radioterapia, ¿Alguna pregunta? —indagó.

Edward suspiro

— No, está bien

— Claro que lo está, además podemos tener la tranquilidad de que tu novia sabrá que hacer contigo, no todo el mundo tiene un médico personal las veinticuatro horas del día —dijo con tendiéndole la mano— solo sigue mis instrucciones y las de ella y estarás bien. Cualquier duda, mi teléfono esta en los papeles.

Tania saludo a Esme y a Carslile y salió de la habitación al tiempo que contestaba su celular

Mientras sus padres ponían en movimiento toda la logística para su traslado, Edward no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Tania. Irónicamente, de todo lo que la médica le había dicho, lo que más le había impresionado era que se refiriera a Isabella como _su novia._

No lo habían anunciado, no lo habían hecho formal, es más, ni si quiera habían hablado del asunto, pero era lógico que viendo a Isabella con tanta frecuencia como su familia a su alrededor la gente hubiera atado cabos. Otra cosa que lo sorprendió fue la nula respuesta de sus padres. En otra ocasión, una noticia como esa hubiera despertado una catarata de preguntas de parte de Esme y por lo menos una ceja alzada de parte de su padre, pero ambos tomaron esa afirmación como algo normal, por lo que supuso que sus padres también pensaban en Bella como su novia.

— Bien amigo— dijo su padre una vez que se hubo vestido— vámonos a casa

* * *

Isabella leía los documentos que tenia frente a ella y no lo podía creer. De todas las malditas editoriales que había en el mundo, justo esa tenía que venir a hacer negocios con los Cullen y maldita sea ella estaba en la empresa.

Termino de traducir la propuesta que la empresa presentaba para la compra del software y se dirigió a la oficina de Emmet, rezando en silencio por no tener que encontrarse con nadie conocido por el camino. Estaba perturbada, se había ido muy lejos para dejar todo atrás y no era justo maldita sea que el pasado volviera a molestar.

.

.

.

Emmet miraba al hombre que tenía delante de si con suspicacia. Era un hombre elegante, acostumbrado a los negocios pero sobre todo ambicioso y no del tipo que usa su ambición para progresar, sino del tipo que la usa para pisotear. Le había dado esa impresión desde el momento en que se había presentado a la oficina sin cita previa. Era un hábil negociante, eso se notaba a los dos minutos de hablar con él. Escucho atentamente la propuesta que presentaba, la misma era buena. Lo pensó un momento, si hubiera tenido el informe de Isabella tendría mayor margen para moverse con ese hombre pero la documentación había llegado recién esa mañana, por lo tanto, Bella recién debía estar trabajando en ella.

Decidió la salida más elegante para estos casos

—Muy bien, nos interesa su propuesta, la posibilidad de entrar en el mercado español es muy bueno pero debemos tomar un tiempo para analizarlo, en todo caso, nuestros abogados se pondrán en contacto con los suyos para completar las formalidades y fijar nuevas reuniones— dijo Emmet poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano. Quería terminar la reunión cuanto antes — además de estar apurado por ir a ver a su hermano —ese hombre no le simpatizaba en lo mas mínimo, pero era una gran cuenta la empresa que él representaba y no quería perderla.  
Esperaba sinceramente, no tener que volver a tratar con él cara a cara durante mucho tiempo; ese aire altanero, soberbio y desconfiado no le agradaban y no era porque en su vida de empresario no hubiera lidiado jamás con ese tipo de seres que se creen superiores al resto de los mortales, es que había algo en él que simplemente, no toleraba.  
Cuando de juzgar caracteres se trataba, raramente se equivocaba, él al igual que Edward, tenían un especie de sexto sentido para hacerlo.

— No se arrepentirá señor Cullen, haremos buenos negocios —respondió el hombre tomando la mano con un fuerte apretón. Tomo su maletín y se dirigió a la salida, mientras Emmet le abría la puerta, parando de golpe su andar .

— Isabella— dijo con un tono incrédulo en su voz.

Bella quedó paralizada, solo atino a levantar lentamente la cabeza del escritorio donde estaba dejando la carpeta que contenía los informes de la Editorial, para decir con un tono glacial

— Buenos días Jacobo

* * *

**(*) BdG: Banco de Gametos **

**Hola chicos, capitulo 12 arriba**

**Bueno hay varias cosas aquí, "pedazos" que deben juntarse, para tratar de seguir adelante, para sobrevivir y subsistir, además de un pasado que regresa cuando menos se lo espera.**

**Una vez más, quiero dedicar este capi a Cleo, sin tu ayuda mi querida, este fic sería casi imposible, también a Violet O^Hara por su ayuda.**

**Gracias a todos por el apoyo a esta historia,**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	14. Chapter 14

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer aunque habrá algunos hijos míos. Por lo demás. . . continúo jugando**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**PENUMBRAS**

— Isabella— dijo con un tono incrédulo en su voz.

Bella quedó paralizada, solo atino a levantar lentamente la cabeza del escritorio donde estaba dejando la carpeta que contenía los informes de la editorial, para decir con un tono glacial

— Buenos días Jacobo

— Vaya, vaya — respondió el hombre acercándose a ella, mientras Isabella se incorporaba y alzaba la barbilla en tono desafiante_—_ te juro que de todas las personas que esperaba encontrarme aquí, tu no eras una de ellas, que agradable sorpresa

—Realmente, yo tampoco esperaba encontrarte aquí— dijo recorriéndolo con la mirada de arriba abajo con evidente desdén— ni aquí, ni en ninguna otra parte

—Ejem. . . —interrumpió Emmet, mirando al hombre y a Bella— es evidente que se conocen, ¿Isabella?

— Emmet, te presento a Jacobo Black, mi ex prometido, aunque creo que ya lo conoces; el señor Black y su empresa son nuestros potenciales clientes ¿no es así?

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! —pensó Emmet para sí Si ese hombre no le gustaba antes, menos le gustaba ahora— El _ex prometido,_ no _ex novio_, esto puede llegar a ser serio, Edward no soportaría . . .

— Claro que lo somos, es más, seremos los mejores clientes que esta empresa pueda tener, nuestra editorial ha tenido un increíble año y es hora de expandirnos, el mercado de la publicación digital está en auge y no podemos quedarnos fuera de él— comentó Jacobo muy pagado de sí mismo

—¿A si? —pregunto Isabella levantando una ceja— que rápido cambian los negocios para tu familia Jacobo, si mal no recuerdo, rompiste nuestro compromiso porque la situación de la editorial era lamentable y nadie sino tú debía ir a salvarla

Jacobo parpadeó sorprendido por un instante, su ego lo había traicionado. Emmet observaba la mini batalla que se desarrollaba frente a él cruzado de brazos, sopesando a los dos contrincantes, ubicándolos rápidamente en su cabeza: a Jacobo en el casillero de _" probable arrogante hijo de puta"_ y a Isabella en el de "_no querrás enfrentarte a esta mujer enojada_".

Jacobo iba a continuar pero Isabella se le adelanto

— En fin, te felicito por levantar una empresa de las ruinas en tan poco tiempo— continuo en tono sarcástico para luego entregarle el folder con documentos a Emmet— aquí tienes Emmet, esta todo traducido y revisado, ¿puedo serte de utilidad en algo más?

— No Bella, muchas gracias — respondió viendo que la situación era muy incómoda para Isabella —es todo por hoy. Como siempre, tu trabajo, así como los comentarios que tengas para hacer con respecto a esto —dijo levantando la carpeta pero dirigiendo la mirada hacia Jacobo —serán muy tenidos en cuenta

Isabella miro a Jacobo quien trago grueso — Si maldito bastardo, teme, tengo muchas referencias para darle a los Cullen de ti y tu maravillosa familia— pensó.

— Muy bien, entonces, será hasta mañana, tengo varias cosas que hacer

— Ah, Isabella, una cosa más — dijo Emmet, mirando de reojo a Jacobo antes de que Isabella se marchara— dale cariños a mi hermano

Isabella sonrio, levantó la barbilla y respondió

— Pierde cuidado, lo haré con gusto— y giro rumbo al elevador

* * *

— En serio, ¿porqué no lo dejas ya? Sabes que todo sería más fácil conmigo, imagina, las ventajas que el pasar a mi lado puede ofrecerte.

Reconoció la inflexión en la voz, ese tono era el mismo que solía utilizar cuando trataba de convencer a alguien. Las palabras en su profesión, tenían en sí mismas, tanto el valor de ofrecer esperanza como de quitarla, dependiendo de cómo manipulara con ellas a las personas a quien se dirigía, ese era el tono que usaba y lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

Se sentía extrañamente en paz, bien , perfectamente bien, como no se sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde antes de que toda esta mierda hubiera comenzado. Por una de las esquinas de su mente, pudo recordar el espantoso día que había pasado luego de volver a su casa del hospital, donde la habían aplicado otro de los protocolos de quimioterapia. A los horrendos vómitos que había tenido toda la tarde, se le sumaba las anginas que había contraído en una de las propias visitas al hospital, la infección intrahospitalaria era una molestia mas, además de verse limitado a moverse dentro de su apartamento y no poder salir cuando y donde quería, sentirse cansado la mitad del tiempo e irritado la otra mitad por la falta de sexo, hacían que todo lo que lo rodeara lo resultara de lo más molesto.

Aunque si miraba bien, no se encontraba entre las cuatro paredes de su dormitorio, ni de ninguna habitación de su apartamento, estaba al aire libre. No reconocía el lugar, solo sabía que la vista era hermosa. La tibieza del sol calentaba su piel, una suave brisa movía acompasadamente las copas de frondosos árboles que se mecían recortadas contra un cielo de un profundo azul celeste. Estaba sentado sobre el pasto, podía sentir la tierra bajo sus piernas, lentamente apoyó sus manos sobre él, sintiendo su frescura, mientras balanceaba su pies los cuales, colgaban hacia el vacio. Estaba sentado en una especie de risco, desde donde podía observar ese maravilloso paisaje que se extendía interminable hasta donde alcanzaba su vista, y no se encontraba solo.

— Dios — dijo Edward de pronto, como pensando en voz alta— toda esta inmensidad

— No nombres a Dios, Él no tiene nada que ver aquí —respondió la persona que estaba sentada junto a él. Edward giró la cabeza, pero no pudo distinguir el rostro de quien le hablaba, sabía que era alguien adulto, la voz era la de una anciana, una voz cascada y añosa, pero se sentía extrañamente cómodo en su presencia— esto es algo entre tú y yo, además no reo que seas un católico practicante

— Es verdad, no lo soy, pero no por ello dejo de creer que existe algo más que nosotros, simples mortales.

— Bien, muy bien —dijo la persona asintiendo con la cabeza— ahí está el meollo de la cuestión, simples mortales. ¿Por qué entonces ese empeño en sufrir? Ya habías decidido terminar con todo una vez, para ahorrarte precisamente todo esto por lo que estas pasando, ¿dime no hubiera sido mejor? Una muerte rápida, tal vez un mínimo momento de sufrimiento y no atravesar esta tortura que durará meses, quizás para nada Te lo pregunto una vez mas ¿Por qué no lo dejas ya?, imagina sentirte así siempre, rodeado de paz, sin dolor, sin pesar, sin imposiciones que condicionen tu conducta, sin nadie que te diga que hacer, sin que te tengan lastima, Edward

Edward pensó un momento ¿porqué no lo dejaba? Estaba harto , cansado, ya no quería sufrir más. Era verdad, todo lo que esa persona le decía, era la más cruda y pura verdad. Recién había pasado la mitad del tratamiento, todavía faltaban meses para que este terminara y aun así, todo este sufrimiento no le aseguraría nada. Balanceó sus pies nuevamente; si, sería tan fácil. . . , cerró los ojos mientras se asomaba al vacio, dejo que la paz lo inundara, respiro lento, muy lento; sería fácil, tan fácil, el vacio lo reclamaba, pero sintió de pronto una presión en el pecho, quiso asomarse mas pero algo se lo impidió, escucho que lo llamaban, su madre. . . no , alguien más. . . Bella. Sintio de pronto gotas sobre su rostro, pero no estaba lloviendo; otra vez su nombre, calor de labios sobre los suyos. . . un ¡Por favor!

Abrió los ojos de pronto, y tomo una bocanada de aire, se sentía ahogado y desorientado

— ¡Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios! —decía una voz entre sollozos, la misma que había lo había llamado

Trato de enfocar la vista y pudo ver a Isabella subida a horcajadas sobre el, con ambas manos sobre el centro de su pecho, una encima de la otra y su rostro deshecho en lagrimas a escasos centímetros del suyo

— ¿Qué. . . ?

Pero no pudo culminar su pregunta. Isabella se abalanzó sobre su cara cubriéndolo de besos, mientras repetía una y otra vez

—¡Creí que te perdía, Dios mío, creí que te perdía!

Edward inspiro tratando de llevar algo de aire a sus pulmones, Isabella noto el movimiento y se movió de encima de su cuerpo, para acomodarse a su costado, acariciando suavemente su rostro

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Bi. . . bien —respondió Edward tratando de inspirar— ¿qué paso?

—Dejaste de respirar, fue de golpe, estabas bien, durmiendo tranquilamente— explicó Bella, mientras bajaba la mano hacia su muñeca para controlar el pulso— yo misma estaba quedándome dormida, cuando me giré a abrazarte y te note frio, estabas frio —dijo mientras lo arropaba casi de forma automática con el edredón que se había deslizado al piso en lo apurado de la maniobra que había realizado— me incorporé y note que no estabas respirando, no te encontraba el pulso, te di respiración boca a boca de inmediato, fueron solo unos segundos, pero . . .

— Tranquila — la interrumpió, atrapando la mano de ella llevándosela a la boca para besarle los nudillos —estoy bien

—Creo que debemos ir al hospital — dijo Isabella recobrándose un poco, luego de haber controlado su pulso y respiración

—No, por favor, al hospital no, me siento bien y tú misma dijiste que fueron solo unos segundos, no quiero moverme de aquí, por favor

La espaciosa habitación estaba en penumbras, alumbrada sutilmente por la luz de una pequeña veladora ubicada en la mesilla de noche del lado donde Isabella dormía

Desde que Edward había sido dado de alta, Bella prácticamente se había mudado al departamento, aunque si bien su residencia oficial seguía siendo la casa de Alice y Jasper, al pasar la mayoría de las noches allí para no dejar a Edward solo, había ido dejando cada vez mas ropa y había trasladado poco a poco sus objetos de uso personal, de esta forma, no perdía tiempo en alistarse para ir a trabajar a la empresa durante las mañanas.

En medio de la penumbra Isabella suspiró, dejo un beso sobre la frente de Edward que no había soltado su mano

—Deja que te examine, fueron solo unos segundos pero hay que tener cuidado, si todo está en orden nos quedaremos ¿te parece bien?

Edward asintió y observo como Isabella se levantaba y su silueta se recortaba contra la penumbra. Era una mujer preciosa

— Voy a buscar mi estetoscopio y vuelvo, no tardaré, debe estar en mi bolso gris.

— Ok., no me moveré de aquí.

— Toma el celular, — dijo tendiéndole el aparato — si sientes algo, cualquier cosa, solo oprime el número uno, la llamada sale directa a mi teléfono

— Oye tranquila, estarás en la habitación de al lado no iras a escalar el Himalaya

Isabella sonrio

— Bien por lo menos tu sentido del humor está intacto —dijo enviándole un beso con la mano — volveré en un momento

Sabía que lo había traído consigo, solo debía recordar donde estaba .guardado. Se dirigió a la habitación de invitados donde estaba la mayoría de sus pertenencias aunque nunca utilizaba ese dormitorio en particular.

Busco en el bolso donde tenia suponía debía estar su instrumental medico, necesitaba el estetoscopio y medidor para la tensión arterial hasta que por fin dio con ellos. Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando el teléfono vibro en su mano

—¡Ëdward, cariño, ya voy!

—Soy Jacobo. ¿Quién demonios es Edward?

—Nadie que te interese, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?

— Eso no importa ahora, te llamo porque necesito verte, debo hablar contigo

— Mira, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, así que haz el favor y no me molestes mas

Isabella corto la comunicación sintiendo que la ira la invadía poco a poco, como se atrevia, maldito desgraciado, mas le valia que no se cruzara en su camino, no necesitaba nada de su pasado y mucho menos nada que tuviera que ver con él giró bruscamente y se encontró con Edward de pie en la puerta de la habitación

—¿Qué haces levantado? — dijo yendo a su encuentro rápidamente

— Estoy bien, te lo dije, es solo que demorabas y. . . te extrañaba

La ira que comenzaba a apoderarse de su ser, se diluyó como por arte de magia. Allí, delante de ella, tenía a un impresionante hombre que la extrañaba y al que ella . . . amaba. De pie en la penumbra de la habitación, aquella revelación golpeo a Isabella con todo su poder, se acercó lentamente y lo abrazó, deseaba besarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero se contuvo.

— Por favor —dijo mirándolo a los ojos —por lo que más quieras, lucha, puedes con esto. Hace un momento, yo creí . . .

— Shhhh. . . tuve un sueño muy raro, algún día te lo contare, pero de algo debes estar segura— dijo Edward acariciándole el rostro; la miro fijamente y continuó poniendo todos sus sentimientos en su respuesta — quiero una vida, porque te quiero en ella.

* * *

**HOLA CHICOS**

**CAPI 14 ARRIBA**

**BUENO, VARIAS PENUMBRAS EN ESTE CAPI, LA VUELTA DE JACOBO, EL SUEÑO DE EDWARD Y SU MISTERIOSO INTERLOCUTOR, LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE EN MEDIO DE LAS PENUMBRAS COMIENZAN A HACERSE PATENTES**

**SABEN QUE NO SOY DE HISTORIAS LARGAS Y ESTA NO SERA UNA EXCEPCIÓN, ASI QUE DENTRO DE DOS CAPIS LLEGAREMOS AL FINAL**

**COMO SIEMPRE AGRADEZCO A CLEO ROMANO PATTINSON Y A VIOLET O-HARA POR SU AYUDA PARA CON ESTE FIC, ASI COMO A USTEDES LECOTRAS QUE CON SUS RR, ALERTAS , FAVORITOS Y COMENTARIOS MANTIENEN ESTA HISTORIA VIVA**

**A LAS LECTORAS SILECIONSAS ( SI ES QUE LAS HAY), GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑAR DESDE SU LUGAR**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	15. Chapter 15

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer aunque habrá algunos hijos míos. Por lo demás. . . continúo jugando**

**ESTE CAPI VA CON MÚSICA, ESPERO QUE PUEDAN ESCUCHARLA AL LEER **

** watch?v=ZF5O0SIHB_4 (escuchar cuando aparezca el (*)**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**ECOS DEL PASADO **

Apuró el tercer vaso de whisky de la noche, mientras estiraba todo su cuerpo cuan largo era en el cómodo sofá de su suite del Hotel Plaza. Había leído el informe más de cinco veces y aún no daba crédito.

— Vete a España— le había dicho su padre— la mujercita estará esperando cuando vuelvas

— No lo sé papá, — respondió Jacobo, dándole una calada al puro que compartía en el estudio luego de la cena con su padre— estamos con la boda a semanas, no creo que sea lo mejor en este momento

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que la pobre infeliz siga con su vida sin tu apoyo? O ¿Tal vez crees que alguien querrá hacerse cargo de una reciente doctora caída en desgracia? Al fin y al cabo, sin su familia detrás, nada te ata a ella Jacobo, sabes que en esta familia los negocios son lo primero, vete, disfruta tu libertad, cuando vuelvas, ella te estará esperando con los brazos abiertos, es solo una chica enamorada, si aún te interesa, la tendrás, no te preocupes por eso.

Por más improbable que le pareciera, su padre se había equivocado. Isabella no solo no lo había esperado, sino que había finiquitado sus asuntos con total solidez y había comenzado una nueva vida. Tal vez la había subestimado, nunca pensó que ella pudiera dar más de dos pasos sin él pero, aparentemente . . .

Tomó el celular y marcó el numero del hombre

— Señor Black— respondió una voz rasposa

— Señor Johnson, he recibido el material, por ahora, quiero que continúe siguiendo a la señorita Swan, quiero saberlo todo, absolutamente todo, ¿me ha entendido?

— Veo que mi trabajo ha sido de su agrado, si decide continuar con mis servicios mis honorarios a partir de ahora serán por adelantado

— Muy bien, su informe ha sido muy completo. Mañana tendrá depositado en su cuenta la suma convenida— sin mas Jacobo cortó la llamada con el investigador que había contratado para seguirle los pasos, mientras abría una vez más el folder que contenía el informe de los últimos diez meses de la vida de Isabella

— Así que eres la medicucha personal del fulano Cullen — dijo observando una foto en la que se veía a Edward con su gorro de lana tejido por ella , reconocería eso en cualquier lugar, al fin y al cabo, había padecido el pésimo gusto de su ex novia por el tejido durante años— ¿no era que no podías vivir sin mi? Eres patética, mendigando cariño de un moribundo, — dijo acariciando la imagen del rostro de Bella en otra fotografía en la cual se la veía abandonando las oficinas de la empresa— una perra Isabella Swan, veras que conmigo, tú no vas a jugar

Buscó en los documentos hasta que consiguió el número, marcó y casi al instante una muy . . . dispuesta Isabella respondió

—¡Ëdward, cariño, ya voy!

—Soy Jacobo. ¿Quién demonios es Edward?

—Nadie que te interese, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

— Eso no importa ahora, te llamo porque necesito verte, debo hablar contigo

— Mira, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, así que haz el favor y no me molestes mas

Isabella corto la comunicación.

El sonido del móvil haciéndose añicos contra la pared resonó en la habitación al tiempo que un muy furioso Jacob se ponía de pie tomándose fuertemente el cabello con las manos

—¡Estúpida, no eres nada sin mí, nada! . . . y muy pronto me voy a encargar de demostrártelo.

.

.

.

— Edward ¿qué es esto?

Edward salió del baño con una toalla anudada sobre sus caderas. Se encontraba de muy buen humor, se sentía inusualmente bien y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver las bien torneadas piernas de Isabella, quien subida a una silla, se encontraba metida prácticamente de cabeza sobre el estante superior de su vestidor y le mostraba una larga caja negra. Se acercó y la acarició lentamente desde el muslo a la pantorrilla mientras la miraba desde abajo contestándole con voz ronca —Eso, es mi arma de seducción ¿por qué no lo bajas?

Isabella cerró los ojos al sentir el toque.

Luego de ocho largos meses, el tratamiento había llegado a su fin la semana anterior. Ahora debían esperar treinta días para que le realizaran el _**PET**__ o Tomografía por Emisión de Positrones_, este estudio era el definitivo para saber si la quimioterapia había surtido efecto estimando los focos de crecimiento celular anormal en todo el organismo. Debido a la evolución que había tenido, los pronósticos eran buenos pero, hasta que no tuvieran los resultados en sus manos, no podrían asegurar nada.

Las indirectas de Edward eran cada vez mas . . . directas, pero ella tenía miedo de que alguna infección oportunista pudiera hacer mella todo lo que habían logrado, su sistema inmune recién se estaba reactivando pero, a esta altura, los escarceos ya no eran suficientes y ambos lo sabían, una necesidad venida desde lo más profundo los urgía, sentían añoranza y hambre uno del otro.

Sacudió la cabeza momentáneamente para apartar la imagen de un muy apetecible y bastante repuesto Edward húmedo, tocando sus piernas, para sobreponerse y contestar sonando lo más segura posible

— Ya déjalo, estoy sudada, cansada y quiero terminar de hacer espacio para mis zapatos en lo posible antes de la madrugada ¿vas a decirme qué es esto?

—Bájalo, acércate a ver qué tan sudada estas y te digo—respondió levantando ambas cejas en un gesto entre cómico y sexy

Isabella suspiró, tomo la caja con cuidado y sosteniéndola con una mano, mientras se apoyaba con la otra en la que Edward le tendía, bajó de la silla y depositó el objeto en cuestión sobre la cama.

Edward se acercó y acarició la tapa de lo que ahora le parecía a Isabella un estuche más que una caja, con una reverencia casi parecida a la que había utilizado con sus piernas y mientras éste destrababa los broches, un suspiro de inquietud se escapó de sus labios. Se adelantó unos pasos para ver qué era lo que había dentro, pero Edward deliberadamente ocultó con su cuerpo el objeto. Escuchó un sonido metálico, como de piezas que encajaban unas con otras, cuando por fin se giró, un precioso saxofón se encontraba entre sus manos.

— Te presento a mi viejo amigo Mike

—¡Por Dios Edward, es precioso! — dijo estirando su mano para acariciar el cuerpo del instrumento— no sabía que tocabas

Edward la miró y sonrió. Sin decir nada, fue hacia una de las gavetas del mueble donde se encontraba el estéreo, tomo un CD y lo insertó en el equipo musical. La pista de una vieja canción comenzó a sonar **(*)**

Aún con la escasa luz que se colaba por el ventanal del dormitorio, Isabella puedo notar como la postura corporal de Edward cambió sutilmente en el momento en el que acercó la boquilla a sus labios, disfrutó de la suave tensión que apareció en su quijada, de la forma casi sexual en la que cerró los ojos cuando la primera nota salió del saxofón, en cómo sus dedos parecían acariciar en lugar de presionar cada una de las llaves, cómo su cuerpo se balanceaba siguiendo el ritmo que imponía la melodía, estaba completamente entregado a su interpretación de una forma que ella nunca había visto. La imagen de ese hombre apenas cubierto con una toalla en penumbras, fue lo más erótico que había visto en su vida y ella estaba embelesada. Cuando la canción termino, sus ojos se encontraron, Edward se acercó, le tendió la mano y ella se puso de pie

—Dios. . . eso fue. . . — no pudo continuar, los labios de Edward atraparon los suyos de forma casi salvaje, hambrienta, voraz, con el ansia de meses de separación tácita entre los dos, con la desesperación del medio superado, al menos por ese momento, las bocas se movían con avidez dejando entrever el anhelo por entregarse el uno al otro en un solo beso.

No hubo lugar para palabras, caminaron entrelazados la distancia hasta la cama y en menos de dos minutos la ropa de Isabella desapareció al igual que la toalla que cubría a Edward. La penetró de una estocada certera, profunda, que dejaba en su intromisión la pauta del deseo contenido durante tanto tiempo. Isabella cerró los ojos al sentir como era tomada , disfrutando como sus cuerpos se acoplaban

—Mírame

Estocada

—No cierres los ojos, mírame

Estocada

—Quiero verte, disfrutarte

Estocada

Isabella se aferró a su espalda, anclando los pies en el colchón tensando su cuerpo al máximo, mientras Edward dejaba de ocuparse de su boca para bajar por el cuello dejando pequeños mordiscos que enviaron latigazos de corriente a través de su cuerpo, llego a sus senos lamiendo, succionando moviéndose cada vez más rápidamente, mientras ella acompasaba el movimiento de sus caderas saliéndole al encuentro. Él se apoyo en sus brazos despegándose del torso de Isabella para profundizar más aún su intromisión NO, no estaba la serenidad de la primera vez, no había lugar para el sosiego, todo era pasión, desborde, necesidad. . . liberación.

Edward apoyó su frente sobre la de Isabella, descansando momentáneamente sobre su cuerpo agitado, ella acaricio el rostro dejando besos pequeños sobre el, mientras intentaba controlar su respiración

— ¿Estás bien, no ha sido mucho esfuerzo?

— Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba tan bien— respondió girándose llevando consigo a Isabella.

El domingo amaneció soleado y ambos despertaron casi al mismo tiempo

—Hola hermosa

—Hola guapo

— Mmmm , adoro despertar asi— beso mordelón de por medio— contigo a mi lado y sintiéndome bien, sin . . .

— Shhhh . . . — dos dedos sobre sus labios— estás bien, eso es lo importante, enfoquémonos en eso— lo miro con toda la ternura que era capaz de albergar en su corazon— vas a estar bien, lo sé cariño. Dime ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

— Bueno, mi lista comienza por preparar un rico desayuno, tengo un hambre atroz y luego, podemos probar con otro tipo de comida— dijo bajando hacia sus senos

—¡Oye!, vamos a tomarlo con calma, anoche hiciste un esfuerzo muy grande, tendremos todo el tiempo cariño, ya lo verás, o acaso ¿no confías en tu doctora de cabecera?

— En realidad tengo unas ganas locas de traspasar la barrera medico paciente con ella, pero es muy estricta— respondió metiendo sus manos por debajo de las sábanas haciéndole cosquillas

El sonido del teléfono de Edward los interrumpió, pero él apenas si levanto la mirada del cuerpo de Bella que se retorcía bajo sus manos

— Contesta, puede ser tu madre y sabes cómo se preocupa

Con un evidente gesto de disconformidad tomo el celular, pero su expresión cambio al ver que era Emmet quien llamaba. Respondió al instante

—_¡Hola tío bonito! _

Al ver aparecer automáticamente la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward, Isabella supo que era Amanda quien llamaba

— ¡_Hola princesa! ¿cómo estás?_

— _Bien,¿tú estas bien?, porque yo te extraño tanto ,tanto y quiero ir a verte_

— _Oh linda si estoy muy bien, si tienes muchas ganas de venir a verme dile a tu padre que te traiga_

— _Pero. . . papá dice que no debemos molestarte. . . pero si tú le dices que me lleve porque me quieres ver, porque me extrañas mucho y no puedes vivir sin mí papi no me va a regañar . . . ah y le dices que tú llamaste . . . Papiiiiiiiiiii —_ sin tener tiempo a responder, Edward escuchó como su sobrina corría con el celular en la mano llamando a Emmet— _dice el tío Edward que tienes que llevarme a su casa enseguida. . . ahora!_

— _¿Estás segura? Dame el teléfono— _se escuchó a Emmet decirle a su hija en tono grave_— ¿Edward?_

— _Hermano, necesito que traigas a Amy, la necesito como el are que respiro— _ dijo en tono jocoso

— _Ah ya, me imagino que todo esto es una idea tuya ¿verdad Edward?_

— _Total y completamente mia_

— _¿Te encuentras bien?_

—_Totalmente_

— _Me alegro hermano, ¿a que hora la llevo? ¿está Bella ahí?_

— _Si esta aquí, traela cuando quieras, aunque según ella debe ser ahora_

— _Tengo aquí a Andy, ¿los llevo a ambos?_

Edward comunicó las noticias a Isabella quien afirmó encantada que trajeran a los niños enseguida. Un soplo de aire fresco les haría bien

Se levantaron y pusieron manos a la obra con el desayuno y esperaron a los chicos.

Cerca del mediodía llegaron y luego de un breve saludo por parte de Rosalie y Emmet se dispusieron los cuatro a almorzar. Isabella había preparado la pasta que a todos les gustaba y una vez satisfechos, fueron a la sala a comer helado de postre.

— Y así, es como se hace— dijo de modo triunfal Amy cuando hubo terminado de trenzar el cabello de Isabella— Andy pásame el espejo, ¿Andy?, ¡Andrew! —exclamo la niña al ver que su amigo no le respondía

Andrew se encontraba sentado frente a ellas en la espaciosa sala del departamento de Edward, pero curiosamente no miraba a su madrina y a su amiga, su mirada estaba centrada en Edward quien desde la otra punta del sofá que compartían, observaba a su novia y a su sobrina de un modo muy especial.

Fue precisamente esa forma de mirarlas lo que le llamo la atención. Él ya había visto esa mirada en otra persona, una mirada fija, que no sabía cómo catalogar a su corta edad pero, sabía muy bien que significaba. La otra persona que tenía esa mirada, era su padre, cuando veía a su mamá.

Al escuchar la apremiante llamada de su amiga, Andy se levantó apresuradamente para alcanzar el espejo de mano que habían traído desde la habitación más temprano.

—¡Pero qué bien ha quedado! Muchas gracias Amy

— De nada, te ves muy bonita Bella tu. . . — contesto la niña interrumpiéndose de pronto al notar el tatuaje sobre el hombro de Isabella, con su dedo índice siguió tímidamente las formas circulares y los puntos que unian las mismas— ¡que lindo es esto! ¿Qué significa?

Isabella mira sobre su hombro y sonrió

— Somos mi papá, mi mamá y yo. La estrella más grande era Charlie, porque él era muy alto, la mediana era René mi mamá y la más pequeña soy yo

—¿Ya no están contigo verdad?— la niña preguntó con un rostro que daba a entender que había comprendido muchas cosas difíciles en un muy corto tiempo

— No, no lo están

— Si, eso nos dijo el señor el otro día— respondió Andy mirando a su madrina

—¿Qué señor Andy?_ — _preguntó Bella tensándose de pronto

— El que nos dijo a la salida del colegio mientras esperábamos a mamá que sería una lástima que a ti, te pasara lo mismo que a ellos ¿qué les paso madrina?

* * *

**HOLA MIS AMORES!**

** DESPUÉS DE TANTÍSIMO TIEMPO CAPI 15 ARRIBA**

**LES PIDO MIL DISCULPAS PERO ME HABÍA SIDO IMPOSIBLE POR CUESTIONES DE TRABAJO EL ACTUALIZAR**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR ESPERAR POR ÉL**

**BUENO, PARAFRASEANDO EN EL TÍTULO A UNO DE LOS PRECIOSOS LIBROS DE D. GABALDON ,AQUI EL PASADO VUELVE Y POR LO VISTO CON NO MUY BUENAS INTENSIONES.**

**LO QUE SÍ ES BUENO ES QUE EL TRATAMIENTO DE EDWARD HA LLEGADO A SU FIN Y APARENTEMENTE TODO VA BIEN. . . **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS RR, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS YA LA LAS LECOTAR SILENCIOSAS GRACIAS TAMBIEN POR ESTAR AHI**

**ME DESPIDO, CORAZONES DEJANDOLES UN BESO ENORME**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	16. Chapter 16

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer aunque habrá algunos hijos míos. Por lo demás. . . continúo jugando**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**MEDIDAS Y PALABRAS**

_Agazapado entre las sombras esperaba el momento para atacar, vigilando. No le importaba el tiempo, ni sus millones, no le importaba lo que pudiera demandar. Cuando la había tenido a su lado, la había despreciado, era un objeto más que podía presumir: linda, educada, de buena familia, tan valiosa como un Rolex o una Ferrari, una cosita linda colgada de su brazo; tal vez no había dado en su momento con el valor de esa mujer, no le había importado simplemente porque estaba seguro de que siempre la tendría al alcance de su mano, pero, ahora que ya no le pertenecía y con su amor propio destrozado, solo lo guiaban las pulsiones de su corazón que, en el centro de su mente, golpeaban como un maldito tambor que lo único que repetía una y otra vez era: Ella pudo hacerlo sin ti_

_Si, estaba sufriendo, debía reconocerlo, pero no era por amor, era por la posesión que había perdido, por su orgullo de macho que puede desechar pero al que jamás nadie puede dejar, sufría por haber perdido._

_Si, atacaría, lo haría justo, donde más dolía. . ._

* * *

Rosalie y Emmet prepararon un día de campo en casa de Carslile y Esme para dejar allí a Amanda y Andy, la excusa, un almuerzo entre amigos para celebrar la buena etapa que estaba travesando Edward. Si Esme había sospechado algo, se cuidó muy bien de decirlo, aunque claramente le había llamado la atención lo precipitado del almuerzo, pero, como para los niños— ambos, ya que Andrew era considerado parte de la familia— la casa de los Hamptons siempre estaba disponible, no dudaron en recibirlos con gran cariño

—¿Está todo bien? — había preguntado disimuladamente Carslile a Emmet antes de que desapareciera en el interior de su camioneta

—Claro viejo, no te preocupes, hablamos al rato — dijo al tiempo que prendía el motor y se perdía en el camino de grava, mientras Rosaile saludaba con su mano por la ventanilla del copiloto

Pasaron por el departamento de Edward para evitar que este manejara, sabían que Alice y Jasper ya habían llegado y los estaban esperando.

Necesitaban hablar urgentemente para decidir qué hacer a continuación. Lo que los niños le habían dicho no podía ser en manera alguna tomado a la ligera. La inesperada aparición de Jacobo Black en la empresa, más el llamado telefónico a Isabella, aunado al comentario del "señor" que se había acercado a ellos en la escuela, habían disparado las alarmas en todos

— ¡Maldito hijo de puta, desgraciado pedazo de mierda! ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciega?  
— No estabas ciega, estabas enamorada Bella, además, él nunca te dio razones para desconfiar— dijo Alice mientras le tomaba las manos por sobre la mesa  
La reunión en la oficina de Emmet, llevaba apenas veinte minutos de comenzada e Isabella ya quería arrancarle los ojos a Jacobo  
— Es verdad, él no; pero su padre. . . debí haberlo sabido, debí hacerle caso a la molesta voz que me decía que ese hombre no era una buena persona, papá ya me lo había dicho una vez  
Edward, Jasper y Emmet se miraron e incorporaron cada uno en sus asientos respectivamente  
— ¿Qué exactamente te dijo tu padre Bella?  
Isabella miró a Emmet tratando de recordar, la charla que habían tenido en la terraza de su preciosa casa  
— Bueno— dijo dejando escapar un suspiro, pensar en sus padres siempre le producía una inmensa nostalgia— me dijo que los hombres poderosos, con escasos sentimientos, suelen no tener escrúpulos y que el señor Black, era un hombre completamente vacío, que su vida estaba abocada solamente a producir dinero y a acumular poder, y que no le importaba de que forma lo lograra, ni a quien. debía. . . eliminar para ello.  
A medida que hablaba la voz de Isabella fue bajando cada vez más hasta que un silencio casi sepulcral se apoderó de la habitación. Sintió sobre sí misma la penetrante mirada de Edward, quien acercándose a ella, le preguntó  
—¿Cuántos días después de esa charla, murieron tus padres, cariño?"

Isabella reflexionó un momento mientras le sostenía la mirada a Edward, nunca se había detenido a pensar en que pudiera haber una conexión entre la muerte de Charlie y Reneé, y el padre de Jacobo, era algo tan. . . descabellado; más allá de la aversión que sentía hacía su suegro, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido pensar en que hubiera algo más, al fin y al cabo, no todos los parientes políticos solían amarse, pero no había visto las señales, tal vez porque su mundo giraba en torno al eje de su reciente profesión y su relación con Jacobo, tal vez porque por su propia naturaleza no era una persona desconfiada. . .

—¡Dios Santo!, ¿será posible que ese hombre haya tenido algo que ver?

La exclamación de Rosalie la sacó de sus propias cavilaciones, sintió el leve apretón que Edward le dio para animarla a continuar

—Más o menos. . . un mes después de eso, aunque no puedo recordarlo con exactitud, sé que papá y mamá ya estaban en los preparativos del viaje cuando hablamos esa noche, pero la fecha exacta de la conversación no la recuerdo, no presté atención, fue simplemente una charla más.

Las miradas de los tres hombres seguían encontrándose al tiempo que en los cerebros de cada uno de ellos las posibilidades de una realidad no my alentadora se estaba formando, mientras que en las cabezas de las mujeres lo que comenzaba a primar era la seguridad de los chicos

— Ok haremos turnos para ir a buscar a los chicos, estaremos veinte minutos antes de la hora de salida así podremos observar a cualquier desconocido que se acerque, esto no puede ser casualidad— dijo resolutiva Alice

— Bien, nos haremos un cronograma y el lunes a primera hora iré a hablar con el Director Jhonson, alguien ajeno a la escuela se acercó a los niños y eso debe controlarse, yo me encargo de eso, sé que tus mañanas están ocupadas Alice

—Mientras tanto, tú Edward— dijo Emmet poniéndose de pie, necesitaba moverse, pensaba mejor así — ¿todavía mantienes contacto con el jefe del departamento de Policia, Sam. . .?

— Uley— respondió prontamente Edward— sí, sigo teniendo contacto con él, luego de la Universidad nos hemos visto en varias ocasiones, lo llamaré esta misma noche

— Hazlo, recuerda que mañana tienes las cita para el CTEP(*) estarás casi todo el día en el hospital amigo — afirmó Jasper con el tono de mando de un jefe de guardia— y tú mi querida, recuerda que tienes el turno de la noche

—¡Rayos, qué día para comenzar mi residencia!

—Sí, así que será mejor que aprovechen hoy lo que resta del día, como tu superior no seré beneficioso contigo, así que estarás bajo mucha presión a partir de mañana Bella

—Lo sé — dijo en un tono entre resignado y preocupado, sabía que la residencia no sería fácil, eso sin contar el hecho de que le preocupaba enormemente dejar a Edward tantas horas solo. Aunque su recuperación venía siendo estupenda, todavía no estaba fuera de peligro, si llegara a pasarle algo y ella no estuviera ahí, simplemente no se lo perdonaría. Se sentía en gran medida responsable, no de su recuperación, sino del hecho de que él tomara la decisión que lo llevo a realizar y aceptar el tratamiento, sabía que había actuado por intuición y que había hecho lo correcto, así como también sabia, que era en este momento, una de las muchas partes que apuntalaban su recuperación.

— Muy bien— dijo Alice, que se había dado cuenta de la preocupación de su amiga— yo hablaré con los niños esta noche, para ponerlos sobre aviso de que si llegan a ver a ese hombre nuevamente se dirijan inmediatamente al personal de la escuela, con esto creo que tenemos todo cubierto, al menos por el momento

—No todo, aún no entiendo cómo Jacobo consiguió el número de mi móvil, ¿será posible que se lo haya dado alguien de la empresa?

—No lo creo— respondió Emmet— el día en que tú lo vista saliendo de mi oficina fue la primera vez que puso un pie aquí

—Sí, pero sabemos que no está solo, por la descripción de los niños, la persona que habló con ellos no era Jacobo

—Está terminantemente prohibido a todo el personal divulgar información de los empleados de la empresa— respondió Edward tomando su posición de abogado— es una falta administrativa grave que se sanciona inmediatamente con el cese definitivo de la persona, pero aún así, si no lo consiguió de aquí, pudo haberlo hecho con la propia compañía telefónica, haciéndose pasar por alguien, un policía por ejemplo. Tienes razón hermano, debo hablar con Sam inmediatamente, es evidente que sea quien sea que esté trabajando con Jacobo no es un improvisado, sabe lo que hace.

—¿Qué creen que deba decirle si me vuelve a llamar?, indudablemente me encantaría mandarlo al infierno, pero creo que dadas las circunstancias, tal vez no sería lo más adecuado; si me llama otra vez, voy a aceptar su propuesta para vernos, tal vez así deje de molestar.

—Pues, la verdad no me hace ninguna gracia que hables que ese idiota. . . — comenzó a decir Edward cuando lo interrumpió Emmet

—Pero es lo que debe hacer Edward, y lo sabes. Bella asegúrate de poner tú las condiciones del encuentro, que sea de día y en un lugar público, tal vez solo quiera hablar contigo, pero dadas las medidas que ha tomado, no podemos saber que esperar.

—Muy bien, lo haré, pero es todo tan extraño, no entiendo qué es lo que pretende, él canceló la boda, él se fue en el peor momento de mi vida, si hay alguien que tiene que reclamar algo aquí soy yo— respondió molesta

—Tal vez, solo quiera disculparse

—No lo creo, Rose, yo hablé con él — terció Emmet mirando a su esposa— es un arrogante y ese hijo de puta, es de los que creen que el mundo gira porque ellos se encuentran en él; no está en su naturaleza pedir perdón.

—Él, te quiere de nuevo Isabella— dijo Edward en un tono tan sereno que hizo que los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaran

—Pero ¿por qué?, él fue quien me dejó

—Sí, pero tú te fuiste.

Luego de acordar todo se dirigieron a almorzar a un restorán naturista, teniendo en cuenta la dieta de Edward. Cuando por fin volvieron al departamento, Isabella notó que el día había dejado huellas en él. Se desplomó en el sofá y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Se acercó y deposito un beso en su frente

—Creo que un baño en la tina te vendría bien, no has descansado nada el día de hoy

Edward tomo las muñecas que le rodeaban los hombros y sonrió sin abrir los ojos, se sentía exhausto

—Pues la verdad no me vendría mal, pero lo aceptaré solo si lo compartes conmigo

—Iré a prepararlo, vuelvo en un minuto

Isabella dejó que la tina se llenara disfrutando de la agradable bruma que comenzaba a formarse, puso las sales en el agua cuando esta estuvo suficientemente templada, se quitó los zapatos y cuando se disponía a volver a la sala, notó en su cintura unos brazos que la aferraban

—Ya iba a buscarte— dijo recostando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward

—Lo imaginé, sólo que como soy un buen paciente, sigo los consejos de mi amigo doctor, si mal no recuerdo, me dijo que aprovechara al máximo lo que quedaba del día, por lo tanto— dijo mientras la giraba dejando resbalar las manos por lo senos para comenzar a quitarle la blusa— decidí no pasar un minuto más lejos de ti

Isabella levantó los brazos para facilitarle la tarea, al tiempo que comenzaba a desprender los botones de la camisa que él llevaba, siguió con el cinto y luego bajó de un tirón el pantalón y los bóxers, dejando libre la erección que hacia un minuto sintió en su baja espalda. Estaba encendida, lo necesitaba dentro de su cuerpo, sentir su calor, su intimidad, esa que durante tantos meses les había sido negada, redescubrirse junto a este hombre para olvidar un pasado que se empeñaba en volver por ella. Se deshizo rápidamente de su propia ropa, mientras Edward sonreía

—Si hubiera sabido que reaccionarias así, habría venido antes

Pero Isabella no habló, buscó su boca mientras lo empujaba contra el lavabo, mojó sus labios mientras con una mano le acariciaba el incipiente cabello y con la otra le tomaba la polla para guiarla a su entrada

— Supongo que no estarás tan agotado, después de todo— dijo acariciándolo con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes

— No cariño, no para esto

Se acomodó entre sus piernas y la penetró de una estocada. Sabía que Isabella necesitaba esto, invadió su boca, le mordió el cuello, amasó sus senos tirando de los pezones, pellizcando con la presión justa para que se escapara un sonoro jadeo de su boca. Isabella esta húmeda, ardiente, se apoyaba en el lavabo para generar mayor roce, abriéndose toda para él, recibiendo los fuertes embates con placer, olvidándose de todo y de todos mientras era consumida por la pasión y por el amor que despertaba en ella este hombre.

De pronto abrió los ojos y lo miró, la revelación que tuvo en ese momento la dejó extática: ella lo amaba.

Edward notó el cambio y paró su vaivén

—¿Cariño, está todo bien?

Isabella buscó los ojos verdes, lo miró fijamente, tratando de traslucir su alma en su mirada, acarició el rostro que aún con marcas de la enfermedad, era lo más bello que había tenido frente a ella, tomó aire y simplemente lo dejó salir

-Yo te amo

Por un momento, solo una milésima de segundo Edward no supo que responder, pero antes de que su mente analítica lo procesara, la tomó en sus brazos dejando un beso que nada tenía de sexual, aunque sus cuerpos aún se mantuvieran unidos. Lo que más le sorprendió, mientras la besaba, fue la certeza de que él también la amaba, lo que lo paralizó fue que increíblemente, nunca se lo hubiera dicho. Retomó sus movimientos con mayor vigor, intensificó el beso, el abrazo, la pasión, le demostró cuales y como eran sus sentimientos y cuando el orgasmo los conectó en ese plano superior donde no existe tiempo ni espacio, las palabras fluyeron de sus labios en un susurro atronador

— Yo también te amo.

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS, CAPI 16 ARRIBA**

**BUENO POR FIN DIJERON LO QUE TODAS SABÍAMOS . . . MENOS ELLOS!**

**SE QUE HACE UNOS CAPIS ATRAS DIJE QUE EN DOS MAS TERMINARÍA LA HISTORIA, PERO LA LLEGADA DE JACOBO HA MODIFICADO TODO, ASIQUE TENDREMOS UN POCO MAS DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

**DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA EN LA ACTUALIZACION PERO A ESTA ALTURA MI TRABAJO ES UNA VERDADERA LOCURA**

**AHORA SI, AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODAS POR EL APOYO, A QUIENES SE DEJAN VER CON SUS COMENTARIOS Y A QUIENES PASAN POR AQUI EN SILENCIO. **

**A SOLECITO PUCHETA QUIEN ESTA CUMPLIENDO AÑOS EN EL DIA DE HOY Y A CLEO COMO SIEMPRE, DEDICO ESTE CAPI Y A TODAS USTEDES QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA DIFERENTE.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	17. Chapter 17

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer aunque habrá algunos hijos míos. Por lo demás. . . continúo jugando**

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**CONFESIONES Y RIESGOS**

Giró en la cama una vez más con cuidado para no despertarla, ella necesitaba descansar: lo sabía, él también debía, pero, no podía.  
Entre las penumbras que rodeaban la habitación, fragmentos de la noche se colaban en su pensamiento. . .  
—Yo te amo— le había dicho ella, y de la forma más natural y tonta, él se dio cuenta de que también la amaba, fue un descubrimiento tan simple, porque siempre estuvo ahí, durante todo este tiempo, formando parte de su ser y nunca se lo había confesado.  
—Yo también te amo— le había respondido, tres palabras que eran a la vez un abismo y una salvación, el reconocimiento tácito de que su vida estaba en sus manos  
—¿Alguna vez amaste antes?  
La pregunta de Isabella lo tomó por sorpresa, fue como si se escapara de sus labios súbitamente, no lo pensó, solo preguntó.  
Edward tomó con una mano la esponja y presionando a varios centímetros del inicio de su cuello dejó que el agua se escurriera por la espalda de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, mientras que con la otra acariciaba distraídamente uno de sus senos. Detuvo un instante el movimiento inconsciente para responder con un rotundo —No.

Percibió como la tensión abandonaba la espalda de Isabella al escuchar la respuesta. Un impulso lo hizo continuar

—Durante mucho tiempo esperé enamorarme, lo deseaba. Veía a Emmet y a Rose y no te niego que sentía un poco de envidia— Bella giró la cabeza para observarlo con una ceja enarcada. Él sonrió y con la nariz le acarició la sien —envidia de la buena, yo quería algo así, de veras lo quería, pero todas mis relaciones inexorablemente se quedaban en el plano físico y eso luego de un tiempo, aburre. Así que llegó un momento en mi vida en el que simplemente dejé de buscar, dejé de esperar que ese "algo más" llegara, me conformé con relaciones basadas en la atracción y por supuesto, en el respeto, pero nada pasaba de ahí. Luego, llegó la noticia de la enfermedad— al oír aquello, la mano de Isabella presionó de pronto la pantorrilla de Edward la que distraídamente acariciaba, sabía que era difícil para él hablar de eso, muy pocas veces lo hacían y Edward siempre remataba la conversación con un "veremos".

Ahora parecía dispuesto a abrirse, por lo que ella con el corazón en la mano, esperó. Él tomó aire y continuó

—De pronto me vi solo, aunque estaba rodeado de personas_, Yo,_ estaba solo. Claro que estaba mi familia, las personas que amaba y a las que por nada de este mundo quería hacer sufrir. Por eso decidí terminar con todo, no me perdonaría jamás ver a mis padres, ni a Emmet y Rosalie recorriendo un calvario conmigo a cuestas, y estaba Amy claro, no quería dejar en ella el recuerdo de un hombre moribundo, así que un día, en el que mamá me llamó deshecha en llanto, decidí ponerle punto final. No había nada que me detuviera, tenía además la completa certeza de que luego de pasado un tiempo entenderían mi decisión, para mí era preferible que sufrieran el shock de una muerte repentina, a la inexorable tortura de una pérdida lenta, por lo tanto estaba seguro de que me perdonarían. Yo por mi parte ya no tenía nada que ganar, ya había logrado ser exitoso en mi profesión, había llegado a donde quería y todo se resumía a eso, no había más, nada más. Ni bien terminé de escuchar el mensaje de mamá en la contestadora, tomé un abrigo y salí al parque, necesitaba sentir en la piel el mismo frio que sentía en mi alma— Edward hablaba casi sin pausas, era como si un dique se hubiera roto y todo el cúmulo de sensaciones, sentimientos y recuerdos que albergaba se desbordaran en las palabras que decía— antes de darme cuenta ya había decidido lo que iba a hacer, estaba seguro de todo . . . hasta que te vi.

Isabella tragó grueso, lo recordaba perfectamente, tan nítido como si estuviera ocurriendo en ese momento, un hombre caminando hacia ella, con la mirada perdida, un hombre hermoso, con una expresión indescifrable a la que no pudo resistirse. Con un brazo Edward le rodeó los hombros y con el otro la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola lo más posible hacia su cuerpo

—Maldije todo, en el mismo momento en que te miré para decirte la hora— dijo mientras le daba un beso tierno en la coronilla— la vida, el universo o quien fuera que jodidamente manejara las cosas , no podía hacerme eso, no justo en ese momento, así que cuando giraste y seguiste tu camino, con más razón yo continué el mío. Todo lo que no tenia, todo lo que me impulsaba; en esos cinco minutos de charla contigo se fue a la basura, por un momento deseé tenerte— Edward hizo una pausa para girar a Bella y de esa manera quedar frente a frente— por un momento me vi con la vida que ya no esperaba

—Edward, yo . . . — comenzó a decir pero él la interrumpió

— Shhh . . . — dijo acariciándole el rostro, mientras la miraba fijamente— todo mi dolor, o al menos lo que yo creí hasta ese punto que era auto convencimiento, se transformó en ira, caminé casi como un poseso hasta llegar a la torre, me vi de pronto observándome en el espejo de elevador y cuando quise ver estaba hablándole a la nada. . . o algo. . . y pensando en ti, si hubiera saltado, tú hubieras sido la última persona en mis pensamientos

Isabella escuchaba esa suerte de confesión con un nudo en la garganta, de solo pensar en que no lo hubiera seguido, en que no hubiera llegado a tiempo. . . un temblor la recorrió entera. Edward interpretó aquello como un escalofrío por la temperatura del agua. Se puso de pie con ella en sus brazos pero antes de que pudieran salir de la tina, Bella se acercó y lo besó como nunca antes, con devoción, entrega, ternura, desesperación, con un amor que traspasaba todas las capas de su ser, un beso atrapado en un cúmulo de sentimientos mezclados, se apartó lentamente acariciándole la nunca

— Nunca, jamás supe lo que me impulsó a seguirte, pero sea lo que fuere, lo agradezco infinitamente, este sentimiento, esta sensación de completud que tengo cuando esto junto a ti es . . . difícil de explicar. . .

—Lo sé, lo siento tanto como tú— dijo Edward mientras con una gran toalla los envolvía a ambos — esto es diferente, ambos lo sabemos y no importa lo que dure— Isabella pestañó repetidas veces para impedir sin éxito que el caudal de lágrimas que le enturbiaban la vista no se escaparan— no importa cuánto tiempo estemos juntos, solo el hecho de pertenecernos, justo aquí y ahora, hace que todo lo que he vivido hasta para llegar a este momento haya valido la pena. Tu sola existencia le ha dado sentido a mi vida. . .

Volvió a girarse en la cama y la observó dormir, tranquila ahora, luego del acceso de llanto que la embargó. Volvieron a hacer el amor, despacio, reconociéndose, descubriéndose con nuevos ojos, degustándose de todas las formas posibles, sin dejar que ni un milímetro de piel se escapara.

Edward sabía tan bien como Isabella que el estudio del día siguiente sería un momento decisivo para el futuro de ambos, por no decir para su propia vida, todo dependía de ese resultado. Aunque hubiera respondido bien al tratamiento, si la enfermedad no había remitido. . . ya no habría vuelta atrás.

08 A.M

Edward y Bella

El hospital estaba con la actividad al tope. El horario para la realización del CTEP era a las 9:00 pero Isabella conociendo el manejo del lugar le aconsejó llegar con anticipación, salieron del departamento teniendo en cuenta el tráfico de la mañana, por nada del mundo podían perder ese turno. A pesar de la situación y del insomnio de la noche pasada Edward estaba tranquilo, se sentía optimista, completamente confiado en su recuperación, sobre todo porque había tomado la decisión más importante de su vida. Más allá del resultado, sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer una vez que saliera del hospital.

Isabella por su parte estaba casi histérica aunque se cuidaba muy bien en demostrarlo. Los nervios la consumían, sabía exactamente todos y cada uno de los pasos del estudio y sabia también, que el resultado no admitía errores, el equipo era de última generación y las imágenes hablarían por sí solas. Manejó completamente enfocada en esa tarea, cuando las preocupaciones se apoderaban de ella trataba de abrir compartimientos en su mente y ubicaba en cada uno los diferentes problemas, para irse ocupando de uno por vez, en ese momento, lo que le preocupaba era tratar de llegar con vida al hospital en medio del caótico tránsito de Nueva York un lunes por la mañana.

Primer tramo del día: el estudio de Edward

Segundo tramo del día: hacerle frente al resultado, cualquiera que este fuera

Tercer tramo: el inicio de su residencia en el turno de la noche. Eso la atormentaba. Si el resultado _no era_ el mejor, no soportaba la idea de dejar a Edward solo durante la noche, si el resultado _era el mejor_. . .tampoco soportaba la idea de dejar a Edward solo durante la noche.

—Buenos días señor Cullen, pase por aquí, lo están esperando la doctora Denalli y el equipo— la enfermera recepcionista lo recibió con una sonrisa franca, mientras lo conducía al consultorio para la entrevista y revisación previa al estudio.

Isabella y Edward se miraron y se fundieron en un abrazo

— Ve cariño, todo estará bien, estaré ahí

—Lo sé— dijo Edward acariciándole a mejilla con un sonrisa en sus labios— sé que estarás ahí y sé que todo saldrá bien.

Le beso la frente y salió por el pasillo rumbo al consultorio.

—Doctora Swan, usted vendrá conmigo— dijo la enfermera indicándole la dirección que tomarían— podrá observar todo el proceso desde la cabina, tal como lo dejó establecido el Doctor Withlock.

—¿Jasper no ha llegado aún?

—Llegará en un momento, no se preocupe

Aunque los resultados finales tardarían algunos días, o por lo menos unas veinticuatro horas mínimo, hasta que el especialista en medicina nuclear pudiera realizar el informe, entre Jasper y ella tendrían una noción de lo que habían visto y eso realmente era lo que la angustiaba

—Eso quisiera— pensó forzando una sonrisa—, eso quisiera.

08 A.M

Jacobo

El Mercedes plateado Clase C Coupé último modelo que conducía torció a la derecha y entró en el estacionamiento. El Ford Mustang clásico negro estaba aparcado hacia el fondo y un hombre de mediana edad, que bien podría pasar por un empleado común y corriente de alguna tienda por departamentos, estaba apoyado sobre el maletero del mismo

—Señor Black— dijo el hombre haciendo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo

—Señor Johnson, ¿tiene lo que le pedí?

Michael Johnson sacó el sobre de manila y un Iphone y se los entregó a su cliente

— En el sobre encontrará todo detallado, los horarios de las guardias de la Señorita Swan, los horarios de salida y entrada de la escuela de los niños, las próximas consultas de Cullen en el hospital, aunque estas podrían sufrir algunas modificaciones; por lo que tengo entendido, hoy debe realizarse un estudio cuyo resultado podría ser definitivo

— Bien, a ver si el infeliz termina de morirse de una puñetera vez— respondió mientras tomaba los documentos que estaban en el sobre y los revisaba—¿Hubo algún inconveniente para conseguir esto? — pregunto observando el aparato

—Ninguno, la mujer aún no debe haberse dado cuenta que no lo tiene, el chico con el que trabajo es un experto carterista, cuando note su falta, usted ya se habrá desecho de él.

—Bien Johnson, ha hecho un buen trabajo, la suma acordada ya está en su cuenta— y sin más volvió a su auto y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Mientras conducía realizó un rápido balance de la situación, tal vez la suerte estuviera de su lado y el muy maldito se fuera al infierno sin que él interviniera en lo más mínimo, ahora debería centrarse en Bella, la pobre estaría muy cansada luego de su primera guardia, quizás necesitara un aventón.

09:30 AM

Edward y Bella

No le impresionaba el reducido espacio en el cual se encontraba, nunca había sufrido de claustrofobia, ni si quiera había sentido el pinchazo a la altura del codo por donde le había inyectado el marcador de contraste. Media hora después ya estaba listo y en posición horizontal para iniciar.

La camilla fue moviéndose lentamente y un sonido sordo y constante empezó a escucharse

—Bien Edward, comenzaremos, respira pausadamente y por lo que más quieras, no te muevas— la voz de Jasper se escuchó fuerte y clara a través del intercomunicador.

Edward cerró los ojos y se relajó lo más que pudo. Dejó que su mente vagara. —No le pregunté si ella había amado alguna vez — pensó de pronto

Sabía de la existencia del compromiso entre Jacobo y Bella, si estuvo a punto de casarse debería haber amado a aquel tipo, pero, la abandonó. ¿Sería eso suficiente para matar todos los sentimientos que tuviera por Jacobo? Claro que la amenaza sobre los niños implicaba una garantía de que Isabella no acabaría nuevamente en los brazos de aquel hombre, pero. . . lo que sentía por él era realmente amor, o era simple compasión movida por el espíritu de alguien que ha decidido dedicar su vida a cuidar de lo demás. A punto estuvo de sacudir la cabeza para alejar esos inoportunos pensamientos pero se contuvo.

Decidió centrar su energía en la visita que pensaba hacer a cierto lugar una vez saliera del hospital, había hablado con Jasper y Emmet y ellos lo acompañarían. Jasper había accedido a realizar una excepción en vista de las circunstancias y había encontrado una actividad extra para Isabella la cual la mantendría ocupada hasta casi media tarde y la eximiría esa noche de la guardia, (cosa que claro, ella aún no sabía) luego, la tendría por el resto de la velada, se lo debía a su amigo y sabría que tendría que pagárselo con creces, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Pensando en la forma, tamaño y color de lo que iba a adquirir, el tiempo paso sin que lo notara. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la camilla estaba casi fuera del cilindro y el sonido había cesado.

—Ok. Edward, ya hemos terminado, Andrea te quitará la vía y te esperaremos en el consultorio— la voz de la Doctora Denalli fue impersonal, no dejó traslucir nada. Una vez listo, se encamino a la consulta donde esperaba encontrar a Bella pero, ella no estaba allí

—¿Dónde está Isabella? — preguntó ni bien entro en la habitación donde Jasper y Tania lo esperaban

—Recibió una llamada y salió un momento — respondió Tania— toma asiento

—¿Y bien?

—Y bien, como sabes los resultados finales deben estar respaldados por el imagenólogo especialista, por lo tanto lo que vamos a decirte en modo alguno es seguro, solo tenemos nuestra visión, pero por lo que hemos podido observar , todo se ve bien Edward— dijo Jasper con una franca sonrisa

Edward suspiro aliviado, al menos por el momento.

—¿Dónde rayos esta Bella? Quiero decírselo, es más, pesé que estaría aquí

—Venía conmigo cuando recibió una llamada, por la cara que puso, parecía algo muy importante— comentó Tania al tiempo que agregó algo que los dejó de piedra a ambos— creo que era de tu esposa Jasper, al menos dijo su nombre al ver la pantalla.

Ambos hombres se miraron, Alice sabía que Bella se encontraba en el hospital acompañando a Edward; salvo que algo sumamente importante hubiera pasado, no debería haber llamado. Se pusieron de pie casi al mismo tiempo y enhebraron algunas palabras de despedida a una sorprendida Tania que intentaba explicarle a Edward que aún no podía retirase ya que debía continuar con una batería de estudios de control. Salieron al pasillo dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca y se dirigieron al estacionamiento del hospital mientras cada uno trataba de comunicarse con sus respectivas mujeres y miraban a un lado y otro en busca de Isabella.

— El teléfono de Alice sale como apagado o fuera de la zona de cobertura— dijo Jasper mientras encendía el auto

—El de Isabella me envía directamente al correo de voz, ¡mierda, mierda algo raro está pasando aquí!.

Intento comunicarse una vez más con Bella y tampoco obtuvo resultados

—¡No está bien, demonios, esto no está nada bien!

Jasper manejaba con pericia aun con los nervios carcomiéndole el alma—¿Hacia dónde vamos? ¿La escuela? — la posibilidad de que los niños estuvieran en peligro les heló la sangre a los dos

—No, mejor llamaré a Emmet y lo pondré sobre aviso, ese hijo de puta de Jacobo está metido en esto, es un mal nacido pero no un idiota, no se metera con los chicos de nuevo, es a Isabella a quien quiere, aunque no entiendo como Alice entra en todo esto— Edward se apretó el puente de la nariz, una fea jaqueca comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza—. . . tú crees que la habrá. . . ¿secuestrado? — los ojos azules de Jasper lo atravesaron de una manera alarmante

—¡Rayos, maldito sea! así podría haber forzado a Alice a llamarla, fíjate en su ultima conexión a whatsapp, mira la hora y llama a Emmet, tal vez pueda localizarla con alguno de los software de la compañía y dile, que vamos para allá

* * *

**HOLA MIS QUERIDAS!**

**MILES DE DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA, PERO MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA, AQUI ESTA EL CAPI 17.**

**ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, ALGUNAS COSAS SE VAN ACLARANDO Y OTRAS SE VAN COMPLICANDO, ASI QUE VEREMOS QUÉ ES LO QUE SUCEDE**

**ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO UNA MUY BONITA NAVIDAD Y QUE RECIBAN EL AÑO NUEVO CON MUCHA ALEGRIA, CON SALUD Y RODEADOS DE AMOR**

**LAS QUIERO INFINITAMENTE, GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME CON MENSAJES O DESDE EL SILENCIO ESTE AÑO QUE CULMINA**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	18. Chapter 18

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer aunque habrá algunos hijos míos. Por lo demás. . . continúo jugando**

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**DESESPERACIÓN **

9:30

Isabella

Bella caminó por el largo pasillo en compañía de la enfermera hasta llegar al cuarto de imagen del resonador. Una vez dentro, Tania, el controlador y la enfermera le dieron la bienvenida

—Buen día, querida— la saludo Tania dándole un beso tranquilizador en la mejilla. La mujer, a sus cincuenta años, estaba en la cima de su carrera profesional y ya llevaba implícita en su actitud, una calma casi sobrenatural. — Toma asiento, por favor, Patrick— dijo dirigiéndose al controlador — ella es la doctora Isabella Swan, novia del paciente y nos acompañará durante la realización de estudio

—Hola Isabella— dijo el joven tendiéndole la mano — ubícate donde prefieras, comenzaremos en un momento.

Isabella tomó la mano del chico y sonrió, pero no pudo emitir palabra. Toda su atención se encontraba puesta al otro lado del vidrio protector; Edward acababa de entrar a la sala junto a una joven enfermera quien le hablaba, mientras le colocaba una vía intravenosa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Jasper entró como una exhalación, saludó con un apretón de manos a Tania y abrazó a Bella durante un momento

— Qué suerte que no han comenzado aún, la mañana fue un caos— dijo a modo de disculpa

—¿Todo está bien en casa? — preguntó Bella con un dejo de preocupación

—Si cariño, todo bien, solo mi que auto que se descompuso y Alice tuvo que traerme luego de dejar a Andy en la escuela, nada de qué preocuparse—Isabella sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su ahijado— todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás— dijo Jasper mientras le apretaba cariñosamente el brazo. Miró a Patrick y le hizo una señal, el joven accionó el mecanismo y la camilla comenzó a moverse. Jasper se dirigió al intercomunicador para hablarle a Edward

—Bien Edward, comenzaremos, respira pausadamente y por lo que más quieras, no te muevas.

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Edward fue desapareciendo dentro del cilindro. En los monitores de la sala de control las imágenes comenzaron a aparecer y todos contuvieron el aliento. Los siguientes veinticinco minutos fueron los más difíciles. Jasper e Isabella prácticamente estaban encima de los monitores, Bella sintió de pronto como Jasper pasaba el brazo por encima de sus hombros y le susurraba en el oído

—¿Lo ves? ¿Ves lo mismo que yo?

Isabella no pudo responder, se refugió en los brazos de su amigo y comenzó a llorar. Al verlos, Tania se hizo cargo de la situación, indicó a Patrick la finalización del estudio, accionó el intercomunicador y cuidando de no dejar traslucir ninguna emoción en su voz dijo

—Ok. Edward, ya hemos terminado, Andrea te quitará la vía y te esperaremos en el consultorio— luego volviéndose a los dos amigos que continuaban abrazados comentó— bien chicos, tranquilos, tú Jasper por favor adelántate y recibe a Edward, Bella necesita un momento más para calmarse, no querrás que él te vea así, ¿verdad?

— No Tania, tienes razón, es solo que . . .¡Dios!

—Sí, cariño, lo sé, pero tenemos que tener los tres en claro que el resultado definitivo lo dará el especialista, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella y Jasper asintieron y luego de otro breve abrazo, Jasper salió de la habitación. Tania le tendió un botella de agua a Isabella

—Ten, bebe, cálmate un poco.

Unos minutos después se encontraban camino del consultorio, cuando Bella notó que el celular en su bolso vibraba. Lo tomó molesta para apagarlo cuando vio la foto de Alice en la pantalla.

—¿Alice, que extraño? — pensó en voz alta mirando el aparato. Algo extremadamente importante debía haber pasado para que su amiga la llamara justo en ese momento. —Enseguida te alcanzo Tania, debo atender esta llamada— dijo volviendo sobre sus pasos para evitar ser escuchada en su conversación.

—De acuerdo cariño, le diré a los chicos

Bella se encaminó a hacia la salida del pasillo

—Alice. . . ¿Qué sucede?

Silencio

—¡¿Alice?!

Isabella miró el celular y vio que la llamada se había cortado, comenzó a marcar el número cuando el ícono de whatsapp apareció en el ángulo superior izquierdo de la pantalla.

_Bella_

_No puedo hablar necesito que vengas urgentemente, son los niños, no le digas nada a Jasper y Edward, por favor, ¡ven rápido!, estoy en un estacionamiento el 89 de la Cuarta Avenida, lo encontraras en seguida._

Isabella comenzó a temblar, los cabellos de la nuca se erizaron y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda, sintió el corazón palpitando desbocado en el pecho y la sangre latiéndole en los oídos, apenas podía respirar.

—¡Por Dios!, Amy, Andy. . . no . . . no puede ser. — Levantó la mirada y observó a unos diez metros, la puerta del consultorio detrás de la cual Edward la estaba esperando, quería darle ella la noticia, pero. . . los niños, sabía que Edward estaría bien, debía ir con Alice. Miró la dirección del estacionamiento, estaba a unas cuadras de la escuela.

Salió rápidamente del hospital y condujo tratando de calmarse. Algo muy , muy malo debía de haber pasado, Alice sabía que estaría ocupada con el CTEP, conocía sobremanera la importancia de ese estudio, no podría haberle pedido que se fuera del hospital a menos que algo grave hubiera sucedido. El tránsito a esa hora ya estaba siendo un caos, trataba de avanzar lo más rápido que podía. Casi cuarenta minutos después ubicó el estacionamiento, entró en el mismo y aparcó en el primer lugar que vio libre. Tomó su celular y revisó el whatssap: nada, marcó el numero de su amiga; respondió la impersonal voz de la contestadora de la compañía telefónica que le informaba que el celular con el cual quería comunicarse se encontraba apagado o fuera de la zona de cobertura.

—¡Rayos, Aliceeee! — gritó mientras comenzaba a caminar mirando a un lado y al otro intentando encontrar a su amiga; el estacionamiento tenía varios niveles y no le había dicho en cual estaba estacionada. Siguió caminando, subiendo por el costado de la rampa que la conducía al segundo nivel, la luz natural poco a poco iba siendo reemplazada por la artificial a medida que se internaba en el edificio—¡Aliceeee! — volvió a gritar exasperada mientras seguía caminando—¿Dónde demonios estás? — notó un movimiento con su vista periférica, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de girarse, alguien la tomó del cabello y le tapó la boca y la nariz. Un aroma dulzón y picante fue su último recuerdo antes de que la oscuridad, la envolviera por completo.

.

.

.

Rosalie entró en la oficina de su marido, diez minutos antes de las once de la mañana. Lo encontró bastante alterado mientras hablaba por teléfono

—Edward no puedo entender lo que dices, tranquilízate. . . — decía al tiempo que le hacia una seña a Rosalie para que se acercara— ¿Isabella y Alice, hace cuánto?. . . sí, tenemos un sistema de triangulación que podríamos usar. . . bien, prepararé todo, tranquilo hermano, las encontraremos. . .

—Cariño, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Rose alarmada

—Alice y Bella aparentemente han desaparecido. Bella se esfumó del hospital luego de recibir una llamada de Alice, Edward y Jasper no logran comunicarse con ninguna de las dos y vienen hacia aquí, temen por ellas— Emmet hizo un pausa para mirarla— o por los niños

—¡Por Dios! ya mismo llamaré al colegio— dijo Rose poniendo manos a la obra inmediatamente mientras tomaba el teléfono— habíamos quedado con Alice en encontrarnos aquí, por eso he venido; ¡rayos! íbamos a planear el cumpleaños de Isabella, es el próximo sábado —comentó con pesar al tiempo que digitaba el número de la oficina del Director.

—Lo sé, los chicos y yo también íbamos a hacer algo al respecto— respondió Emmet mientras por el intercomunicador se dirigía a su secretaria— Kristine, por favor, localiza a Roger.

Unos minutos después un joven de unos treinta años, estaba instalando un equipo en el despacho. Luego de explicar la situación, el joven se dispuso a trabajar en su ordenador

—Dame el número por favor— le dijo a Emmet una vez instalado — si el teléfono esta encendido será mucho más fácil obtener una localización exacta, si el teléfono no está en funcionamiento, solo tendremos el aproximado del lugar en el que se uso la ultima vez, si la persona se trasladó desde ese último uso. . .

Roger se vio interrumpido por la repentina aparición de Edward y Jasper

—¿Alguna novedad? — preguntó Edwadr ansioso luego de saludar rápidamente a su hermano y cuñada

—Apenas vamos a comenzar a rastrear, por casualidad ¿sabes si Isabella lleva el localizador de GPS encendido en su celular? —preguntó Emmet a su hermano

—No lo tiene encendido—respondió Roger antes de que Edward contestara—cabo de verificarlo

—Bien, acabo de llamar a Sam, llegará aquí de un momento a otro, es hora de que la policía tome cartas en el asunto

—Estoy de acuerdo— contesto Rosalie quien acababa de cortar la comunicación con el Director y se a cercaba a los hombres quienes rodeaban a Roger y al aparato— los niños están bien, ambos están en clase y todo está normal en el colegio

—Fue por Isabella, —dijo Edward pasándose ambas manos por el cabello, aunque la desesperación creciente que sentía se vio aplacada un tanto, luego de la afirmación de Rose— lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver Alice en todo esto.

—¿Qué tengo que ver en qué? —preguntó Alice al tiempo que entraba en la oficina, la secretaria de Emmet no la había anunciado ya que Rose le había dicho que la esperaban. Jasper se abalanzó y abrazó a su muy sorprendida mujer

—Dios Alice, ¿estás bien? — preguntó Jasper sin soltarla, mientras los demás la miraban sorprendidos. Edward fue el primero en salir de su estupor

—¿Y Bella?, Alice ¿dónde esta Bella?

—Sí, estoy bien— respondió primero a su marido y luego se dirigió a Edward— pensé que estaba contigo, con ustedes, ¿qué hacen aquí, por qué no están en el hospital?

Jasper iba a responder pero su amigo se adelantó

—¿Por qué la llamaste?

—¿A quién?, no he podido llamar a nadie, creo que perdí el Iphone

—Eso lo explica

—¿Explica qué? ¿¡Puede alguien decirme que rayos pasa!?

—Creemos que secuestraron a Isabella, cariño

Alice palideció, tendió las manos hacia su marido y buscó sentarse, las piernas le temblaban

—Isabella recibió una llamada de tu celular mientras estábamos en el hospital, salió de allí y no hemos vuelto a saber de ella

—¡Dios mio!, yo no la llame, no tengo mi Iphone, estoy segura que lo tenía cuando salí de casa— respondió Alice mirando a todos con los ojos llenos de lagrimas— aunque luego . . . con el problema del auto y el revuelo por el horario, no sé . . . tal vez lo dejé. . .

—No cariño, la llamada a Bella fue hecha desde tu celular, Tania nos dijo que Isabella vio tu nombre en la pantalla, alguien lo debe haber robado— explicó Jasper

—¿Recuerdas si lo sacaste en algún lugar, lo utilizaste antes de notar su falta?

—No Edward, noté su falta cuando estaba llegando aquí, iba a tomarlo para a visarle a Rose que ya había llegado

—Entonces lo tomaron de tu bolso

_«__ Señor Cullen, el agente Sam Uley, se encuentra aquí_»

La voz de la secretaria a través del intercomunicador interrumpió sus conjeturas

_«__ Que pase _»

La puerta de la oficina se abrió dando paso a un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, de mirada recia y enorme. Se dirigió a Edward ni bien cerró la puerta

—Amigo— dijo fundiéndose en un abrazo con su antiguo compañero de escuela— he venido en cuanto pude

— Es un gusto verte Sam, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera en otras circunstancias, deja que te presente; a Emmet ya lo conoces — dijo Edward haciendo una pausa para que el hombre saludara a su hermano— la señora es mi cuñada Rosalie Hale, él es mi amigo Jasper Withlock y su esposa Alice Brandon— Sam fue saludando con un apretón de manos a todos mientras Edward los nombraba

—Mucho gusto a todos, es verdad, la circunstancia no es la mejor y por lo tanto no tenemos tiempo que perder, ¿puede alguien ponerme al corriente de la situación?

Media hora después y con la situación actualizada Sam puso en marcha el inicio de la investigación. Roger había localizado la ultima conexión de Isabella a las 11:00 de la mañana en una zona cercana al colegio de los chicos

—¿Puedes darme la localización exacta? —pregunto Sam a Roger, al tiempo que sostenía su teléfono con el hombre preparándose para anotar y a su vez pasar la dirección a su compañero en la jefatura

—El número 89 de la Cuarta Avenida

Sam repitió en el teléfono

—Un estacionamiento. . . bien. . . nos vemos ahí Mat.

.

.

.

Emergió a la conciencia con un fuerte dolor de cabeza , se encontraba acostada en una muy cómoda cama, recorrió con la mirada lentamente la habitación y el solo hecho de mover sus ojos le produjo un severo mareo. Cuando el techo dejo de girar se dio cuenta que no reconocía el lugar, una sórdida pesadez se extendía a lo largo de sus músculos, haciendo que cualquier intento por moverse le resultara casi imposible. Cerró nuevamente los ojos tratando de concentrarse ignorando el malestar general que sentía, con un gran esfuerzo, levantó sus manos para tocarse el cuerpo y las piernas; encontrar que su ropa estaba en su lugar le produjo una sensación de profundo alivio, pero ese simple movimiento la agotó. Respiro hondo, tratando de dejar de lado la creciente angustia que amenazaba apoderarse de ella e intentó incorporarse, el mareo volvió, esta vez con más fuerza generando una oleada de nauseas. La habitación estaba a oscuras, no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, no tenía idea si era de día o de noche, solo recordaba la sensación de vacío y la oscuridad que se apoderó de ella. El miedo la inundó, respiró profundo nuevamente y un aroma conocido llegó hasta ella . . . tabaco. . . eso era, un olor a puro que le revolvió el estomago, las arcadas fueron violentas, se volvió hacia un lado de la cama justo a tiempo antes de vomitar

—Lo lamento mi amor, olvide que nunca te habían gustado mis puros

La voz le erizó la piel.

* * *

**HOLA PRECIOSAS, SÍ, AUNQUE NO LO CREAN AQUI ESTA!**

**PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO MI FAMILIA Y LAS VACACIONES SE APODERARON DE MÍ, AHORA YA CON LAS PILAS CARGADAS ESTOY DE NUEVO POR AQUI**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTE CAMINO**

**UN BESO GIGANTE **

**Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO! **


	19. Chapter 19

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer aunque habrá algunos hijos míos. Por lo demás. . . continúo jugando**

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**POSIBILIDAD**

—Por supuesto iré contigo

—Esto es ahora, un asunto policial, sabes que no puedes venir. — Sam se dirigió a él mientras se aprestaba a salir de la oficina. La mano de Edward sobre su brazo lo detuvo.

—Esa mujer que está en peligro es mi vida, Sam todo se lo debo; si tengo que ir por mi cuenta, ten la seguridad de que lo haré.

—No me obligues a arrestarte por obstrucción al trabajo policial Edward

—Entonces, no lo hagas

Cruzaron sus miradas desafiándose.

Sam sopesó las posibilidades; conocía al hombre que tenia frente a sí, sabía que si estaba en su cabeza meterse en el asunto lo haría sin importarle las consecuencias, así que era preferible— pensó— tenerlo cerca, de esta forma podría al menos, evitar que terminara con una bala entre las cejas si las cosas se ponían difíciles No tenía mucha idea de a que se enfrentaban, su instinto de años de policía le decía que aquello podría ser la punta del iceberg de algo muy jodido. Además Edward era abogado, no un improvisado civil, tenía por lo menos una vaga idea de la forma de proceder con la policía involucrada.

—Escucha, prefiero que estés conmigo y mantenerte cerca, a tener que ocuparme encima de todo, de ti y tu idiotez. Así que puedes venir pero, — dijo haciendo un alto y mirándolo fijamente— harás lo que yo diga, como yo lo diga y cuando yo lo diga, y por nada del mundo, me oyes, por nada del mundo jugarás al héroe; si esa mujer es tan importante para ti, dejaras que haga mi trabajo, ¿has entendido?

—Fuerte y claro, ahora vámonos de una maldita vez

—Hermano—la voz de Emmet se escuchó ronca— por lo que más quieras ten cuidado, deja que hagan el trabajo quienes saben hacerlo.

—Tranquilo Emmet, si el jodido cáncer no ha podido conmigo, no dejaré que ningún hijo de puta lo haga

—Mantennos informados, en la medida de las posibilidades, por favor Edward— pidió Alice mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, había olvidado momentáneamente que Isabella no solo era importante para él. Salieron del edificio pasado el mediodía, mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento donde suponían que Bella había usado su teléfono por última vez, mediante el manos libres del celular, Sam se comunicaba con la estación.

—Jacobo Black, llegó hace tres semanas al país proveniente de España, necesito todos los datos que tengamos de él, fotografía, propiedades de él o su familia, antecedentes si los hubiere, hasta el maldito grupo sanguíneo y lo necesito ya, vamos en camino a la única pista que tenemos, y quiero dos unidades en el lugar.

—Muy bien detective Uley, ya estamos trabajando, el detective Stevens se encontrará con usted en el lugar, junto con dos patrullas, manténgase en contacto.

Sam cortó la comunicación y miro de reojo a Edward que se mantenía en silencio en el asiento del copiloto. Conocía la situación de salud por la que estaba atravesando, pero no tenía idea de que una mujer fuera tan importante para él

—¿Es de veras la indicada, Edward? Pensé que no tenias relaciones estables, es decir, no me mal interpretes, pero ¿esto es por agradecimiento o hay algo más?

Edward tomo aire antes de responder

—Es como si no pudiera respirar sin ella Sam, es. . . todo; es total y profundo agradecimiento, es mi compañera, es mi amiga, es lo que siempre había buscado y había renunciado a encontrar, es mi amor, amigo; si algo llegara a sucederle, yo . . . simplemente . . . — desvió su mirada hacia la ventanilla tratando de que la desesperación que sentía al imaginar ese escenario no se notara—¿puedes entenderlo?

Sam pensó en Emily, su esposa y madre de su hijo, claro que podía entenderlo. Miró su dedo anular donde debería estar su anillo de matrimonio, el cual no usaba como forma de proteger a su familia e imaginó lo que impulsaba a Edward a estar allí.

—Si es así, claro que lo entiendo hombre, por eso, y porque supongo que para ella significaras lo mismo, te pido que no cometas ninguna tontería. Si te permito estar aquí es porque te conozco y sé que eras tan terco como obstinado e igual vendrías. No te expongas innecesariamente, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos aquí, tal vez sea solo un ex novio impulsivo y despechado que hace un último intento desesperado por recuperar a su chica, pero algo me dice que en el fondo de esto hay más, mucho más.

Las alarmas se encendieron en el cerebro de Edward, recordó la charla sobre las extrañas circunstancias de la muerte de los padres de Isabella y se lo comento a Sam

—Ese es un hecho importantísimo que no debemos subestimar, así como la amenaza realizada a los niños, no, no es esa la forma en que se mueve un simple novio despechado . . . además, el apellido Black. . . hay algo sobre él, me suena familiar.

Doblaron a la izquierda y llegaron al aparcamiento. Dos patrullas del NYPD y un Toyota azul estaban afuera, un hombre de unos treinta años hablaba por celular dentro de él. Al ver llegar el auto de Sam, cortó la comunicación y salió del vehículo.

—Detective Mathew Stevens, te presento a Edward Cullen, será asesor en esta investigación —Sam hizo las presentaciones pertinentes mientras ambos hombres estrechaban sus manos— ¿Tienes alguna nueva información?

—Estoy esperando una confirmación, los chicos encontraron este celular— dijo mostrando una bolsa de evidencia con un Iphone dentro

—Es el móvil de Isabella ¿dónde lo encontraron?

—En el piso junto a su auto, está aparcado más adelante, —señalo con la cabeza hacia el lugar— las cámaras de seguridad mostraron como un hombre con el rostro cubierto le tapaba la nariz y la boca con algún tipo de paño y a la señorita Swan desvanecerse. Se ve claramente cuando se la llevan y unos minutos más tarde, la salida de un Mercedes plateado, aunque no es posible ver la matricula, tenemos identificado el modelo.

—Bien— dijo Sam mirando a Edward— ahora tenemos la seguridad de que Isabella fue llevada contra su voluntad.

.

.

.

Isabella oyó como Jacobo abría la puerta de la habitación para llamar a alguien para pedirle que viniera a limpiar el desastre de su vómito. El malestar seguía dominándola, a tal punto que solo pudo advertir una sombra junto a su cama. Trato de hablar, necesitaba desesperadamente pedir ayuda.

—No te esfuerces cariño—le apremió Jacobo mientras apagaba su puro en el cenicero de fino cristal que tenía a su lado— Adam es un sirviente leal, ¿no es así Adam? No hay nadie en esta habitación, salvo tú y yo.

—Así es señor— respondió el hombre al lado de la cama —solo usted y yo estamos aquí.

Bella sintió como la angustia crecía en su interior, soltó un débil _«Por favor_» a la sombra que pasó a su lado como si nada, alejándose de la cama. Notó cómo el colchón cedía bajo el peso de un cuerpo y cómo ése cuerpo se acercaba al suyo. No podía mover la cabeza sin sentir un profundo mareo, aquello no era natural, no era el efecto del cloroformo, con lo que supuso la habían desvanecido, eso era algo más.

—Tranquila cielo, —dijo la voz de Jacobo cerca de su oído, mientras le levantaba la cabeza y apoyaba en sus labios el fresco borde de un vaso— bebe, quítate el mal sabor de la boca.

Isabella tomó apenas un sorbo y se dejó caer sobre la almohada

—¿Qué me inyectaste?

—Oh, no te preocupes, solo algo para que no estés nerviosa cariño, nuestro encuentro no fue como yo lo había planeado, pero, como te has negado a hablar conmigo Isabella, tuve que tomar medidas y digamos. . . adelantarlo, además, también te extrañaba— respondió Jacobo, mientras deslizaba dos dedos por el cuello de la chica y comenzaba a acariciar su pecho. Isabella levantó la mano con el burdo propósito por quitar la de Jacobo quien ya había comenzado a desprender los botones de su blusa, pero no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para apartarlo.

—Basta, ¡detente! — exigió en un vano intento de sonar convincente

—Shhh nena— el olor a tabaco y whisky en el aliento del hombre le inundó el rostro, haciendo que su estómago se retorciera nuevamente, una nueva arcada la impulsó haciendo que por fin Jacobo se apartara.

_«Gracias a Dios_» pensó Bella, mientras trataba de incorporarse. Debía salir de ahí a como diera lugar

—Ni si quiera trates de intentarlo, no tendrás ninguna oportunidad, tal vez me haya sobrepasado un poco en el "tranquilizante " que te administré, no pensé que te afectaría tanto.

Bella respiró hondo, tratando de dejar la nausea atrás, llevando oxígeno a su torrente sanguíneo para lograr aclarar su mente. Logro coordinar la idea que quería expresar y preguntó

—¿Por qué haces esto, qué quieres de mi? Tú terminaste nuestro compromiso . . . tú me dejaste ¿qué demonios quieres ahora?

—Bueno, en realidad podría darte una extensa lista de razones de por qué rompí el compromiso y porque estoy aquí, pero básicamente lo que me impulsó a venir, querida Isabella— respondió Jacobo volviendo a acercarse para acariciar sugerentemente su pantorrilla desnuda, hecho ante el cual Bella reaccionó con un fuerte golpe, el que fue parado en el acto por el hombre al cambiar la caricia por un intenso apretón, los nudillos se marcaron en sus manos— es que tú tienes algo, que yo quiero.

—¿De qué rayos hablas?

—Los documentos Isabella, ¿dónde están los documentos?

—No tengo idea de . . . qué estás hablando

La figura de Jacobo se cernió sobre ella, y el apretón de en sus piernas se traslado a su cuello

—No juegues conmigo cariño, los papeles que te envió Arturo, los quiero, ¡ahora!

.

.

.

El teléfono de Sam sonó en sus manos

—Detective Uley, tenemos nuevos datos sobre el sospechoso.— Al escuchar esto, Sam activó el alta voz.— La familia Black está siendo investigada por Interpol, estamos estableciendo la red para confirmar el tenor de tales investigaciones, además, hemos conseguido información sobre propiedad que la familia Black posee en las afueras de Elizabeth en New Jersey.

Sam y Edward se miraron, ambos sabían lo que significaba que la Interpol estuviera en el asunto. Los negocios de la familia eran internacionales y seguramente, fueran en algunos de sus puntos ilegales, sin embargo, de qué tipo de delito se trataba, aun era un misterio.

—Envíame la dirección, iremos hacia la propiedad— Sam cortó la comunicación y se dirigió a Edward— Si vas a comunicarte con Emmet hazlo ahora, solo infórmale que estas bien, diles que vayan a buscar a los niños a la escuela; si quieres quedarte fuera Edward, este es el momento.

—Por ningún motivo me iré ahora

—Muy bien, comunícate ahora con tu hermano, pero no le digas a dónde vamos, no me gusta cómo se va poniendo, huelo a podrido aquí.

Edward asintió y se aparto para llamar a Emmet. Sam por su parte se dirigió a su auto para comunicarle a sus hombres el procedimiento que realizarían a continuación. Cuando iban a partir, se acerco al detective Stevens

—¿Tenemos un arma de mas?

—Claro Sam, toma

—No es para mí— señalo con la cabeza a Edward— dásela, estoy seguro que sabe usarla

—¿Estás seguro? Es un civil

—Es un civil, que sabe lo que hace y al que debemos mantener con vida, no te preocupes por el papeleo, yo me hare responsable de toda la situación, al fin y al cabo, siempre existe la posibilidad de que todo salga bien.

Edward termino la llamada y se volvió para encontrarse con Mathew quien le entregaba un arma. Sam observaba como le quitaba el seguro y la martillaba, claro que sabia como manejar un arma. Edward levantó la vista y se encontró con la de él.

— Es hora, debemos irnos.

* * *

**HOLA NIÑAS!**

**CAPITULO 19 ARRIBA**

**Miles de disculpas por la tardanza, pero más vale tarde que nunca. **

**Se está poniendo complicada la cuestión, esperemos que Sam tenga razón y la posibilidad de que todo salga bien sea real.**

**Ahora sí, inexorablemente nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia.**

**Gracias como siempre por acompañarme, cada una desde su lugar.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
